


The wild Shenanigans of Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for me and my partner but you can enjoy it too, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Oliver is a Jock, Percy is a nerd, and all the adventures they got wrapped up in, and hogwarts mystery will not be regarded sorry, and the other weasleys are there too, injuries, it will be lots of shenanigans, it will have everything trust me, its basically Percy's and Oliver's school years, look i really dont know how to tag this, so be prepared for that, stuff will be added of course, they get along anyway, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 77,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: When Percy was 11, he could finally go to Hogwarts. He didn't expect to make a friend on his first day. And he certainly didn't expect the seven years of shenanigans and adventures he would get involved in, if he wanted to or not. This was not his choice. This is what happens when you are friends with Oliver Wood and are at the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 135
Kudos: 162





	1. One of those people

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ^^
> 
> I had a sudden burst that I wanted to write about the school years of Percy and Oliver, because they deserve the world and are underappreciated, so I really hope that you like it! I would be happy about any form of feedback and what you want to see. I'm happy about everything I can get! Enjoy this first chapter. ^^

It was Percy’s very first year. The first year he would follow his brothers Bill and Charlie through the portal to the Hogwarts express and leave his mother, father and little brothers behind. He had been looking forward to this very moment for the entire year, he read all the books he could get his hands on with the limited amount of money his family made. He wanted to learn and he was very excited to learn. He had great thing sin his little 11-year-old mind and he was convinced that Hogwarts would help him achieve the goals he had set for himself. 

When his mother and father kissed him goodbye he was quick to run off through the portal, not quick enough to not hear his mother starting to cry, but he couldn’t care enough at the moment to stop. She cried when she had to say goodbye to Bill and Charlie too, she would get used to it eventually, she had four other children after all! He took a look around the station where the hogwarts express was basically waiting to drive them off to the school, so Percy hurried up to get inside, hoping he would get a good seat and wouldn’t have to talk too much. He picked out his favourite book that he wanted to reread on his way, taking his suitcase and rat cage and climbing inside, looking for an empty compartment. 

He finally found an empty one, immediately going inside before anyone else could even consider to go in there, hoisting his suitcase up with a lot of difficulty, huffing and falling back into his seat when he finally did it, relieved. He looked at his rat scabbers that was sitting in his cage, looking back at him with his little eyes. Percy was glad to have Scabbers. He was super smart and did a lot of things. And he didn’t make too much noise either. Percy was glad that he found him back then and convinced his parents to keep him! They couldn’t afford a pet for him, so they probably felt bad, even if Molly hated rodents. 

Percy got some bread crumbs out of his robes and put them inside the cage, giving Scabbers a quick scritch on the head, smiling. “I’m glad that you come with me to Hogwarts.” He could tell Scabbers everything. When his parents or brothers got annoyed with him, Scabbers always listened. It made him feel like he wasn’t wasting his time, like his studied were actually worth something. They were worth something, he knew it. The others just didn’t know any better! 

Percy got his favourite book out, it was about the history of the wizarding world. It was a very long book, the pages basically extended the more you read, one would think you would never finish it, but Percy read through it three times already and it was always a treat. It was interesting to see about all the different plagues and tragedies that hit the wizarding world and what was done against them. Unlike his father, Percy showed no interest in muggles or their behaviour. No, quite the opposite. His father was barely making any money. He was working at the ministry, the ministry of all places, but they still had not even enough money to properly feed everyone. It made Percy angry. How could his father work at the ministry but barely make any money?! It wasn’t fair. And Percy would do better. He would graduate and work at the ministry too and he would be able to feed everyone! Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. All of them. 

“Hey!” Percy flinched when someone suddenly yelled into his ear, almost throwing the book he had been skimming through into the air. Those strange moments when you look at the words but don’t absorb them because you got distracted… Percy looked up to see a boy his age with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a robe similar to Percy’s, just less used and more tailored to his body, so it didn’t hang down his body like an oversized bathrobe, not that Percy felt self-conscious. 

“There is no need to yell!” He defended himself, his voice still a little breathless and the other rolled his eyes. “It apparently was! I asked for 2 minutes but you just glared off into nothing! What did the window do to you?”  
Percy cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed over his spacing out. “W-Well, you shouldn’t have yelled! It’s rude!” He tried to defend himself, though it was obvious how flustered he was, instead trying something else. “What...what were you saying anyway…?”

The boy sighed, pointing to the seat across from him: “If you were waiting for someone? Or could I sit there?”

Percy frowned. He didn’t want someone to sit with him in the same compartment. He wanted to sit by himself and with Scabbers. But he couldn’t just be rude for no apparent reason, he would look like a total twat before his first day at Hogwarts even began. He stammered a bit while he was pondering over what to say before finally getting out: “Sure...you can sit down...just don’t make too much noise, I try to read…”

“Sure…” The guy gave him a funny look, wedging his suitcase away and then immediately ignoring what Percy just said and trying to build up conversation. “I’m Oliver Wood! Is this your first year too?”

Percy looked up, already looking bothered, why was this guy, Oliver he corrected himself mentally, trying to talk with him? He just said that he shouldn’t make too much noise. Percy looked at his book. He had the feeling that he wouldn’t get to read it at all during the ride. 

“Percy. I’m Percy Weasley. And yes, this is my first year too, you’re right…” He finally introduced himself properly, stretching out a hand to shake Oliver’s, who looked confused at first before returning the handshake with a smile. 

“You’re a bit tense, aren’t you? Loosen up, we haven’t even left the station yet!” It was true, the train was currently in the process of starting, a loud whistling coming from the conductor as he was instructing everyone that stayed behind to take a step back. Percy always wondered why they still used a train to get to Hogwarts, there were much more efficient ways to get by. He always thought it was a tradition that the principal just couldn’t shake off.

“I’m not tense.” Percy simply responded, putting his book away. He might as well try to build up conversation. “Are there….any books you like to read?” Butter smooth Percy, good job. That almost sounded like a human being said that. 

Oliver looked perplexed for a moment, before exclaiming: “Yeah! There’s a book I read all the time! It’s called Quidditch through the ages! I read it so many times already! I know it by heart by now! It’s so interesting to read how quidditch used to be and what wizards did to make it work and all the different techniques!”

While Oliver babbled on excitedly, Percy looked more and more uncomfortable, finally exclaiming: “Oh. You’re one of those people.” 

Oliver was taken aback. The way Percy said ‘those people’, other wizards would say ‘convicted serial killer’. Looking at Percy, Oliver really should have expected that he wasn’t into sports. He was pretty small with curly red hair and more freckles than he would ever hope to count. He had light blue eyes, was as pale as a sheet and as scrawny as fishbones. He looked like a nerd. 

“Not big on sports, huh? Just see! You’ll get into it eventually! I can read you from the book at some point if you’d like!” Oliver was really adamant about this, huh? Percy couldn’t say that he related, but his enthusiasm was admirable in a strange way. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Wood. There is a high chance we will never see each other again, so don’t get used to it.” Oliver pouted at that, punching Percy in the shoulder in a playful way. “C’mon! Lighten up! Don’t see everything so negative! Who knows? We might end up in the same house!”

Little did Oliver know that this was exactly what Percy was dreading. Oliver was loud and very enthusiastic. Percy himself preferred peace and quiet. Percy decided to not say that out loud though. He didn’t want to be rude, he should try to make some friends at school at least or his mother would worry about him being too introverted again. 

“Which house do you think you’ll be sorted in?” Asked Percy, tilting his head like a confused puppy. Not gonna lie, he was actually curious about this answer. 

“I don’t really care, i will join the quidditch team and lead it to victory in any way!” That was such a Gryffindor thing to say. Percy sighed. Seemed like they were gonna share a house after all. 

“What about you?” Oliver looked at him again, Percy didn’t like that. Better answer quickly before something happens. “Most likely Gryffindor.” 

Oliver’s eyebrows scrunched up, before exclaiming: “A nerd like you would never come to Gryffindor! You’re a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin or something!”

Percy did snort at the way Oliver said that, a challenging smile on his face. “How about we make a bet? 3 Galleons that I will make it to Gryffindor.”

Oliver looked self assured, shaking Percy’s hand as he exclaimed: “Alright! Deal!” Percy leaned back into his seat, conversing a bit more with Oliver, already looking forward to the three Galleons he could add to his name in a short while.


	2. Don't break the rules

“I can’t believe you actually got sorted to Gryffindor!” Oliver complained loudly while the two newly assigned Gryffindors were following a prefect to their dormitories. Percy had an expression of smug superiority on his face, a bit giddy about frustrating Oliver like that and looking at the three galleons in his hand, looking over at the other. “I guess I got lucky.” 

“No! I won’t stand for this! Tell me how! Did you bribe the hat? Or insist that you wanted to go to Gryffindor?” Oliver was really adamant about this it seemed, pouting in a way that clearly showed just how much this was now affecting him. Oliver was so sure that he would win this bet, but no, here they were, the only Gryffindor boys of this year, following the prefect whose name he didn’t bother to remember, 5 girls walking after the two of them. How did he and this nerd become the only boys in gryffindor? That was unfathomable to him! 

The prefect, whose name Oliver will probably never remember because he looked like a prick, turned around and hushed them, telling them: “Quiet now, no dilly-dallying, we are almost there! Just follow me until we reach the common room!”

Percy immediately straightened his back and looked ahead and focused on following the prefect, while Oliver looked like he wanted to do anything but that, trying to talk to Percy again, only to be hushed by prefect prick and Percy too. Oliver glared mildly, but simply concluded that they could simply talk in the common room and he just needed to be a bit patient. 

…….Being patient was hard. They have been walking for some time now, having to wait for one of the stairways to come their way so they could get to the right portrait with Oliver thinking he could maybe talk to Percy now, only to be shushed by prefect prick again. What was that guys deal, it wasn’t like they were doing anything important, they just waited for some stairs. What an idiot. He probably never heard of the term ‘rules are made to be broken’ and it shows.

Prefect prick said the password and the portrait opened, everyone crawling inside and taking a look around the common room. It looked really inviting with the comfortable looking seats, the fireplace, the carpets and drapes. Percy immediately knew he that he would quickly get accustomed and comfortable in a place like this, especially when he had to share a room with only one other person! Oliver didn’t care too much for the common room, he would be mostly outside to train for Quidditch anyway.

That pricky prefect finally left them alone and when they made it to their dorm, he could finally talk in a proper way with Percy. “Perce! Can we finally talk now?” Both of them were currently busy with unpacking, it was the perfect opportunity for some small talk, nothing was more boring than unpack in silence.

Percy gave him a look while putting his rat cage on the nightstand, making sure his rat was alright and feeding him some more bread crumbs. Scabbers for some reason didn’t like bugs and worms what he educated himself on what rats like. He preferred meat, veggies and bread. “I suppose we can.” They were roommates after all, they might as well converse.

And Oliver was ever the charming individual, immediately questioning him: “Why didn’t you tell me that your name is Percival?”

Percy turned around, looking unamused at that question: “Because the name doesn’t really roll off the tongue, don’t you think?”

“I mean, yeah, but still.” Percy sighed at Olivers question. “Percy is enough, alright? I know from experience that Percival is a name you get often teased for.”

Oliver simply shrugged, understanding where he was coming from and deciding to not address it any further. “Fair enough. But now something else! Tell me….” Oliver was sitting on Percy’s bed, looking at his red with a look someone would glance at a cockroach. “What in the name of Merlin is that?!” Oliver had seen this rat in the train before, though he had been distracted and didn’t ask percy about it before. Now though, he could finally ask, still looking disgusted. 

“That’s Scabbers. He’s my trusty companion!” Percy sounded uncharacteristically enthusiastic at that, there wasn’t even a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, as much as Oliver wished for it, even Oliver could see the shine in his eyes when he said that. Oliver has a knack for ruining the moment though, simply commenting:

“He’s ugly. I’ve never seen an uglier rat!” he poked Scabbers through the cage, quickly retreating his finger before he would be bitten and probably catch rabies.

“You’re ugly too and you don’t see me complaining.” Percy shot him a look and then snorted, because Oliver never looked so offended in his entire life. 

“I think you just did complain!” Oliver retorted lamely, puffing up in an attempt to look taller, even though he was already taller than Percy. The other didn’t look impressed at all. 

“Go to bed, Wood. Our first day is tomorrow and we shouldn’t come late.” Percy was ending the argument before it even properly began. He wasn’t looking for a fight with Oliver on their first day when they had to live with each other for a lot longer. He might as well put in the effort and try to get along. 

Oliver didn’t seem to agree. “No! I wanna go see the Quidditch field! Come on Perce!” He was already putting on his uniform again, looking out the window. It was getting late, the stars beginning to sparkle and the moon shining down on them with it’s bright light. 

“Are you insane!? You have all the time for that tomorrow! We’re going to bed now! I’m not gonna let you get into trouble on our first day!”  
“You’re such a nitty! Come on! It’ll be fun! And that way we won’t get lost!” Percy was beyond irritated, conjuring a paper and showing it to him. “I won’t be getting lost either way! Because I have a map! I made it for my first day so I won’t come late to any of my lessons! Punctuality is the first step to success after all!”

Oliver looked at the map for just a second, before grabbing it and ripping it into a thousand little pieces and throwing it into the air, looking at Percy with a blank expression. “...Can we go now?”

Percy gave Oliver a look, angry about his map being destroyed just like that. “No. Because I have made a copy just in case. Go to bed, Wood before I alert the prefect!” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, how can such a little guy be so uptight? What was the matter? He certainly had a lot to do if he wanted Percy to have some fun in this magical school. He was clearly taking everything way too seriously. “Really? Where?” He asked with fake curiosity, tilting his head.

Percy looked at him like he was an absolute idiot. “I’m not stupid, Wood. As if I’d show you my second map after you just ripped apart my first one.”

Oliver pouted, muttering: “Do your freckles have separate brains or something? Loosen up a bit…” Percy sighed, taking his wizard hat off and changing into his PJ’s, because frankly, he didn’t want to deal with Oliver’s shit right now. He had way too many years time for that, but not today.

“Go to bed Wood. We can look at the Quidditch fields tomorrow.”

Percy thought this would be the end of the discussion, but Oliver didn’t look convinced in the slightest, looking out the window again, trying to see if he could spot the quidditch field from his dorm, but he really couldn't. It was either too far away or on the other side of the castle. He looked disappointed, visibly deflating and looking over at Percy, giving him his best attempt at puppy eyes. 

“Your promise?”

Now that was a predicament for Percy. The thing was, he couldn’t care less about Quidditch. His brothers obsessed over it and he really couldn’t bother with it, it only got in the way of his studies. He didn’t get witches, wizards and mages alike trying to follow 12 people on brooms that were so fast you could barely see them. And the weather conditions could be dreadful. How was Percy supposed to follow the game when his glasses were foggy or covered with water droplets?

Percy was about to deny Oliver, stopping when he saw Oliver looking at him like that. It..confused him a bit. 

“Quidditch….is really important to you, isn’t it…?” Percy didn’t understand it, how someone could be so passionate about quidditch, sports in general nonetheless, when people could study or work instead. Why would people choose Quidditch over their future? Their work, their studying, didn’t they have goals driving them forward, a job to look forward to? A potential family?

“Of course I am! It’s important to me! Someday I want to become a pro player and win the league in a storm of haze and glory! That’s why I train every day, I want to become the best keeper the world has ever seen! Do you not have something to be passionate about and practice every day to master? It’s great to see your daily improvements and looking back on how bad you used to be and how you improved!”

Percy rightened his glasses, smiling, because he immediately knew what Oliver was talking about. It was a great feeling to observe your own improvements and strive for greater things. “Yes of course! I feel the same way about that with my studies! I want to work at the ministry one day and I hope to become the minister eventually!”

Oliver didn’t look very enthusiastic about it, quite the opposite. He looked genuinely concerned about Percy talking excitedly about his studies like they were the most exciting thing in the world. It didn’t sit right with Oliver for a strange reason. Usually he would let nerds be nerds and focus on his Quidditch instead, but….it was different with Percy..

“That’s it…?” He questioned, looking at Percy like he had been the victim of an assault, confusing the Weasley greatly. “What do you mean? That’s it? What else is there?”

“Well, you know…” Oliver fiddled with his sleeves, getting almost nervous that he had to explain these things to Percy. “You should always have a hobby to go after. Quidditch or art or stuff like that..”

Percy made a dismissive hand motion, immediately discarding that idea with a firm: “That’s a waste of my time! That’s time I could spend studying! I need to become prefect and then head boy and then I will join the ministry! My brothers were both prefects too! One of them even was head boy! I am not going to fall behind in any way by any distractions!”

Oliver still looked concerned, but dropped the topic for the time being, asking again: “So you promise that we go to the quidditch fields together?” Oliver was now dead set on trying to get Percy to enjoy life a little bit more. Studying all this time wasn’t good, he needed to live his life! Have some adventures, maybe play Quidditch! He would get him to loosen up eventually, he was convinced about it, he wouldn’t give up, ever. 

Percy sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to the out of that anytime soon, taking off his glasses and putting them on the nightstand next to Scabbers. “I promise when you go to bed and sleep now, Wood.”

“Alright, it’s a promise then!” Oliver promptly changed into his PJ’s and body slammed into the bed in a brutal fashion, making the only witness, Percy, furrow his eyebrows. He only saw it very blurry, his eyesight was very bad, but he saw exactly what Oliver did. ….He would drop it for the time being. He was probably just excited. 

It was true, Oliver really was excited, watching for a moment to see Percy slowly falling asleep. He was excited, that was right…..but not only because of the quidditch fields they would get to see together tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy about comments to keep me motivated and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ^^


	3. Brother

Percy was a complete and utter fool. What was he even thinking? All he planned to do was to go out and study, maybe take a stroll and of course go to class, then study a bit more. But it seemed like life didn’t always work that way. And it sent an endless headache called Oliver Wood, who had been irritating him beyond comprehension the entire one day he had known him already. He was loud and irritating and active and so different from Percy entirely.

And the only reason he was out here on the quidditch fields with Oliver was not because he actually wanted to, absolutely not, he will deny this to his dying day. No, he was here because this fop wouldn’t let him sleep last night until he promised he would come with him the next day to the quidditch fields to explore. And now, after breakfast, charms class and transfiguration he was standing here, ditched by Oliver Wood in the middle of the Quidditch field with his roommate zooming around on his broom, something about testing the grounds. It was the fucking air, what was there to test, Wood?

Percy flinched when Oliver flew right past him, tousling his hair and almost blowing his uniform away. He had an old one because they couldn’t afford a new one for him. So he had to walk around with a sloppily patched up old uniform that didn’t even fit him. It was so big the sleeves always covered his hands and was dragging over the ground. 

“Watch where you fly, Wood!” Yelled Percy, quickly fleeing the scene to hide somewhere he wouldn’t be hit by a broom. He could swear he heard Wood laughing when flying over his head, glaring up at him, trying to protect his head. His hair was already hard enough to get under control. he thought about cutting it for a long time now, but his mother always had something against it. And then she always tried to comb his hair which ended in a lot of pain. 

Oliver came down to him and was now flying directly next to Percy. “Perce, come on! Fly with me! You’ll love it! I promise!” 

Percy didn’t even look at Oliver or slowed his pace down, telling him in an annoyed tone: “I don’t have a broom, Wood. Even if I wanted to, and I don’t, I couldn’t.”

Oliver punched Percy gently in the arm, telling him with a fond sigh: “Come on! You can use one of the school brooms! That’s what you have to do later on anyway! Don’t forget our first flying lesson is today! You were the one that almost attached the plan to my face!”

Percy looked down, not saying anything. Yeah, that’s right… the first flying lesson. He had no interest in learning to fly, it wouldn’t benefit him in any way with his goal of starting to work in the ministry. So he preferred to leave the flying to his brothers and he would stick with his books, the things he was good with and enjoyed doing. 

“I’m aware of that, Wood. They will teach us the necessities of flying and will then see if there is any high potential and then recruit said high potential to the quidditch team. So it is of no interest for me.”

Oliver pouted at Percy’s words, getting off his broom and carrying it with him instead. “Hey, come on, don’t say that. Who knows, you might hide great chaser potential! You strike me as a chaser, because you’re slim and probably really fast!” 

If that was supposed to be a compliment, it didn’t arrive well at Percy, who just kept on walking, only stopping when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. “Percy? What are you doing here? You’re not planning to join the quidditch team, are you?!”

Both boys turned around and saw a tall boy with long ginger hair and freckles, Oliver’s eyes almost falling out of his head when he looked between Percy and the other guy. The same pale skin, same freckles, same red hair. Percy shot him a look and shoved him lightly, as if telling him to not be silly, they didn’t look THAT similar, though it was very obvious that this was Percy’s older brother, Charlie Weasley, the current Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. 

Percy bristled a bit, but then smiled. “Hello Charlie.”

Charlie gave him a look and reached out, ruffling Percy’s ginger looks in an affectionate manner and asking him: “What’s with the formality, Perce? C’mon, we aren’t that distant. Now tell me what’re you doing here? And do you still have that horrible rat with you?”

As if summoned, Scabbers climbed out of Percy’s pocket, looking at Charlie and then reaching out to bite him, the taller Weasley quickly retreating his hand with a little yelp. He met dragons tamer than this little monster his brother for some reason really liked. He needed to talk with their mother about getting rid of it, he had a strange feeling about this rat….

Percy picked up his wizarding hat that fell to the ground when Charlie ruffled his hair, explaining: “My roommate insisted on going to the quidditch fields during our break before we go to our flying lesson because otherwise he would sneak out at night, break rules and cost Gryffindor house points.”

Charlie had a strange smirk on his face. Now, Percy may look grumpy, but it was quite obvious to him that these two would become really good friends over the days and weeks that were to come. And Charlie was glad for it. Charlie himself was always so overwhelmed with Percy and he felt sorry for being so dismissive about him and his goals every time, but he just couldn’t deal all day about his talks about the ministry and discipline. He should make an effort, he knew that, he was helping to raise Percy after all and played with him in the yard, tried to teach him the basics of flying and read books with him. He should make an effort….which he was doing right now!

Charlie turned to Oliver, a curious look on his face: “You’re Wood?” he didn’t know a lot about the kid, apart from his name being Wood and he was seemingly really into Quidditch. Charlie liked that enthusiasm.

Oliver had stars in his eyes as he looked at Charlie in complete awe, only snapping out of his trance when Percy nudged him with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head before explaining: “I’m Oliver Wood! A-And you’re Charlie Weasley!! Like, THE Charlie Weasley! Why didn’t you tell me that Charlie Weasley was your brother, Perce?!” Oliver was frantically shaking Percy when he asked that, looking occasionally at Charlie with a nervous glance. He needed to make a good impression but was not in the right mind to do so.

Percy looked at the other like he was trying to explain him that owls were brainwashed drones working for Voldemort.

“Oliver…..Charlie Weasley….Percy Weasley…? Red hair? Gryffindor? Please?”

Oliver got a bit red, clearly embarrassed that he didn’t make the connection before, visibly deflating. “O-Oh, right…..sorry…”

Charlie smirked at Oliver, concluding: “You’re a bundle of energy, aren’t you? I like that! Maybe you can join our team and we can play together! Every friend of my little brother is my friend too! Especially if he is not as uptight as him.”

Percy looked to the side, muttering: “I’m no baby Charlie. Stop talking about me like I’m not here.”

Charlie was always closer to Bill, Percy knew that. And he could understand. Bill and Charlie were only two years apart, Percy on the other hand was born four years after Charlie. And two years later came the twins, who were already a team in and of itself. Percy often tried to help taking care of them, even when he was still young. At first it went great, Fred and George both adored Percy, walked after him like little ducklings, imitating Percy, reading together, it were good times...but Percy grew up and the twins with him. 

He used to help them do little pranks, all in good fun, nothing severe, he even taught them to not play pranks on people smaller than them or their parents. Which, unfortunately, didn’t leave many victims. So Fred and George began to play pranks on him. And nasty ones at that too. For being only 9 they really showed no mercy. But maybe that was because they were only nine, he needed to ponder on that. But Percy was never the main focus. When the twins came his mother had to spent her entire day entertaining and caring for them. Even before that it were usually Bill and Charlie that tried to entertain him. It was okay, Percy didn’t mind all that much. He was just frustrated sometimes. But he would make them all see what he was capable of!

Charlie chuckled, ready to let out the cheesiest big brother cliche line anyone could ever let out and here it comes: “You’ll always be my baby brother, Perce.”

Percy rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed by Charlie’s statement, though after a few seconds of Charlie looking at him with puppy eyes he cracked a small smile, making Charlie pull him closer with an excited: “There we go!” Percy looked anything but happy but endured his older brother’s grip for the time being. 

“How is Bill doing?” Percy questioned, squirming as he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable from the contact. Charlie shot him a quick look and ruffled Percy’s hair once more. He was the only Weasley with curly hair, so it made sense, but Percy still didn’t like it. As if Scabbers could read his mind, the rat crawled over to Charlie and made sure to scratch him, making Charlie yelp and basically hurl the rat at Percy out of reflex, who got hit in the face but thankfully not scratched, quickly putting the rat back into his pocket before giving Charlie and unamused stare.

“Thank you for that, usually I get stuff thrown at me only on special occasions.” Charlie laughed sheepishly, his shoulders raised as he apologized to his little brother. “I’m sorry, I got startled, but what if I’m gonna get rabies now?!”

“I doubt Scabbers is more dangerous than your dragons, Charlie.”

“Sorry, Perce, but I really don’t think so. Who knows what diseases this thing carries around.”

Percy pouted, getting offended on behalf of his rat, which wasn’t even necessary, because Scabbers seemed to glare with Percy at Charlie, whiskers twitching lightly. 

Charlie raised his arms in feigned innocence, laughing sheepishly: “Alright, alright, c’mon Perce, you aren’t going to prefer your rat over your big brother, right?”

“Well, that is debatable.” Percy responded, raising both eyebrows when he looked at Charlie, who pouted at him, pushing out his bottom lip to make sure to show his little brother how truly sad he was. Percy is pretty savage for an eleven year old.

But Charlie eventually laughed, giving Percy a quick hug. “I need to get ready for the training now. It was great to see you, buddy. I’ll see you in the common room!”

Percy smiled now too, which made Oliver smile. Seems like Percy did have a decent relationship with his brothers after all.

“Greet Bill from me later, alright? I will see you later!”

Oliver grabbed Percy’s sleeve and pulled him along enthusiastically so they could finally go back to the castle, well, more to the front of the castle, where they would have their first flying lesson, which Percy totally forgot over seeing Charlie. 

Percy dug his heels into the ground like the child he still was, not that this was going to stop Oliver who kept pulling him along, dirt and grass beginning to collect under Percy’s soles.

“Come on.”

“No.”

“It will be fun!”

“Nooo.” 

Percy was really not looking forward to this flying lesson at all and it showed, making himself as heavy as possible to give Oliver a hard time pulling him along, his friend having none of it and only pulling harder. 

“You don’t leave me a choice, Perce!” He then declared, placing his hands on his hips and grinning at him: “If you don’t come along, then I’ll pick you up and carry you there myself! I’ll count to three! One…”

Percy gave him a look, not only doubting Oliver’s ability to carry him even a feet away, but also his ability to count to three, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Two…”

No, surely Oliver couldn’t be serious, he was just goofing off. He was goofing a lot. It’d be fine, he wasn’t particularly scared. 

“Three!”

However, what did scare Percy was that Oliver placed his hands on the redheads waist and lifted him up in a quick swoop, Percy now hanging from Oliver’s shoulder, making him screech and kick with his legs. “Wood!! Let go of me this instant!!”

Oliver laughed heartily and managed to make a single step before his legs gave out and he collapsed, Percy landing on top of him. Now, Percy did glare at the sheepish looking Oliver at first, but when he saw how Oliver’s face was covered in grass and dirt and his expression that looked like a child that was busted stealing cookies from the jar….he laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle, but it was more than Oliver expected, ever, making his eyes light up like he could use Lumos with them.

“Come now, let’s go. Before you try to carry me again.” 

Oliver laughed now too, letting Percy help him get up and together they head to their first flying lesson. That didn’t mean that Percy was looking forward to it now, because he still wasn’t, don’t get your hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really motivated due to some really nice comments, so here is the third chapter for you! ^^ I'd be very thankful for comments because they keep me motivated and I know people are interested in this story. Thank you for your time, I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Broom Practice

Percy looked like he was in a very very bad mood, standing next to one of the school brooms and Oliver directly next to him, vibrating with excitement and looking absolutely thrilled. Percy shot him a distasteful look, asking himself how one could be so excited over something as mundane as flying on a broom when the time could be spent studying. 

Madame Hooch looked over the group she was supposed to teach today, her yellow eyes roaming over them like the dangerous gaze of a hawk and Percy shrunk in on himself, which was not difficult, his wizards head still poking out and making him noticeable though. 

Oliver tried to reassure his friend, slinging an arm around him and whispering: “C’mon Perce, don’t look like that, you look like a rat that’s about to be eaten by a hawk!”

Percy hissed back: “No jabs at Scabbers!”, patting his robe pocket absentmindedly, shooting Oliver a mild glare. Oliver sighed, shaking his head: “No, I’m talking about you! You look and act like prey! Come on! Puff yourself up! Show how self assured you are!”

“But I’m not!” Oliver’s attempt didn’t really work out, but he sighed, trying his best to do what Oliver told him to do and not look like ‘prey’, whatever that meant. His posture was ramrod straight, looking at Madame Hooch with a serious gaze, which made Oliver bury his face in his hands. “You really suck at this, mate….”

Percy bristled, glaring at Oliver and telling him: “Would you kindly shut up?! What am I supposed to do, drop dead?! I don’t even want to be here!!” Oliver chuckled helplessly: “I think dropping dead would be your best bet now! You know, like a possum!”

“What in the name of Merlin is a possum?!” Seems like Oliver’s analogy didn’t exactly work out in his favour sadly. Seems like Percy didn’t know a whole lot about muggel animals, not that he could blame him. He was so focused on studying, it didn’t seem like he was spending his time with anything else. That’s why it was obvious to Flitwick, even on the first day, that Percy was already far ahead, given that he could almost effortlessly cast an impressive Lumos spell in the first lesson. Hopefully he would help Oliver, who had only quidditch in his head and wasn’t really paying attention at all. But this was his metier! Here he could shine and show Percy what he was capable of!

Madame Hooch told them how they would be able to summon their broom into their hand, Oliver nodding along with a grin. Oliver’s father was quidditch obsessed and often taught Oliver at home, so he already knew how to do this, mumbling Madame Hooches words under his breath, waiting with excitement for when they could start. 

Of course, Oliver was the first that was able to do it. He just needed to say the word and the broom basically jump into his palm, a grin forming on his face and Madame Hooch nodding in his direction, seeming pleased. After that there wasn’t a whole lot else he had to do, instead watching Percy struggle with his broom with interest. 

He chuckled when the broom didn’t show any indication of moving, Percy’s frustration rising with every time he instructed the broom to go up, to no avail. Oliver snorted when he looked at Percy’s face. The poor guy looked like he was this close to leaning down, picking the broom up and breaking it in the middle. His hat fell down once more from the one time he shook his head in frustration, his flaming locks now free to flow wherever they desired, which seemed to be everywhere apparently. 

“Percy, you need to sound stern but not like you’re gonna use it as firewood!” Laughed Oliver, trying to demonstrate it to him, setting his broom down and doing it again. Percy observed Oliver, then tried to do the same thing. His broom only rolled a bit, but it was certainly an improvement. 

It took another 10 minutes and Percy still couldn’t do it, his frustration very obvious. He took this far harder than he should, given that a Hufflepuff across from Percy couldn’t yet do it either. Finally he seemed to use the right voice as he instructed “Up!” And the broom shot into his hand. Percy startled, almost letting go, his fingers enclosing around the wood at exactly the right time, a sigh of relief escaping the redhead as he finally relaxed a tiny bit, even if he was still grumpy. 

Oliver grinned at him, jabbing him in the side with his own broom, which made Percy almost whack him over the head with his broom, but he changed his mind at the last second, trying to control himself. Don’t get angry, he’s just trying to help. But Percy had to admit, he really wanted to leave. He didn’t like flying. He didn’t have a particular reason for it apart from the fact that his whole family was obsessed with quidditch while he viewed it as a waste of time.   
He always preferred reading instead. But that wasn’t viewed very highly in his family apparently.

Percy didn’t even hear how Madame Hooch instructed them to now sit on their brooms, his body did it automatically while his mind was somewhere else entirely. Why was his family so obsessed with such a pointless sport? Why was Oliver like that too? Why could he never wake their curiosity with the books he was reading? Why was it always quidditch? Why was it always him the twins played pranks on? They coloured his hair so many times already, made him throw up his food, cause him to only speak in animal noises for hours, made him slip around like he was on eyes, dunked his head in a sink with a charmed brush so it kept brushing Percy’s face with soap. Why was he the butt of every joke?

Percy yelped when suddenly a gloved hand was on his shoulder, grabbing him a bit too tightly and causing him to jump in the air, flying for few seconds before landing again, a bit harder than necessary. Madame Hooch looked down on him, before nodding: “Good technique, Mr. Weasley. 5 points for Gryffindor.”

Percy thought for a moment he misheard, looking around in complete confusion, only now realizing that it was Madame Hooch that put her hand on his shoulder. Percy looked like he just ate a Bertie Botts bean with pepper flavour, looking over to Oliver who flashed him a thumbs up, probably not realizing that Percy just had the scare of his life. Oliver quickly jumped in the air, hovered for a bit and then landed back down, causing him to earn 5 points for Gryffindor too. Percy still looked scared and confused, but Oliver put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer: “Bloody good job, mate! Why didn’t ya tell me ya can already hover?”

“Because I can’t! Madame Hooch startled me, that’s the only reason I could do anything that resembled flying!” Oliver’s mouth took on an ‘O’ shape as he finally understood what prompted Percy to suddenly start flying, then laughing silently. “You had your head in the clouds?! Seriously?”

Percy’s ears took on a hue, curse his pale Weasley skin, defending himself with a shaking voice: “O-Of course not! She is just sneaking around I couldn’t hear her!”

“Are you serious? I thought you were focusing or something. She called you 3 times before she put her hand on you, mate.” Percy was starting to get embarrassed beyond relief, a light blush on his face as he hid his freckled face in his hands, trying to cool down so he wouldn’t take off like he did a few seconds before. Magic mixed with emotions was never a good thing, it could power powerful things but you couldn’t control it at the same time…

Percy tried for the remaining flying lesson to not attract any attention to himself, the last thing he needed was to stick out negatively or shoot into the sky like a one of Fred and Georges bottle rockets they shot at him sometimes. Wood on the other hand was fully in his element, showing off all his skills he already learned, hovering, he could even fly well enough. Oliver told Percy about his quidditch crazy dad and how early he got Oliver into the quidditch fever two, the two of them training since he could walk. That was around the time Charlie and Percy read books together. Percy was learning to read very early, earlier than any of the other Weaslings, he remembered his mother crying when he read a book to her. 

Thankfully the rest of the flying lesson went by pretty unsuccessful. Some Slytherin’s were glaring at him, but otherwise he got by just fine, putting his hat back on. But Percy probably broke a world record, because never did someone run faster away from a lesson than he did when Madame Hooch dismissed them all, Oliver struggling to catch up with Percy despite having longer legs than him. Hopefully he would stay taller, otherwise Percy might just outrun him.

“Perce! Wait mate! Bloody hell, Perce! stop!” Percy did intent to quickly head into the castle, skip having something to eat altogether and just head to potions, but Oliver tackled him to the side and the two of them rolled down the hill together, gathering so much momentum that they couldn’t stop, their helpless yelling the only thing audible until they finally made it to the ground, both of them needing a second to gather their thoughts and intestines, just to make sure they were all still in the right place. 

Percy burped but thankfully didn’t throw up, though he was feeling dizzy, his state not improving when he realized he didn’t wear his glasses. They must have fallen off. Percy tried to find his glasses, touching the ground around him and squinting, trying to locate them but being unable to do so. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he lost his head too. Again. 

“W-Wood….do you see my g-glasses…?” He put a fist to his mouth and burped again, his stomach hasn’t quite recovered yet it seems. Oliver didn’t answer, typical. 

But then someone held their hand out and offered Percy his glasses. Percy, being very dizzy, naturally assumed that Oliver grew 8 feet and had found his glasses. He took the spectacles and thanked the person with a quick: “Thanks Wood.” Next to him was a squeak audible, but Percy ignored it, putting on his glasses and being relieved that they didn’t break. He didn’t know the spell to repair them just yet and his family couldn’t afford new glasses. 

He then looked over to the person that found his glasses, immediately craning his neck and promptly realizing that the person in front of him was not Oliver, unless he actually grew eight feet during their tumbling and grew a full beard, which was highly unlikely. Percy’s eyes widened and looked to the side he heard the squeak from, concluding that it came from Wood, seeing that his friend had scooted a few feet backwards, looking at the giant in front of them with wide eyes. 

Percy gulped, his first instinct to do the same thing as Oliver did and scoot away from the giant in front of him, but then remembering he had seen this guy before. Two times. Once when they arrived at Hogwarts, he took them with the boats to the castle so they could prepare for the opening ceremony. And he was sitting at the teachers table, eating and occasionally looking over the students with a happy glint in his eyes. 

Percy stammered, swallowing to try and get the lump out of his throat before finally managing to speak: “Thank- uh….thank you sir…?” He was trying his best, Oliver looking at him like he just challenged Dumbledore to a duel. 

The giant chuckled, assuring Percy: “It’s fine boy. You two took quite the tumble. I’m sorry for staring, but it was fun to watch.”

Percy could imagine. He glared at Oliver, who shrugged as if it wasn’t his fault that happened, then looking back at the big guy and finally remembering: “You took us to Hogwarts with the boat!” How could Oliver forget, he and Percy even shared a boat with him. They were kind of a weight balance since the giant was sitting in the back and they at the front, at least as much at the front as possible to not sit on the lap of the giant. 

The giant helped the two of them up, grabbing each with one hand and hoisting them up like they were little kittens, the two children a bit wobbly on their legs. 

“I’m Rubeus Hagrid. I take care of the wild animals around Hogwarts. But enough about me. Who are you two?”

“I’m Oliver Wood! I want to become a quidditch player!” Oliver immediately introduced himself with a grin, as if he wasn’t terrified a minute ago, jabbin his thumb into Percy’s arm as he introduced him: “And that is Percy Weasley. He’s a nerd, but we’re still friends.”

Percy was not very happy on being introduced that way but before he could scold Oliver, Hagrid looked down at the two of them, smiling: “Another Weasley, ey? Yer kind’s just everywhere. Nice ta meet ya two. Ya fancy some tea before ya go back ta the castle?”

Percy was inclined to say no, he really was, but they still had time before potions would begin and he should probably clean his glasses before he even thought about presenting himself in the castle where all teachers and classmates could see him. 

Oliver certainly seemed enthusiastic, quick to accept for Percy, grabbing the redhead in a headlock and quickly answering: “We’d love to! Thanks a lot for the question! C’mon Perce!”

How did he get into this situation-

But, against all odds, Percy had to admit that he had a good time. Hagrid was very gentle despite being a giant that could probably break them like a twig. He had a comfortable little hut, offered them a seat and asked them what tea they wanted and then they just talked the whole time, about different creatures, about hogwarts and the houses, the house cup, how Percy and Oliver tumbled down the hill, about the different teachers. A fire was crackling softly in the fireplace and Hagrid even showed them the Niffler he was currently taking care of. The creatures looked a bit like a mole, looking at them curiously. After the two got to feed him it got a bit closer to them. 

“Ye two are quite good at that! Who knows, maybe ye two can help me sometimes with all these critters, I would be thankful!” Oliver grinned, already accepting and guaranteeing that he would come and visit more often and he also already promised that Percy wouldn’t have a choice, he would be dragged along anyway. Now, at first Percy planned to never return, he had a lot of studying to do after all, but he had to admit….that it was comfortable here...and it can be quiet….so maybe he could study while Oliver and Hagrid took care of the creatures….so Percy agreed, making Hagrid beam and Oliver cheer. 

The two stayed at Hagrids for a bit more time, before Percy suddenly jumped up with a horrible realization, yelling at Oliver that they were late for potions. Hagrid and Oliver both jumped at that, Oliver’s eyes widening in horror. The last person he wanted to be late to was Snape. “Oh, Merlin, bloody hurry up, mate! We’ve got no time to lose!”

Percy pointed his wand at Oliver and said: “Wingardium Leviosa!” And suddenly Oliver was floating a few inches over the ground, making him yelp in surprise while floating helplessly. Percy picked his hat up and said his goodbyes to Hagrid before storming out, the giant smiling as he waved at them. “I enjoyed our meeting Hagrid, I hope that we can meet again!” And after that the door slammed shut, he could see Percy sprinting down the path and then up the hill to get to the castle in time, Oliver floating behind him. These two were something special, Hagrid could feel that. And he as glad to have them as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! ^^ I would really appreciate comments, as they keep me motivated and hope to see you again for the next chapter!


	5. Fairies

It was just as Percy expected. Oliver insisted on going to Hagrid on a regular basis, and who was Percy to deny him this? He liked Hagrid too after all and he could do his homework in his hut too. But don’t think he would let Oliver copy his work. He would help him with it, but he wouldn’t let him copy anything. Oliver needed to learn for himself and as long as he wasn’t in the quidditch team he had all the time in the world to do his homework and study. Percy was merciless about that.

Right now Percy was the only one in Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid and Oliver were outside and taking care of some fairies that were living near Hagrid's hut. Oliver had a strange fascination for all of these dirty little critters, while Percy preferred to be inside the hut and read, take care of Fang, Hagrid’s new little puppy. Percy got some very intriguing books from Hagrid about the magical wildlife and it was so interesting to read. He always read them when he was taking a break from his studying, which was probably not the best break to take, but he didn’t care. 

A crashing came from outside and then Oliver was screaming, but Percy knew that it was because he angered the fairies in some way, simply resuming his reading. He was at the chapter about hippogriffs and was immediately intrigued. The drawing of the hippogriff shrieked a mute scream and spread its wings, galloping across the page and then vanishing into the background as a little ink splotch, only to come back and land back at the front of the page. Proud creatures, these hippogriffs. Percy could relate. 

What Hippogriffs couldn’t relate to most likely was their rat running away again! He had Scabbers for a few years now and yet he had the tendency of running away when he got the chance for it. “Scabbers, no!” He called out, almost falling from the gigantic chair he was in, tripping over his robes and hitting the ground with a groan, Fang starting to bark and chasing after the rat that was climbing one of the stone walls before jumping off and landing on Percy’s back, hiding in his pocket from Fang, just so he wouldn’t end up as a chew toy.

Percy groaned, looking up and picking up his glasses, putting them back on his nose. They had a small crack, dammit. How could that tumble a few weeks ago not break them but this did?! Hopefully he could do the spell already, he practiced hard for it but he never had an opportunity to test it and he would never purposefully break his glasses. 

He held the wand towards his broken glasses and did his best to speak clearly as he said: “Oculus Reparo.” A little spark came from his wand and the cracked glass almost melted back together in a fluent motion. Percy would be astounded, if he could actually see what was happening. 

He put his glasses back on, taking a look around. At least his glasses worked now. He flinched when the door suddenly busted open and Oliver came in, looking a bit dishevelled from the fairies pulling at his hair, asking Percy: “You don’t happen to have seen a fairy around here, right? We are missing one and the fairies get cranky because of it.” 

Now, Percy had to admit, he got a little distracted and therefore had no idea if a fairy got inside to do anything, so he shrugged, shaking his head. 

Oliver worried his bottom lip for a bit, looking back at Percy, his eyes widening when he saw something Percy didn't. There it was, the little rascal….Under Percy’s head, hiding in his flaming locks...how did it get in here in the first place? He didn’t even realize that Percy was giving him a funny look, Oliver was completely focused on the fairy in his hair and therefore, without a proper warning, charged at Percy, you know, how everyone should do it-

Percy, naturally, started screaming and running out of the hut, Oliver right behind him, yelling at him to stop running and that he needed to get it. Honestly, to Percy it sounded like he was gonna steal his kidney or something like that, so he quickly sprinted away, passed Hagrid, the caretaker almost falling over because of Percy and stopping Oliver to ask him what was going on. Now, Oliver was panting. He was a flyer, not a runner, so how was he supposed to catch up with Percy?

“The….fairy….is under….his hat…”

He pointed in Percy’s direction while panting and Hagrid’s eyes widened, yelling after Percy and running. Now, unbeknownst to the two young first graders, but you shouldn’t take a fairy out of their territory, that could have some ugly side effects. He couldn’t blame Percy for running away from Oliver who was running after him like a serial killer, the kid could have handled that better. 

“Go get on yer broom, lad, catch up ta him, I give ya the permission!” Thankfully Oliver had brought along his broom, he wanted to use it to feed the creatures more effectively and now he could put it to good use! Oliver nodded and sprinted over to his broom, taking off and chasing after Percy, yelling at him: “PERCE! WAIT UP!”

“WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME DO YOU WANT?!” Percy was not particularly happy about being chased like that, getting exhausted, his face was as red as his hair. “The fairy!” Wood pointed at Percy’s hat, yelling: “It’s under there!” 

Percy suddenly stopped and Oliver crashed into a tree because of that, unable to stop in time and groaning.

“You okay?” Percy asked him and Oliver gave a thumbs up from some random bush he landed in. He seemed to evolve a rash, they should probably look at this a bit closer. Thankfully Oliver managed to climb out of the bush, scratching his hand absentmindedly. 

“Don’t do that, I think you landed in something poisonous.” 

Oliver was confused at first, then looked at his hand and yelped when he saw the rash, Percy quick to reassure him: “Don’t worry, Hagrid’s gotta have something for this. And if he doesn’t, we’ll ask Professor Sprout! She does have taken a liking to us!”

It was true, the herbology Professor has taken a strange liking to both Percy and Oliver. She always let them work together in a team, told them how great they did and even offered to give them extra lessons to help her with the different plants, which Percy did not deny. Oliver only helped out occasionally. It gave Gryffindor a ridiculous amount of house points and Percy learned so much about the different plants that he didn’t need to look into an herbology book anytime soon. It was very enlightening to hear it from a professor that you can ask questions. Oliver was only mildly interested, but at least him and Percy could then go and eat something together. 

Percy took his hat off and grabbed something that immediately started feeping and squeaking and looked at him with big eyes. It was a fairy, not doubt about it. Percy held it by the wings but quickly dropped it into his hand, getting out some bread crumbs and offering them to it. The fairy squinted at them, before ultimately deciding that they were probably alright to eat and began to munch on them. 

“Nice one, mate.” 

Oliver wanted to pat Percy on the shoulder, but he quickly took a giant sidestep. Whatever that rash was, Percy didn’t want to get it, even if it was easy to heal, he didn’t want to risk it. 

Oliver pouted, though he understood where Percy was coming from, taking a bit of distance just out of safety. They went back to Hagrid’s hut to give him back the fairy. Hagrid was happy to see both of them well, taking the fairy. “Thanks boys. Fairies can be mischievous, so don’t have any business with them before asking me, got it?”

Percy and Oliver both nodded. They knew what magic creatures can be capable off and they were only 11, they knew better than to mess with anything, well, Percy knew better and kept Oliver away from any idiocy that didn’t involve quidditch, because by Merlin, the world would need to collapse and Oliver would still find a way to race around on his broom like a fool. 

Percy looked at Hagrid, asking him: “Oh, by the way. Oliver flew into something poisonous I think. Do you know what we could do about that?”

Oliver held out his arm for emphasis and Hagrid squinted at the rash, than shaking his head: “Sorry boys, that’s out of me metier. Go to Professor Sprout, ‘m sure she’ll help ya.” They already suspected that, so they said their goodbyes, with Hagrid asking: “Can I expect you tomorrow again?”

“You bet!” Responded Oliver before Percy could even think about the question. They actually had to study for transfiguration, but he could probably do that over here too. “We will see you tomorrow, Hagrid.”

Hagrid smiled and waved and the boys waved back while they were on their way to the greenhouses. They had herbology just a few hours ago, so it was likely that Professor Sprout was still there to take care of some of the more dangerous plants in greenhouse number three or something.   
“Professor Sprout?!” Percy poked his head in, not daring to get closer and got almost bitten his head off by a venemosa tentacula, quickly pulling his head back before he ended as plant food. 

“You alright?!” Asked Oliver, looking Percy over as if he got just attacked by a wild dog. Percy only nodded. “I’m unharmed…”

Oliver stepped inside and blocked the dangerous plant off with his broom, declaring loudly: “Professor Sprout! We need help with summink!” When Percy tried to follow Oliver, he shook his head and blocked him off with his broom. Seemed like he didn’t want Percy to get almost bit again. 

At least Professor Sprout finally heard them, coming inside the main room and gasping: “Oh! Mr. Wood! Mr. Weasley! I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you!” She grabbed a sturdy looking stick and slapped the biting plant, which made a shrieking noise and retreated more into its pot. Oliver still glared at it suspiciously and was just about to tell Percy he could come in, but the redhead was already standing next to him, talking to Professor Sprout: “Professor, Oliver fell into a bush and now he has a rather odd rash and we wanted to ask if you could maybe do something about it before we go to the hospital wing.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, let me take a look at it!” Oliver held out his hand and Professor Sprout pushed his sleeve up, looking at the rash in detail to find out which plant Oliver might have touched. She immediately gasped. “Where was that plant?! I’m afraid it is already too late for you…”

Oliver gulped, looking like he’d seen a ghost….sad ghost was probably Percy because he just lost 3 nuances of his already very pale skin. “Wh-What….?” Percy almost didn’t get the word out. Was Oliver going to die….? He….he really didn’t want that….”

Professor Sprout immediately laughed, looking apologetic as she told them: “I’m so sorry, but it was a little joke. Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious.” 

Both boys heaved an audible sigh of relief. Being bamboozled by the herbology professor like that, almost giving them both a heart attack. Oliver shook his head. He should have known it wasn't serious. He began to laugh too. Not gonna lie, it was pretty funny and he wished he would have seen his own face. It probably looked priceless. Oliver could take almost everything with a grain of salt, having no trouble to laugh at his own dismay. Percy, however, still looked as white as a sheet. Honestly, if someone were to walk in, they would probably think Percy was the one that needed medical attention…

Professor Sprout took off Percy’s hat and gently patted him on the head, chuckling sympathetically: “I’m sorry I scared you dear. Don’t worry, your friend is not gonna die anytime soon! Just put on this paste and you will be as good as new in just a few minutes!” She gave Oliver the tube with the paste in and Percy his head back. Oliver looked at the tube, then grinned: “Thanks a lot, Ma’am!”

“Oh, don’t mention it dear! Now chop chop, you have transfiguration in a bit and it would be bad for you to come late! I’ll see you later!” She then promptly smacked the plant again, which made a little whimpering sound and retreated the vines that almost grabbed Oliver. 

“Thanks Professor! Come on now Perce!” He was shoving Percy out of the greenhouse, still eyeing the plant with a glare, relaxing once they left the dangerous greenhouse.

“Why did you push me back?” Asked Percy. he wasn’t really mad, he was just curious because Oliver never really pushed him before. 

Oliver pouted, exclaiming: “I just didn’t want you to get hurt! We’re friends!”

Percy looked at Oliver, completely astounded, gesturing between themselves, the eyes between his glasses were wide. “We’re….friends…?”

Now it was Oliver’s turn to look surprised. He always assumed him and Percy were friends, ever since they talked on the train and got along pretty well. They shared a room, they worked together a lot, they helped each other and they basically hung out all the time. Did Percy really not think that they were friends…? It was the most logical thing to Oliver, he didn’t even consider that Percy might see the situation a bit different. 

“Of course. D’ya not think so?”

“Oh... I….yes...yes I do, I was just...surprised, is all…”

Percy then smiled. He never had a real friend before, apart from Scabbers and his brothers don’t count, they barely qualified as friends. But now he had an actual friend? It made him feel happy, knowing there was someone that considered him a friend. His siblings often said he was too much of a nerd to properly fit in. Maybe they were wrong after all- 

Oliver smiled back and then grabbed Percy’s sleeve. “ of course we’re friends! And I’ll look after you so you don’t drown in your nerdy books all day! Now come on! Or we’re gonna miss transfiguration and McGonagall will yell at us!”

Percy nodded, hurrying after Oliver so he wouldn’t trip and fall into the mud like last time he was falling behind. Now they just needed to get transfiguration over with and their school day was basically over. Which really wouldn’t be a problem. Percy was basically enchanted by these lessons and the fact that Professor McGonagall was an animagus. He had so much respect for her and so many questions to ask! Thankfully McGonagall was a very nice and always ready to answer Percy’s questions.

And trust me. He has a LOT of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I would be very happy about a comment to keep me motivated so I can upload these chapters at the speed I am doing it right now! ^^


	6. Potential

Percy was in the library, like almost every day when Oliver didn’t drag him down to Hagrids, refreshing his facts so they were still fresh in his mind, currently re-visiting how to properly brew a healing for boils. Fascinating how back then this was a problem and now it is taught to first years. Percy was surrounded by books and parchments, most of them from the library. He already knew most of the first year stuff, so he was working on second year spells and advancing quickly. He glanced outside. It was rainy today, so Hagrid had called off their meeting today. It was really useful that Oliver had an owl for these situations, because Scabbers would most likely never do something useful. But Percy didn’t mind. 

He scribbled something on his parchments, quickly checking the length of it and then nodding in satisfaction. History of wizardry was a dull topic but you get quickly the hang of it when you study hard enough. Oliver always fell asleep in class so Percy had to give him private lessons, but, surprisingly, Percy didn’t mind in the slightest. It didn’t only help him revise all the things they talked about in the lesson that day, Oliver was also his friend and he should help him out at least to some degree. He wouldn’t let him copy his work, but he would teach him and help him so he could write his own assignments. When Errell, their family owl, finally arrived with his mothers first letter to him and he wrote back that he made a friend, his father wrote him that she bursted into tears. It confused Percy. She began crying from pride when he made a friend but not that he is top of the class in every subject? That….didn’t really seem fair….

“Hey, bro!” Percy looked up, rightening his glasses as he smiled. “Hey Bill… do you need something?” Bill was head boy, everyone looked up to him in awe, including Percy and people constantly talked about him. He was smart and popular. He was basically everything Percy always wanted to be. So Percy wanted to follow his footsteps...the problem was just that accomplishments aren’t nearly as impressive and significant when someone in your family has already done them before you. But what else was he to do? Bill was one of the smartest students in the school and Charlie was an admired quidditch player. There isn’t anything left for him to do. The only thing he could do was exceed Bill and work at the ministry. 

Bill sat down next to Percy, pulling his little brother closer for a little hug. “Just wanted to see how you were doing. Studying hard I see?” Percy nodded enthusiastically and Bill smiled at him, a hint of sympathy on his face. He understood Percy’s struggles, similar to Charlie, but he was busy himself and could only do so much. 

“Oh, I just remembered. Professor McGonagall wanted you to come to her office. Did you break any rules that she wants to see you?” Percy tensed up like his whole body was locked up by a curse. He tried to rummage through his brain and remember what he might have done to warrant being seen by her, but his mind was full of potion ingredients and dates of important events of the last wizarding war. Percy bit his lip, his hands becoming clammy. He didn’t want to get into trouble and cost gryffindor house points, he didn’t….He…

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Take a deep breath, count to 5, come on Perce…” Bill seemed to recognize that Percy was panicking and was immediately trying to calm him down, because he really didn’t need his little brother panicking about something like this. “It’s not even sure if it’s because of you breaking a rule! It might be something completely different. So cheer up, or I might have to Rictusempra you!” He encouraged his little brother, smiling at him and jabbing him lightly to try and ease his nerves a bit. 

It only helped a bit, but at least Percy was smiling, so that was a good sign. He was still nervous though. He couldn’t recall ever breaking any rules. Did Oliver break any rules? If he did Percy wasn’t there, he was furrowing his brows trying to remember, but he felt like he got hit by an amnesia curse, he couldn’t think of anything that would warrant McGonagall to call him…

Bill patted him on the shoulder: “Now come on, we should go. Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, do we? Do you know where her office is? Do you want me to take you?” Percy knew where her office was, it was relatively easy to get there and it just needed a simple knock and once the professor gave the okay he could go inside. It was easy. And Bill going with him had no logical benefits….and yet...he really didn’t want to go alone...Bill telling him it would be okay reassured him, knowing that Bill didn’t know of any reason to punish him soothed his flaming nerves. 

Percy eventually nodded, admitting: “I would….like for you to escort me...please…” He was so timid when he asked that, he didn’t want to be a bother to his brother, who was probably incredibly busy with NEWT’s or OWL exams, he forgot which it were for his year. It was so strange to think about it, Bill was six years older than him...he would graduate from Hogwarts soon and do bigger and better things…the thought alone made Percy’s stomach churn. He couldn’t help but feel like he was born too late, even if he had four younger siblings. 

Bill smiled encouragingly, as if trying to show him that it was really no problem, doing a quick wave with his wand and all the books and parchments sorted themselves into neat little piles. Another flick and gone they were, making Percy gasp, looking at Bill with wide eyes, who chuckled at his brothers reaction. “Close your mouth or pixies will fly inside. I apparatet your stuff to your dorm so nothing gets stolen.”

Percy looked at his brother with stars in his eyes, Bill was always a great wizard, asking him: “Can you teach me how to do that? It would be so useful!” Bill grinned, ruffling Percy’s hair and causing his hat to fall down, why did everyone do that? Percy huffed, picking his hat up and on his head again. He was one of the only people that wore his hat, but he saw it more or less as his duty, given that it was technically part of their uniform. And it was a good way to tame his curls in at least some way. It really wasn’t fair that he was the only Weasley that had to wrestle around with a set of stubborn curls. 

“How about we go to McGonagall’s office first and when everything is going well I will teach you the spell’s quickly, does that sound good?” At least it helped a bit with Percy’s nerves, knowing he had something to look forward too, nodding and therefore accepting Bill’s offer, getting up following Bill up a flight of stairs, heading for McGonagall’s office. It was easy, really. Technically it was easy. He walked a further distance and climbed more stairs in his life. So why were his feet so heavy and his heart thumping? Why did he struggle with his breathing? He shouldn’t be physically exhausted just yet. He walked more on a daily basis with Oliver, because the brunet was always on the move, he was quite restless really. And yet, this seemed to be his biggest challenge, he felt like weights are attached to his ankles and his mind is in another hemisphere. 

They arrived way quicker than Percy would have liked, because it is so easy, logically speaking. But Percy still didn’t feel ready, even if there was nothing to feel ready for, there was nothing to prepare, the only thing he needed to do was knock, get inside and listen to what Professor McGonagall had to say to him...so why did he not move his hand and knock? The longer he prolonged it, the more nervous he would become. But he just couldn’t move, he felt frozen….was this what...panic felt like? 

Percy almost pointed his wand at the person that put a hand on his shoulder, but he realized in time that it was only bill wishing him good luck. Bill was taking on his big brother role, as oldest out of seven he really has to master that role. He gave percy a hug and then encouraged him: “Go on, I know you can do it. Tell me how it went later on, alright? And then I will teach you those two spells!”

Percy nodded mutely, turning back to the door and finally raising his hand to knock three times, his rhythm was a bit out of tune, but he was close enough. Bill gave him a quick thumbs up and then went down the hall and back down the stairs to make his round and then most likely study a bit. 

Percy had to wait an agonizing five seconds before she finally heard the professor's voice calling him in. Percy gulped and opened the door, stepping inside. He took a quick glance around the office, but then focused on McGonnigal, who was currently correcting some assignments, an owl perched next to her in a cage, probably to be used in the next transfiguration lesson. 

Percy didn’t dare say anything and interrupt the professor in her important work, so he was standing there like petrified, not even Scabbers was moving in his pocket. McGonagall finally put the quill in the ink pot and left it there to look up at Percy, her face as stoney as always: “Mr. Weasley, there you finally are. I assume everything is alright?”

Percy nodded wordlessly, then remembered this was one of his teachers and not talking to his professors was disrespectful, so he answered, his voice a bit higher than usual: “I’m feeling satisfactory, thank you Professor….may I ask why you wanted me to come here..?” Was that too straightforward? Oh, hopefully not, he wished he could just turn back time but he couldn’t appear nervous now. Put on your poker face, Percy, you can do it. 

When he looked up at McGonagall his eyes widened slightly, but not out of fear, but out of surprise. She was smiling at him. It was a gentle smile, as if she was a mother that could understand him being nervous, quickly assuring him: “There is no reason to feel petrified, Mr. Weasley. You are not in trouble.”

Percy let out a sigh of relief, a giant burden just lifted from his shoulders. Now he finally looked like a child again and not like a puppet whose puppeteer has a cramping hand. 

“I see...that’s a relief, but..may I ask what you called me here for if i didn’t break any rule?”

“Yes, I was just getting to that. You see Mr. Weasley.” She almost seemed a bit nervous herself, but Percy was most likely just imagining things. She was pacing in her room, up and down, the white owl following her movements as she seemed to be deep in thought before finally turning around and addressing Percy again. 

“You don’t know that, Mr. Weasley, but for a few years now Dumbledore himself has instructed every Professor at the school to keep an eye on every student and look for high potential. Responsible for that are the Marauders. You don’t need to know who they are, they were up to no good, but they were powerful wizards. Two of them were even animagi at a pretty young age.”

Percy listened intently, as if there was nothing more important in the world than her words right now, not daring to interrupt her, just in case. He nodded to show that he understood, hoping McGonagall would continue. And thankfully, she did. 

“Like I said, since then we keep our eyes open for young students with a similar potential. And I noticed that you seem to have high potential. Please answer me that question. Transfigurations have been easy for you so far, haven’t they?” 

Percy felt a lump in his throat once more, but nodded, trying to explain: “I don’t really know why, but so far transfiguration came to me naturally...I only need to study the names and wand movements, but usually the spells work for the first time when I test them…”

McGonagall nodded at that, smiling once more. “That’s what I noticed too, Mr. Weasley. You have potential that needs to be further looked into and trained. I would prefer to give you private lessons from now on added to your normal schedule to see what you might be able to do with that potential. Not even your brothers have showed this potential before.”

Percy’s eyes got wide at that. “Not even them…?” When McGonagall shook her head, the gears in his head began to turn. Private lessons to become even better at transfiguration, to see how far his potential could go...he needed to read up on those marauders, but he would be a grade A fool if he denied that offer. So he nodded. 

“I would be honoured, Professor!” McGonagall smiled in return, seeming relieved. It was always better to closely supervise the potential and not let it run wild, that is how criminals like Sirius Black are made….she should have supervised him more closely, he had so much potential, only for it all to go down and now he was in Azkaban…

She turned back to Percy: “Very well then. I expect you on every monday, wednesday and friday for your extra lesson. I am looking forward to testing and training your abilities.”

Percy smiled, straightening his posture a bit. “Thank you Professor! I hope you have a pleasant rest of the day! I will come here tomorrow for my extra lessons!”

“Very good! you may come after you had lunch with Mr. Wood. Please keep this a secret for the time being. I don’t want anyone to get too curious.”

“Understood Professor!” He nodded and was then dismissed by her, quickly leaving the office and heaving a huge sigh of relief. He had potential...huh? That was the first time he heard something like this...Maybe he could actually make something of it. He wasn’t yet sure where exactly these private lessons would be heading, but he was excited to learn more things. So Percy hurried back to the common room. He still needed to study for a bit and help Oliver with his charms assignment. Thankfully it was easy, so it wouldn’t take too long. But mostly he was looking forward to his first private transfiguration lesson. Just to keep it from Oliver would be a challenge....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I would be really happy if you could keep a nice comment and tell me if you like thc hapter / story so far. It would keep me motivated so I can keep writing these chapters faily for you to read ^^


	7. Curiosity

“So Percy’s doin’ ‘is private lessons, eh?” Hagrid questioned while feeding some Nifflers with Oliver, the kid pouting as he held some food in his hand to try and lure one of the little critters to try and pet one of them. Oliver was clearly in a sour mood, with a face that would bring 4 days of pouring rain and even the Nifflers saw how foul Oliver’s mood was and decided to stay away for the time being, rather going to Hagrid who was his usual cheery self. 

“Yeah… Extra lessons. What a shite. As if he ain’t doin’ enough already!” Hagrid shot Oliver a look before throwing more food out to the little creatures. “And what’s ruined yer day fer ya to walk ‘round with a face like that?”

“IT’S BECAUSE OF-” Oliver threw more food at the Nifflers, then tripped over some stray food pellets and fell on his butt. At least the grass was soft but he could hear some creature laughing at him, looking up and noticing a ferret like creature. He forgot the name, but Percy told him they were crazy smart and could even speak english, but only use it to laugh at people and insult them. 

“Why you-” Oliver got up and was in the process of chasing after that little bastard, but Hagrid grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him up. “Why now, yer agitated today. What’s goin’ on, hm?” 

Oliver deflated and sighed heavily: “Why’s Percy now doin’ private lessons!? We wanted to visit you today and then he just told me he needed to do his stupid private lesson! What kinda shite is that?!”

Hagrid sighed, not letting go of the cranky Oliver and taking him back to his hut, setting him down in one of his seats while preparing some tea. “Ya know he’s only been doing this fer a few weeks, right? It’s almost Halloween, ya should be in a better mood fer that. Don’t tell me yer jealous, are ye?”

Oliver huffed indignantly, visibly deflating and looking at the oak table Hagrid had in his hut, picking up Fang the puppy and setting him in his lap. “‘m not. ‘m really not. I just don’t….get him, you know?! How can He sit inside all day and study? And he READS when he takes a break?! Why does he do that!”

“Well. Maybe he has fun studying.” Hagrid retorted with a small chuckle. He had wondered how Oliver and Percy became friends. They are very different from each other, Percy was focused on studying and didn’t pay much mind to sports, while it was the other way for Oliver. But, he had to give it to them, they were both ambitious, and if they wanted to make this friendship work, then there would be nothing that could stop them. Hogwarts could go up in flames and it wouldn’t change anything. He rarely saw children as stubborn as these two. 

“How could he even think that studying is fun?! There are much more fun things! Like quidditch! Or meeting up with you! Or quidditch!” 

Hagrid served him a cup of tea, the cup almost as big as Oliver's head, so he had to lean forward with a straw to drink the tea. He was still in a sour mood, but the tea was sweet enough to calm him down slightly. 

“Well. Have you ever considered that he may not like quidditch?” Asked Hagrid with a curious glance, snorting when he saw Oliver’s scandalized expression, as if it was a federal offense to not like quidditch. It was a bit like soccer in the muggle world, though Oliver’s heart always was with quidditch. “How could he not like quidditch?! It’s the best sport in the wizarding world! There is just no way someone could NOT like quidditch?! Someone can be indifferent about it, but they can still enjoy a match fair enough! How could someone NOT like quidditch?!”

Hagrid sat down across from Oliver, giving him a pointed look to not shout too much or he might spook something. He thought about Oliver’s question for a while though, humming to himself. “Maybe his eyesight is too bad so he can’t follow the game? He does wear glasses, doesn’t he?”

Oliver stopped, thinking about it. That could be the reason actually, now that he thought about it. Great, now he felt like a git for getting a bit too aggressive about quidditch yesterday. “Do you think I could make him like it?”

“I mean, once ya start playing I have the feeling he’ll be there for ye games. He’s yer friend, isn’t he? Maybe he doesn’t like the commotion, that could be a problem. Quidditch is always very loud an’ crowded!” Hagrid did make a point. Often the giant had to come early to the game so he would have space where he could actually exist properly and Percy was very small, he would get swallowed up by a crowd like this. He was often in the library, where never a lot of people were around. 

Oliver still pouted. “I guess, but I could help him with that! Once I’m in the team I could help him get a seat where it wouldn’t be so crowded! And when he is closer to the field maybe he can follow the movements better!”

Oliver just now realized that those reasons might not even be the main problems. They were probably two points added to Percy’s long list of why he might not like quidditch and preferred studying, but Oliver just didn’t get it. How could someone turn out the way Percy Weasley did? 

“I just….don’t get it, you know? His brother plays quidditch too! And his other brother is head boy! But even he shows up to quidditch matches! But Percy stays in the empty common room and reads! He READS Hagrid! Can you believe that?! He reads books that are not about quidditch!” Oliver was talking as if reading was something detestable, even if it really wasn’t. 

“Oliver, take a breath, yer getting agitated again. Maybe Percy just doesn’t like quidditch.”

Oliver really didn’t want to accept that. It seemed so surreal to him for someone to genuinely not like quidditch and actively avoid it. It didn’t sit right with him. He always thought everybody loved the sport. 

“But how, Hagrid? How can he not love it when everyone in his family loved it?!”

“Maybe he doesn’t like it because all ‘is family does?” 

Oliver stopped at that, thinking….It still didn’t make a whole lot of sense to Oliver, but who knows? Maybe that was the reason. Maybe one of the previous reasons was. He wouldn’t find out by asking Hagrid, that much was certain. He sighed, finally giving up and drinking more of the tea, trying to calm down. 

“Maybe. Who knows? Not us, that’s for sure..” He scratched his head. He may not understand it, but he could at least try and accept it. He never thought to become friends with someone that wasn’t into quidditch, but Percy defied his expectations multiple times now, so it seemed like he would do it once more. It wasn’t like he never saw Percy anymore, they shared a dorm and he had his extra lessons only on three afternoons and he could always hang out with other people.

“I mean...next year I’ll join the quidditch team, I’ll most likely train at that time then anyway…”

“Now dat’s the spirit!” Hagrid got up and patted Oliver so hard on the back he almost face planted into the almost empty cup, stopping just at the right moment. He patted Fang and looked up at the giant, then finally grinned. “Guess you’re right! No point in dwelling on it!”

If he had fun, who was he to deny it. But how could anyone have fun studying? He probably shouldn’t get stuck on it too much. Once he joined the quidditch team he wouldn’t have that much time anyway, so it was good that Percy was occupying himself! He should do the same thing! But not with studying, because he wasn’t a nerd! 

He already had an idea what he would do instead: “How about I fly over the forest and just pour the food out so everyone can get some? That would be way faster!” Oliver couldn’t help it, he had that itch that only flying on a broom could scratch! 

Hagrid looked unsure for a moment, then laughed. “Sure! I’d like ta see ya lift the bag!” 

Oliver knew the bag was almost as big as him, but he wouldn’t be stopped by this, not by a long shot! 

“I only need your help to tie it to my broom the right way, I’m sure we can make this work!”

He pulled Hagrid out of the hut and immediately grabbed his broom, readying himself to start, explaining: “Just tie the bag behind me, so I can lean forward and balance it out!”

“Look at ya, those weeks with Percy rubbed off on ya!” Hagrid did as he was instructed, making sure everything was tightly wrapped up and the bag wouldn’t fall and accidentally hit a woodland creature. 

“Alright, yer good to go! Good luck, lad!” Oliver had trouble actually starting, the bag weighing him down more than he expected but after a fair struggle and a little help from Hagrid he managed to fly up. He wasn’t nearly as fast as he would like, but at least he was actually moving and not crashing while screaming like a little girl and falling into a hippogriff that would then eat him and no, Oliver was definitely not overthinking this. 

He opened the bag behind him and got out a handful of food, throwing it down, before getting an idea and moving the bag so it was lightly pouring out and then he began to make his round, the bag getting lighter by the second and Oliver’s speed picking up so the wind was properly chasing through his hair and making him laugh in ecstasy. He loved flying so much. He couldn’t wait to join the quidditch team, he would be the best keeper Gryffindor has ever seen! 

He looked down into the forest, the pellets and flakes of food falling down like snow and hail, he couldn’t see anything from his height, but he was sure that every corner got enough food. He looked into the back, noticing that a bit of food was left. He flew lower so he could look between the trees. His eyes widened. There were so many animals! He didn’t know so many different things lived in there! There was even a unicorn! 

And being the gryffindor he was, he needed to land immediately, the handful of food in his hand, approaching very slowly, trying to appear non-threatening to the unicorn. He made himself smaller to show it that he was no threat, holding out his hand to show it the food. The unicorn was beautiful. It was so white and it’s mane was flowing in the wind, the horn long and patterned. It slowly came closer, sniffing at Oliver and then the food he was holding before deeming it fine enough, taking some of the treats and chewing on them. Oliver was ecstatic! Percy would never believe him when he told him that! Oliver slowly came closer, stretching his hand out. He was so...curious...he wanted to know what it felt like...maybe it would let him just for a second…

The unicorn actually didn’t move away and let him stroke it’s mane and Oliver was astounded. It was so silky and soft as if it has been cared for and didn’t belong to a wild creature of the forest. Oliver felt mesmerized and only perked up when he heard another sound. A growling. He looked around suspiciously, turning around. He only saw some small creatures whose names he didn’t know so far. There were some fairies, he knew those from that one time one hid under Percy’s hat. 

And then suddenly he heard leaves shake and a twig break and he tensed up, looking around once more. He heard a soft growl near him. Guess there was a reason it was called the forbidden forest...should he just hop onto his broom and fly off or should he stand still…? He decided to slowly retreat, which turned out ot be a mistake. 

He stepped on a twig, the sound when it broke naturally quiet but for Oliver it sounded like a thunderstorm was raging and suddenly something jumped out from the bush it was hiding in and was screeching at him and the only thing he really could do was scream like his life depended on it, stumble backwards and reaching for his broom, immediately flying into the sky before this thing whatever it was could catch him with it long claws. Oliver made it out of the woods, sighing in relief. He flew so far up that he couldn’t see the ground of the woods anymore. He didn’t want to see what attacked him in there. 

He forcefully exhaled, looking into the sky. It was getting late. He should hurry up to be on time for dinner. So he flew back over to Hagrid, of course keeping quiet about him landing in the forest and touching a unicorn, he wasn’t braindead, instead telling him that everything went well and they should do it again!

Hagrid got a bit concerned, because he couldn’t see Oliver anymore at some point, but Oliver just told him that he flew deeper to make sure the creatures realized what was going on and Hagrid bought it and was now ushering Oliver back into the castle, it was already time for supper. 

Oliver nodded and waved Hagrid goodbye and then went back on his broom and zoomed into the sky, doing a barrel roll and just enjoying the time he was flying , making a little detour to the quidditch fields to take a look around there again, even if he knew what it looked like by now. He couldn’t help himself. He loved it too much. He flew over the pitch as if it was his home, circling some of the stands and flying through the rings, looking at the slowly setting sun in the distance, enjoying the wind ruffling his short brown hair. He really couldn’t wait to finally join the team. Sad that first years usually weren’t allowed to fly, but he could wait.

Just now he realized what the setting sun meant, immediately yelping and speeding off in the direction of the castle. It was already time for supper and he completely forgot the time! Hopefully he didn’t let Percy wait too long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People don't seem to really care about this, but I'm gonna say it anyway: I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, maybe leave me a comment to tell me what you think about it ^^


	8. Games

It was the night before Halloween and Percy and Oliver were in their dorm. Oliver looked over at Percy, noticing that he was reading once again and making him frown. How could he always read? Wouldn’t he get tired one day? 

He shrugged, not paying it any mind and getting out his gameboy he brought from home. He turned the sound off and grabbed his wand. It was so useful that Percy helped him to properly cast Lumos, it was way more useful than any nightstand lamp could ever be, casting the spell and then leaning against his pillow and starting to play, humming the very quiet music coming from his gameboy.

Percy heard it, it was a strange sound at first, made out of irritating beeps, but he eventually realized that it was music, the beeps were making music, how odd. Where was it coming from? He put a mark into his book to remember where he left off and casted lumos, looking around the room suspiciously. The only thing he could see was Oliver, his curtains drawn so he wouldn’t be seen, but the light from his wand clearly visible. 

The dorm was quiet, they were, as always, the only boys in the room, there was an empty third bed between them that was never occupied since they were the only gryffindor boys of that year. Through a window shone the moon into their room, dipping everything into a cold light that made Percy look almost ethereal, his skin close to glowing and his flaming curls matting in colour. His socked feet made little patting noises when he walked over the wood, then became quiet once he reached the carpet. Percy always had a habit of walking quiet, so he usually wasn’t heard when he approached. He came closer to Oliver’s bed, the only thing he could see were Oliver’s shadow hunched over something and the light of his wand. What could be be doing?

“Oliver?” Percy was now at the stage where he would address Oliver by his first name, you can imagine how ecstatic Oliver had been when it happened the first time. 

Oliver perked up, crawling to the edge of the bed and pushing the curtains partly away so he could peek at Percy. “What’s up Perce?” Usually Percy wanted to have some quiet hours so he could read in peace and Oliver would do whatever at that time. Sometimes he read his quidditch books but sometimes he craved a different kind of entertainment. 

“I heard strange sounds, do you know where they are coming from?” Percy squinted, looking around suspiciously. He could still hear the sounds, where were they coming from? They sounded good, but they also irritated him. Was it some magical creature that was hiding with one of them and they didn’t notice before? Was it dangerous?

Oliver laughed, quick to reassure his friend: “Don’t worry, mate, ‘s just my gameboy!” He showed Percy the grey box with the screen in the middle and different buttons and all Percy could do was stare at it, very confused. He looked like Oliver was holding pandora's box in his hands, his confusion plain on his face, even with the darkness almost completely obscuring it. The light of both their wands was reflecting in Percy’s glasses, his blue eyes holding a certain shine in the dim light, his freckles barely visible. Oliver couldn’t describe it, he was not a poet and he didn’t really pay a lot of attention to details like this. He did wonder however how it would look like if his freckles could glow in the dark. That would probably look really cool…

“Game….boy….? That sounds really strange...why do you have a specific person to play games with?” Percy squinted, clearly not getting it. It was sad, his father worked in the ministry with muggle artifacts every day and yet he knew nothing about the actual artifacts. Percy never cared for muggles a whole lot. 

“Nonono, Perce, it’s to play games, ya fop!” Oliver laughed, scooting a bit away and then patting the spot next to him so Percy could sit down and watch Oliver. The redhead did just that, his shoulder bumping with Oliver’s as he looked at the little screen, his eyes almost falling out of his head. “Oh! The things are moving! Is that really from the muggle world? Why do you have it, Oliver?”

“Haven’t I told ya? My mum’s a muggle, only my dad is a wizard! I have a sister too, but she hasn’t shown any….ya know...magical signs so far!”

Percy was, frankly, flabbergasted. He didn’t expect someone who was as quidditch obsessed as Oliver was to be a half blood. And he had a sister too? He really knew nothing about Oliver, did he? 

“I didn’t even know you had a sister…” Percy almost felt guilty that he never asked or something like that, just a simple questioned would have sufficed, but Percy just automatically assumed that Oliver came from a wizard family. Seems like he was very wrong about this. 

“Yeah, guess it just never came up. My sisters alright, ya know how little sisters are.”

Percy thought about little six year old Ginny, his only sister. He always tried to help his parents care for her, Ron too. He knew how busy his mother was with seven children, so he wanted to do his part, even if his younger siblings didn’t like him very much. Still, he was the one that helped change Ron’s and Ginny’s diapers, he was the one that scolded Fred and George for turning Ron’s teddy into a spider and he was the one that took the spiders from then on out of his room and the burrow in general. His siblings used to love him when they were toddlers, all of them, from the twins to Ginny, but now Fred and George constantly played pranks on him, Ron was avoiding him so he wouldn’t have to listen to Percy and was the only one he still got along with well enough, even though they didn’t talk a whole lot. He wondered what changed...

“Yes….I guess I know what you mean…” He then answered Oliver absent mindedly and the brunet patted him on the back before telling him with a chuckle: “My mum would love to meet ya, ya know?”

“Uh...no, I don’t know. Why would she?” Percy asked curiously. He never heard in his entire life that someone would love to meet him. Oliver just kept astounding him today. Oliver and his whole clan of Wood’s. That sounded really funny in Percy’s head. 

“Yeah, I sent her an owl and told her about Hogwarts and that I met you and dad wrote mum was so happy that I met a friend on my first day and someone that could help me with schoolwork at the same time.”

Percy snorted, shaking his head with a small chuckle. “That sounds like what my mum wrote me, are you sure you are not confusing the letters? My younger brothers wrote me that she actually cried when she heard I made a friend.”

“For real?” Oliver stared at Percy with wide eyes. And he thought his mum was bad, Molly Weasley was on a whole nother level it seemed. Jeez. But that probably made sense, given that he had seven children. It was still so strange to him. Percy was the third of seven children. It must be very chaotic at their home. 

“Yes. For real. I also wrote her that I was the top of my class and did everything perfectly, but she didn’t say anything to that and just wrote about you.”

Oliver did feel guilty about that, especially because of how bitter Percy sounded about it, immediately trying to come up with a good way of cheering him up: “Oh, she prolly already expected that, ya know? Yer Percival Weasley! The living embodiment of Mr. Smartie pants, do you really think she would be surprised by that?”

“Don’t call me Percival.” He shoved Oliver lightly, then sighed. “I guess you’re right. I’ll try to think nothing of it.”

“Now that’s the spirit!” He patted Percy’s shoulder, then picked the gameboy back up and shoved it into Percy’s hands who almost dropped it, looking at the little thing in bewilderment.

“Come on! I show you how to play! It’s fun, trust me!”

Percy still looked skeptical, but then Oliver restarted the game, he said it’s called Tetris, what an odd name. Oliver explained to him how the game worked and at first Percy was thoroughly overwhelmed and didn’t believe Oliver that this was actually made by muggles, but no, he assured him it was. It was basically an interactive picture! And Percy began playing and his eyes roamed over the small screen, his brain trying to come up with the best tactics to make a lot of points and not go ‘game over’, as Oliver called it. 

“Ehm….Percy?” It has been 20 minutes and Percy hasn’t moved an inch, only his eyes were still roaming and his fingers were pressing the buttons at rapid speed. He looked completely enthralled, the lights of their wands making it easy for him to see the screen, occasionally biting or licking over his lip as he was focusing, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose but he couldn’t push them up right now, he was in the progress of making a high score! 

“Perce-” Oliver nudged Percy with his wand and only got a displeased grunt in return, but otherwise nothing, he didn’t even glance at Oliver, a strange glint in his eyes. He waved his hand in front of Percy’s face but got nothing in return. Oliver realized what was going on. Seems like Percy was more enthralled than he expected…

Oliver’s eyebrows scrunched together. Back then, when his sister had the same problem he could just take the NES controller from her since he was older and stronger than her and he had the reinforcements of his parents, just in case a nuclear war would erupt, but he was on his own in this case and Percy was a better wizard than him, at least with casting spells. Because Percy still couldn’t fly a broom if his life depended on it, for some reason he just can’t stop. You need to startle him, then flying is no problem, but the landing is always where it starts to get difficult. 

Oliver thought for a moment, looking at his wand and the bright light coming from its tip, getting an idea. “Nox!” He hissed and the light immediately died, leaving Percy to play tetris with only one light, soon none. Percy couldn’t react in time, so Oliver grabbed Percy’s wand and killed its light too so they were bathed in complete darkness, the moonlight being far from enough to help Percy see what was on the screen. 

Percy cursed when he heard the game over sound only 10 seconds later, glaring into Oliver’s direction and complaining: “I was just getting the hang of it!”

“I could see that! C’mon, let’s play something else. Or go to bed, it is getting late.”

Percy sighed, seeming to accept his loss, deciding to talk about one more topic before he would go to bed and sleep. “Tomorrow is halloween. Do you have any idea what hogwarts is going to plan for it?”

Oliver’s eyebrows rose, though it wasn’t visible in the dark dorm, asking him: “Yer asking me? I thought you knew so much about Hogwarts!”

Percy shrugged helplessly, fiddling with his glasses and huffing. He studied Hogwarts history and architecture, but not what they do to celebrate, it didn’t seem interesting to him at that time..

Oliver made a sound, if it was a laugh or a sigh Percy couldn’t recognize, patting him on the shoulder. “Hey, no sweat. I’m sure there'll be decorations and a feast and some students probably have pranks ready for us to laugh at!”

Percy deflated. He suspected something like this...he didn’t like pranks. He used to like them, when he helped Fred and George make some harmless one’s, but the twins have gotten much more intense with their pranks and their favourite target had become Percy himself. 

“You okay?” Percy flinched when he heard Oliver’s voice, almost forgetting that he was still there. “Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just tired… I will go to bed now.”

Oliver accepted that, simply nodding. “G’night Perce! Don’t worry, it’ll be fine! I’ll be there and that’s a promise!” At least that made Percy feel better when he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, feel free to tell me what you thought of the chapter and think of the story so far. I'm always happy about comments, they keep me motivated to keep bringing out a daily chapter for you


	9. Halloween

Oliver yawned, cracking an eye open with the rise of the morning sun. He blinked, at first going to cover his face with his pillow, groaning because it was already daytime, why was this his life and then he remembered wait, it is Halloween! 

Oliver jumped out of bed in an excited manner and slipped into his slippers, heading for their bathroom. Every dorm had their own conjoined bathroom, which was very useful, given that it was basically only Percy’s and Oliver’s bathroom. 

On his he glanced over to Percy’s bed, noticing that he was still asleep. They were both early birds, so usually they were up at the same time. It was still around an hour until they usually got up, so he had time to take a shower in complete peace. And trust me, he took his sweet time to shampoo his hair and soap himself up before he dried himself off and put on his gryffindor uniform, drying his hair with a quick spell and then going back into the dorm, noticing that Percy was already up and reading a book, typical Percy.

“Morning, Perce!” Oliver chirped happily, hopping over to Percy to sit on his bed and look over his shoulder to see what he was reading. Like always, Percy moved the book a bit so Oliver could see it better. Oliver squinted at the pages, reading a paragraph with furrowed eyebrows:

The process is both dangerous and can potentially end painful due to the many risks connected to it, but once the transformation was successful, the animagus can change between its humanoid and beastly form without a wand and whenever they desire. This differs animagi from werewolves and wendigos, as animagi can choose when and if they transform, while a werewolf or wendigo doesn’t have that choice.

Oliver tilted his head. “What are animagi? And Wendigos?” He never heard those two words before. He knew about werewolves, they were famous in the muggle world too. Percy adjusted his glasses glancing over to Oliver and explaining: 

“Animagi are powerful wizards and witches that can turn into an animal. For example, if you saw a ridiculously smart dog or rat or something of the sort in your life, it is likely that it was an animagus.”

Oliver gasped, remembering a particularly smart dog when he was around six years old and got lost. He couldn’t believe it! Well, he could, but it really blew his mind. He looked immediately over to Scabbers cage who was sleeping in a little nest Percy made out of cotton and some hay. Scabbers was super smart even if lazy. Could it be that-

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Percy seemed to read his friends mind and followed Oliver’s gaze to Scabbers cage, making the connection quickly. 

“I’m just saying! Scabbers is really smart!” Commented Oliver, squinting over at the peacefully sleeping rat. 

“Just because he is smarter than you doesn’t mean he is an animagus. All rats are known to be really smart.” Oliver pouted at that, highly offended. 

“I can’t believe you favour your rat over your best friend!” He exclaimed and Percy snorted, looking over at him: “Don’t be ridiculous Oliver. You and Scabbers are two completely different things. But Scabbers can’t talk, so I need to make sure nobody talks bad about him. Nobody would talk bad about you if they knew what was good for them.”

Oliver laughed, getting up from the bed again: “I’m gonna go see what the decorations look like, alright? See you at breakfast?”

Percy nodded, resuming his reading quickly, seeming enthralled in the book about animagi. Well, if he liked it. Oliver put on his shoes and made his way to the common room, having to go down a flight of stairs for that. 

However, when he arrived in the gryffindor common room, his eyes almost fell out of his skull and he could have sworn he was only a rats length away from having a stroke. There, all up and prepared for the day, trimmed and clothed with a book in hand, sat Percy. It had to be Percy, he had the same freckles that were covering his entire face, fiery curls and blue eyes. Percy told him he was the only one out of all his siblings that had curly hair. Oliver stuttered and stammered uselessly, blinking and trying to tell himself that he was just hallucinating, he inhaled something from potions yesterday, that had to be it!

He quickly perked up and yanked a fourth year closer, asking him: “Yo, Ben, who is the person sitting over there?” He pointed in Percy’s direction. After Ben recovered from his initial shock he looked over, then gave Oliver a look. “That’s Percy Weasley, isn’t he? I thought you shared a dorm or something? You can recognize him by the curls, no one-”

“Yes yes yes, I know, thank you for your help Ben!” He released Ben, still looking at Percy suspiciously and then sprinting back up the stairs. He needed to make sure, he needed to see…

Percy was still lying in bed and reading his animagus book, this couldn’t be, this was not possible!

“Oliver? You look….ruffled. Everything alright?” Oliver immediately turned and sprinted back down the stairs again, suppressing a scream when he saw the other Percy still sitting there and reading another book! 

That Percy looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Ah, Oliver. Are you feeling alright? You look a bit….ruffled.” He sounded like Percy too! What the hell was going on?!

Oliver fought for air and stammered uselessly, no words escaping him and then sprinting back up and seeing Percy still lying there, only that he was not anymore, he was sitting up and looking at Oliver confused. “Are you feeling alright, Oliver? You seem to be acting strange.” 

“NO!” He immediately pulled Percy out of bed, looking him directly in the eye: “There is a copy of you in the common room and you are gonna come with me because I will not make a monkey of myself!”

“What’s a monk-EEE-” Percy couldn’t even finish his question before Oliver almost pushed him down the stars but instead pulled him behind himself, causing Percy to slip and the two of them to tumble down the stairs anyway. Oliver really needed to learn that Percy was not as fast as him….

Oliver groaned, looking up: “Where’d….he go….” The other Percy wasn’t there anymore...But the chair was pushed back, someone sat there just a moment ago and was probably in quite a hurry! But where did he go? It wasn’t like a second Percy could hide like that! 

“Get off me-” Groaned Percy, his voice sounding choked and Oliver just now realized that he was sitting on Percy’s back and crushing his ribs in the process. 

Oliver quickly got up and helped Percy up, trying to explain: “But he was right here! You need to believe me, Perce!” Oliver gestured wildly at the seat and Percy didn’t look impressed, still holding his book in his hand. The redhead went over and sat down in the chair Oliver was wildly pointing at, opening his book again. “Can I resume my reading now? I will see you at breakfast, alright?”

Oliver sighed, nodding, even though he was still very tense. When he went out the portrait to head to the great hall he was thinking. He couldn’t have imagined something like this. Never, not multiple different times. And the other Percy was talking to him! And Ben saw him too! And he could touch the Percy that was in their dorm! He scratched his head, sighing as he was waiting for the stairs to come over. 

“If it isn’t young Wood! How are you doing on this fine day?” Oliver looked up, noticing the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick, the house ghost of Gryffindor, coming towards him, smiling, seeming particularly delighted today. Oliver smiled, greeting the ghost: “Hey Nick! Happy Halloween!”

The ghost watched a small trail of students go down the stairs that just arrived, asking him in an amused tone: “Are you meeting up with your Weasley friend? You have kept him waiting for quite some time, he is almost finished with his breakfast!” 

Oliver looked at Nick with wide eyes, exclaiming in a loud tone that made everyone around him, even the paintings, flinch: “NO FUCKIN’ WAY!” And with that he was off, Nick didn’t even have time to scold young Wood about his foul mouth, because now Oliver was on a mission. There was NO way Percy got there before him, he took the quickest way and they are not yet learning any teleportation spells, there is NO way he could be there!

Oliver stormed into the great hall, his wild eyes roaming the gryffindor table and there he was. Flaming red curls, a ridiculous amount of freckles, glasses on his face and skimming through a book he probably read before, occasionally sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice, his plate looking used, as if he had already eaten breakfast.

Oliver’s face got beet red, not from being embarrassed or flustered though, it was out of pure anger and any second steam would shoot out of his ears. He marched over to Percy and slammed his hands on the table, making him flinch and look up at Oliver. 

“Who are you?! Don’t play ANY games with me, you git!” Oliver hissed through his teeth, clearly agitated. He didn’t like that someone was walking around as Percy. He didn’t like it at all. It gave him a bad feeling that was settling in his stomach. 

Percy looked at Oliver with wide eyes, the slamming made him flinch and his glasses slip, quickly pushing them up his nose again, calming from the initial shock: “Oliver...we share a dorm. You should know me pretty well by now.”

Oliver was reaching over the table and grabbed Percy’s collar: ” I just told you to not play any games, bloody bastard! Percy is in the common room and will join me for breakfast in a bit!”

Percy scoffed, prying Oliver’s hand away from his collar and smoothing it out, glaring at Oliver: “Well, you must have confused me with someone else then! Maybe you’re just being weird! I’m in the library if you look for me! Try not to confuse me with somebody else again!”

No, Oliver would not let it go like that! He grabbed Percy’s wrist, pulling him closer. “No! You are NOT running away! I’m really sorry if you’re the real Percy, but there is at least one other Percy walking around and I need to find out what is going on!” 

And off he was again, dragging Percy behind him. At least Percy didn’t fall down again, which confused Oliver. Usually Percy always fell down when Oliver yanked him suddenly, it was normal for someone that wasn’t into sport. But this time Percy was keeping up with him perfectly. Weird. 

Oliver dragged Percy Up the stairs back to the Gryffindor's common room, growling the password to the poor fat lady, who quickly opened up, realizing that it must be serious. Oliver stormed inside and immediately took a look around. 

“Percy!” The redhead flinched when he was suddenly called. He was still in the common room and reading his animagus book. 

“I finally found you! See, this guy is-” Oliver turned around, but the other Percy wasn’t there anymore…? Oliver just held his wrist, he knew that….”But….but he was...you were...he wasn’t….I did….”  
Oliver helplessly gestured around the place before becoming more frantic, starting to yell that he swears there was another Percy and Percy actually had to interrupt him before the entire castle could hear him: “Oliver, you’re foaming. Calm down.” Percy handed him a handkerchief and Oliver wiped his mouth, glaring into a corner as he did so and when he looked up that Percy wasn’t there anymore either, making him just scream. “WHAT?! What, what what what what-” He was pointing from the empty chair to the place the other Percy was supposed to be, back and forth, mouth opening and closing like he was a fish before sprinting to their dorm, taking three steps at once to be there as quickly as possible.

Oliver could have screamed when he saw Percy lying there, immediately exclaiming: “Don’t you dare vanish!!”

Percy looked up, looking surprised: “Oliver? I thought we were gonna meet up in the great hall? Why were you yelling in the common room?” 

Oliver couldn’t lose any time, immediately exclaiming: “I know it sounds weird, but you need to follow me in the common room, there is-” He turned around, immediately screaming like a banshee when Percy was standing directly behind him on the last doorstep, looking at him and taking a step closer with every step Oliver tried to take back to get away from him. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost Oliver.” Commented that Percy and Oliver looked back to the other one still lying on the bed, seeing him get up and walk towards Oliver too. 

Oliver didn’t hesitate to point his wand at the one blocking the door, exclaiming: “Stupify!” and pushing him to the side, Oliver sprinting down the stairs and towards the exit, screaming once more when Percy was standing there: “You look like you’ve seen a ghost Oliver. Everything alright?” That Percy couldn’t even suppress his laughter anymore, clearly amused by Oliver falling to the ground, brain fried and endless confusion on his face, screaming once more in a high pitched voice. 

The other two Percy’s came down the stairs, all three of them looming now over him and Oliver looked at them all with big eyes. 

Then two of the three Percy’s erupted into loud laughter. One of them fell to the ground and hit the carpet with his fists while he was laughing, tears gathering in his eyes as he took off his glasses. The other didn’t have a breakdown quite this bad but was holding his stomach, laughing openly while the third one was clearly fighting to not completely burst into laughter, though he did look highly amused at Oliver’s expression, holding a hand out to him: “Are you okay, Oliver?”

Oliver blinked, turning and looking over to the other two Percy’s. His eyes widened when he noticed that they were growing, their hair straightening out, growing long on one of them, their clothes changed too and before he knew it Bill and Charlie Weasley were standing in front of him, still laughing. 

“Wh- What?! But-”

“Polyjuice potion.” Informed Bill Oliver, holding up a little vial and presenting it to the brunet. He was still wearing one of Percy’s glasses, taking them off and handing them to his little brother. 

“Just a hair is enough and you look like the other person!” Chirped Charlie happily, grabbing Oliver in a headlock while grinning like a maniac and making Oliver squirm.

Percy smiled, looking a bit apologetic but mainly very very smug. “I’m sorry, Bill and Charlie had the idea to scare you a bit since it was Halloween. I was against it, but it didn’t broke the rules and wouldn’t hurt anyone so I hope you’re not mad.”

“Mad? Mad?!” Oliver looked at Percy, then Bill, then Charlie, beginning to laugh too: “That was awesome! I really thought some creature was sneaking around or something! You totally fooled me!” He was laughing with the three Weasleys until his stomach hurt. He must have looked so stupid, running around like a headless chicken.

Bill was still grinning but finally calming down from his laughing fit, looking at Percy and then back at Oliver, asking him: “We plan to do the same thing to Fred and George. Can we count on your help?” 

Oliver has a mischievous smirk on his face, showing off his teeth and already promising: “Oh, you can bet on it. This will be a day they will never forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It would mean a lot to me if you can show me what you think of the story, it would keep me motivated and show me that I don't just write into the void..


	10. Bullies

When Percy came to Hogwarts he had thought about the possibility that there might be bullies that would make his life unnecessarily harder, but he didn’t expect something like that to happen until two years later, when Fred and George would come to school. He couldn’t explain why. He somehow forgot that there were more People with a mischievous side and mirth glinting in their eyes than the twins.

That’s why, a month before christmas, he was grabbed by a group of Slytherins before he could make it to the library and dragged him into an empty corridor, no paintings, no decorations, only a locked door. 

Percy did try to get away, he really did, but he was easily overpowered, given that there were three of them. It was easy for them to use expelliarmus and knock Percy’s wand out of his hand. It was the only new thing he had. Sycamore with phoenix feather, 12 inches, slightly flexible. It didn’t do Percy any good in the corner though. 

It hadn’t been a good idea to report these Slytherins to Professor McGonagall he came to realize, now that he was hanging upside down and couldn’t do anything, only struggle helplessly. He could hear Scabbers squeaking and falling out of his pocket and hitting the ground, one of the Slytherins laughing. 

“Look at that little plague. C’mon, get rid of it!” 

One of the Slytherins raised his want and pointed it at Scabbers, making Percy cry out: “NO! Please, leave him alone!” He struggled helplessly, but it didn’t do any good, he was stuck. Thankfully, Scabbers seemed to realize that he was in danger and he never ran faster away, not even when Fred and George chased him to test something on him. 

“Scabbers!” Percy yelled and one of the Slytherins tried to step on the rat and make it just a stain on the floor, but the patchy old rat was quicker and bolted out of there.

Percy was starting to get dizzy, his glasses falling from his nose and hitting the floor, breaking. Now he could barely see either. He glanced around. He knew his wand was in the corner over there, but it didn’t do him any good. At least it wasn’t broken yet. He knew his parents couldn’t afford a new one.

One of the Slytherin’s seemed to toy with the thought to run after Scabbers, but another bully stopped him before he could do so, telling him: “Forget it. It’s not important. Now, Weasley.” 

The bully stepped forward, though Percy could only see his blurry silhouette, squinting to try and see who it was, in case it was needed when he was questioned later. He felt guilty. He planned to help Oliver by his transfiguration assignment, but now he was in this position instead. Pushed into a corner by third grade Slytherin’s, with a far more advanced spell repertoire than he, not that his spells would do him any good with his wand in the corner. At least Scabbers wouldn’t get hurt...if he won’t get found by Mrs. Norris, the janitors cat, that is…

“D-Don’t do this-” Stuttered Percy, his persuasion skills failing him like usual, eyes widening when the Slytherin held his wand in Percy’s face, declaring nonchalantly: “Silencio.”

Percy’s throat constricted in an uncomfortable manner and no sound could escape from his mouth anymore. Not even the whimpering he did once he realized that he couldn’t call for help anymore or try to convince the Slytherin’s to leave him alone instead. 

His hands flew to his throat, trying to will any sound to come out, clearly starting to panic and making the bullies laugh, pushing Percy, whose back hit the locked door and then bounced off to go back to the previous position. He tried to cough, but no sound was coming out, he felt like the air was stuck in his throat. 

He squirmed, trying to get away, the Slytherin was laughing at him, then casting another spell. Percy could barely hear the words before his mind was clouded, deep confusion settling in. He didn’t know what was going on, where he was and what was currently happening to him anymore, looking at his three laughing bullies like a lost puppy.

That might have as well been the end, but for once in his life, Percy got lucky. Because Bill was currently making his rounds, given that he was the head boy and saw Scabbers hurrying in his direction and then right past him.

Bill stared in confusion, then looking back down the corridor, waiting for Percy to run down too and chase after Scabbers. When he didn’t come, Bill was even more confused, immediately lifting his wand and casting a spell: “Accio Scabbers!” The rat flew into the air and Bill’s hand with a loud squeak and before the blasted rat could bite Bill with it’s harp crooked teeth he casts “Vera Verto”, turning the rat effectively into a goblet, putting it away into one of his pockets. 

And then he was on his way, immediately starting to look around. Percy still didn’t come around, so Bill concluded that something must have happened. Scabbers ran away a lot, but Percy was usually right on this patchworks heels, so he better find him quickly. 

It took way too long for Bill’s liking, but he eventually heard some ugly laughter and the sound of spells being casted and the oldest Weasley bolted into that direction. Nobody was here at that time, everyone else was outside or at the library to study, so he didn’t need to fear to run into someone. He turned the corner and looked at the scene with wide eyes. 

Percy was hanging upside down from the air, his glasses broken on the ground, seemingly stepped on. He had a bloody nose and foggy eyes with three Slytherin’s casting spells on him. They’re the three Percy reported to him and McGonagall a few days ago.

Bill’s gaze darkened and he raised his wand, casting a spell: “Flipendo Tria!” usually Flipendo was only supposed to knock someone back, but Flipendo Tria was the strongest version of the spell, almost like a little tornado, knocking the three Slytherin’s against the locked door and making them fall to the ground hard, but Bill knew no Mercy for these three. He casted Locomotor Mortis on all three of them, locking their legs in place so they had no chance of escaping. They groaned and tried to get away, but Bill didn’t care for them and simply aparated them so he could get them later and bring them to McGonagall's and then Snape’s office. Then he immediately turned to Percy. 

“Descendo!” He casted, the spell keeping his little brother in the air losing its power and making the youngest Weasley in Hogwarts sink to the ground where he remained, squirming on the ground but otherwise not doing a whole lot else. 

Bill knelt down next to his little brother, asking him: “Perce, are you okay? What did they do to you? You need to tell me everything so we can punish them. Are you hurt anywhere else than your nose??”

Percy looked up at him, tilting his head, his eyes still looked so foggy, this wasn’t just because Percy was not wearing his glasses. And he didn’t make a sound either, not even exhaling loudly when he hit the ground. He should have known that they casted more than just one charm on him!

“Finite Incantatem!” Hopefully this was the last spell he needed to cast. And just like he suspected, Percy’s eyes immediately cleared up and his voice returned to him too, sitting up: “Wha- Who- where?!” He seemed confused, which was understandable. “Calm down, Perce, it’s me. Take a breath. I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey, come on.” 

Bill hoisted Percy up and helped him walk, he wasn’t sure if he should carry him or anything, he never really did that before apart from the time Percy was just a little toddler and Fred and George little babies. 

Percy was out of it, trying to sort his own thoughts and properly remember what happened while also trying to process the information that Bill was here and helping him and he wasn’t sure if he should feel thankful or ashamed for being unable to handle the situation on his own. 

Percy did not hold a hand in front of his nose, so he just left a small trail of blood the entire way and Bill prayed that Filch wouldn’t see them or they were dead meat or would this time both hang from the ceiling, but from chains and not due to magic. 

At least Percy’s head cleared up on their way to the hospital wing, immediately asking: “B-Bill? What’s going on, what happened?”

“I would like to know that from you.” Bill told him, letting him walk on his own, now that he was able to, but still keeping close, just in case he would fall. Bill still sounded angry, though he did keep his composure, knowing he could punish the three bullies in a short time. He had no chill when it came to bullies, especially bullies tormenting his siblings. That was where all his big brother instincts went apparently. 

“I...I’m still a bit fuzzy...how did you even find me…? And in what state did you find me..?” 

Seems like Bill needed to jog Percy’s memory, but it was no problem, he could do that. He collected his own thoughts and then wanted to begin, but spotted Charlie heading their way, the prefect looking confused at first but then quickly heading over to his siblings to access the situation.

“What’s going on? What happened? Did a potion explode?” Charlie shot a gaze in Percy’s direction, his eyebrows furrowing, immediately wondering what happened, naturally. 

Bill explained him everything he knew, which was useful, considering he wanted to explain it to Percy anyway: “I found Scabbers running around alone and didn’t see Percy running after him so I looked for him. Found him in an abandoned corridor with three third or fourth year Slytherin’s, the one’s Percy reported a few days ago, remember? They put some curses on him, not sure which but definitely Silencio. Found them while they casted Flipendo on him multiple times.”

Now Charlie could understand why Bill looked so agitated before, a resigned expression on his own face. Bill and Charlie were both not the people to lose their temper, which was useful, because they knew exactly what to do. “Where are they?” Asked Charlie immediately, the cold in his voice could pierce through the air. Percy never heard them this angry, it confused him. 

“They are in the usual room. If you could take them to McGonagall I would be thankful and give you a chocolate frog.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice. I’ll talk to you two later.” Charlie headed into a direction immediately, Percy didn’t know where to, but most likely to the ‘usual room’, as Bill said. He didn’t pay it any mind. Because they finally arrived at the hospital wing and Bill basically threw Percy on one of the beds, he was really not one to touch his siblings with silk gloves. Percy wheezed and more blood dripped out of his nose and Bill went to the reception, asking loudly: “Madam Pomfrey? Are you there?”

The school nurse came to the front, looking at Bill. It wouldn’t be the first time she flicked a Weasley back together, but it is the first time that it is this Weasley, she didn’t expect that. She only saw him occasionally in the great hall when she was eating and he didn’t strike her like a troublemaker at all. From Bill’s expression though he must have done something really bad for the headboy of Gryffindor to get this agitated.

“What did he do?” Asked she while quickly conjuring some things she needed to take care of the bloody nose. A bowl with warm water and a piece of cloth to put on his neck and another bowl to bleed into, touching around his nose to see if it was broken, scoffing lightly. It didn’t need much more to break, but it’s certainly moved, so she needed to move it back into place, which was never pleasant. 

“He got caught by some bullies.” Bill explained with a similar cold tone in his voice than Charlie previously had. Madam Pomfrey was a bit surprised but really should have expected it and yet, it caught her off guard. She hated bullying, who really liked it to be honest?

“Ah, I see. Well, if that is the case, it is good that you found him. He got off well enough apart from a few bruises. I will just move his nose back into place and that would be it.” She turned to Percy, who was looking at her: “You keep that bowl under you and don’t bleed on my white sheets, I am warning you. Occasionally warm up the cloth and you will be fine!” 

She then pointed her wand at him, casted a charm and with a loud cracking noise Percy’s nose was pushed back into place. Bill inhaled through his teeth and percy groaned, that looked painful and now the blood flow really came into motion, now that the floodgates weren’t blocked off anymore. 

“Perce? Are ye here? Are you okay?!” Oliver had gotten sick of waiting for Percy in the library and just tried to finish his assignment by himself, with mediocre results. He went to go look for Percy when he met Charlie, who told him what happened and where Bill would take Percy, immediately heading over to take a look at the situation and make sure Percy wasn’t hurt badly. 

Bill finally had it in himself to smile and tell Oliver: “Just a few bullies! It’s nothing he couldn’t handle! Right Perce?” 

Percy blinked stupidly, then answering with a bit of an overwhelmed voice: “Of course?”, making Bill chuckle: “That’s my Bro. You gonna be alright? Need me to stay here or should I head to McGonagall?”

Percy looked up to Bill, a feral glint in his eyes as he ordered him: “Make sure they get a proper punishment.”

That was just the answer Bill wanted to hear and he nodded with a grin, immediately heading out to take care of those bullies, leaving Oliver with Percy. He immediately went over to his bed and sat down, asking: “Does it hurt…?”

Percy glanced over to Oliver, smiling tiredly: “Yes, but I’ll be better soon.” 

Oliver didn’t really seem convinced, but decided to believe Percy for the time being, inquiring: “Do you..need something? Water or something to eat..? I can get it for you if you…”

Percy shot Oliver a quick look, almost having to laugh at his sheepish expression but deciding in the last second to not do so, because it would not only hurt Percy’s nose but probably also confuse his friend even more. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m not hungry right now. Now, about that assignment. Do you still need my help with that?”

Oliver’s eyes lit up, a relieved sigh escaping him as he pleaded: “You’d save my life Perce! If you...feel well enough for that, that is.”

Percy rolled his eyes, he didn’t seem annoyed though. “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. Now come on, we have some time to kill before it’s time for dinner.” 

They didn’t do it in the library, but at least Percy could help Oliver with his homework after all. And Bill and Charlie were having a field day with these bullies and to make sure they were punished accordingly. Percy hoped they would get expelled, but knew that was wishful thinking, there were multiple bullying cases where no severe punishment followed, he knew his brothers wouldn’t take this lightly.

And once he became prefect too, he wouldn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how it is, if you like the chapter, I would be very happy about a comment so you can show me how you like it so far. ^^


	11. Disabled

“And that would end today’s lesson.”

“We are not giving any assignments for today, but please already read the chapter about Poltergeists, we are going to talk about them and their shenanigans together!”

“Ludwig, you really need to stop using hexes unexpectedly on them. You are scaring the children.”

“They need to learn that their enemies don’t announce when they are going to attack them.”

“They are eleven, their worst enemies should be the homework teachers are giving them.”

“We are in Hogwarts, Raphael, danger is around every corner. And these children need to learn how to defend themselves.

Percy already packed everything away, tempted to just aparate it away, but knowing better than to show off a more advanced spell in a first year class. Their new teacher, or rather teachers, for defense against the dark arts were a pair of twins, they reminded Percy a bit of Fred and George, if only because of the fact that they were twins. The one was dressed in a white robe and the other in a black one, they both had some visible scarring that looked like they were attacked by a beast on one of their adventures. They both had the same last name, naturally, so they were supposed to address them by their first name, as strange as that was for Percy. 

The one with the white robes was named Raphael and the one with the black robes Ludwig. Raphael and Ludwig Avalon. Percy found them to be odd. Raphael had milky eyes, matching with his white robes and he explained that he got blinded in a bad incident and has to charm his eyes so he is able to see for a short period of time. But even when the charm wears off, and it is obvious when it does, he never walks into anything. Percy shrugged, getting up with his notes and books and leaving the classroom. Maybe he was just used to being blind. There wasn’t really anything he could do, was there? He couldn’t just straight up say that he was creeped out by Professor Raphael’s eyes, that would be rude. 

They had very different characters. Raphael was curious and open minded while Ludwig was closed off and paranoid and that made their teachings very different. They both were strong advocates of practical teaching, but usually Raphael was the one offering himself as a dummy while Ludwig used the children, scaring them way too many times already with a leg locking or tickle curse. Raphael talked about it with Ludwig all the time and the one in the black robes always looked both angry and guilty and he always apologized to the children. Percy found it strange, but he could understand it.

These two Professors faced some great threats. He should feel honoured that they were teaching him now. He should make an effort and show them how interested he was. Because he really was. Maybe he just didn’t sleep enough last night because he got distracted by Oliver’s playing child again. No, that wasn’t the name, it had the words written on its body...gameboy? Yeah, it probably was gameboy, that sounded at least a little bit better. He played on this gameboy until well in the early morning hours, his lumos spell making it possible. He couldn’t help it, it was just so intriguing. Oliver had a game called Pokemon and Percy was so invested in it. It made him wish there was a version with magical creatures he could catch and care for. But on the other hand...Hagrid was just out there, basically giving him the real deal. He should not only make an effort with the twin teachers. 

He was just about to go down the stairs when he noticed a girl glaring at the stairs with a dark expression. She had short black hair and blue eyes, the green tie indicating that she was indeed part of Slytherin. She was also sitting in a strange contraption with wheels. How odd it looked. 

Percy wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Should he talk to her? Should he leave her alone? No, that was nonsense, if he wanted to become a prefect later on he should at least try to help. So he took a breath to collect himself and approached her, asking: “I’m sorry, is everything alright?”

The girl flinched, whirling around, but then relaxed and smiled softly. “Oh, hello. I haven’t seen you around before. My name is Hollunder Hamilton, but please, call me Holly. Nice to meet you.”

Percy held his hand out, which Holly immediately took to shake in return. Her hands were pretty small, even smaller than Percy’s, but the redhead decided to ignore that for the time being. “Is everything okay then? You looked really upset.

Holly sighed, looking back to the stairs. “Oh! Hi there. Can you please help me? I was waiting for a Slytherin prefect or Head Boy to help me down the stairs. Hogwarts isn’t really Wheelchair-proof…”

Percy’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, confusion and curiosity both plastered on his face: “Wheelchair? Is that was you’re sitting in?” Well, the name was pretty self explanatory, but he needed to make sure or he would make a complete fool of himself. 

Holly chuckled: “Yes, that’s right. Almost all muggles that can’t walk have one. You’re not from the muggle world, are you?” She didn’t sound patronizing or anything, just curious and Percy was a bit surprised. Usually Slytherin’s had trouble with being muggle born, but she didn’t seem to have a lot of problems, well, apart from stairs. 

“No, I’m not. My best friend is half though.” 

“It must be so interesting to grow up with magic.” Holly swooned, probably imagining what it would be like if she was born in a wizards family. 

Percy looked down the stairs, noticing some Ravenclaws coming out of another class, telling her: “It stops being exciting when you see magic every day.”

“You think so?” Holly rested her head on her hand, gazing up at him curiously. She must have always looked up to everyone, given that she can’t stand. She sighed, looking at the different Portraits that were visiting each other and conversing happily. Back in her world no pictures or posters were ever alive. “I think I could never get tired of magic.”

“I mean, you will eventually get tired of it, at least when you have to go to bed.” Holly laughed and Percy didn’t understand what was funny in what he said. It was true, wasn’t it? Eventually she would get tired. Eventually. “I’m serious.” He pouted a bit when he sad that, getting a bit sour from thinking she wasn’t taking him seriously.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry for laughing.” She probably wanted to pat his shoulder, but she couldn’t reach it, so she pat his waist instead. Percy took his glasses off and cleaned them on his robes, thinking about what to do. He could try to do it himself, but he doubted he could lift both her and the wheelchair. He might need the help of someone else and when he put on his glasses again he saw his someone else already coming towards them, as if ordered. “Oliver.” Percy immediately addressed him, making the other flinch, quickly squeaking: “It wasn’t me!”

Percy squinted, immediately suspicious: “What wasn’t you?”

“Well, it, I just said so!” He laughed sheepishly and Percy gave him a look that told him they were gonna discuss this later. 

“Nevermind that. We need your help with something. You are familiar with...wheelchairs, right?” He gestured to Holly, who waved at Oliver, the brunet waving back at her. 

“Yeah, sure. Not seen a lot of them, but know enough. I’m no doctor though.”

“That’s not the problem. We need to help Holly get down the stairs. We should be able to do it together.”

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed: “That’s...really unpractical. Is there really no other way so she can get the stairs down herself?”

She shrugged: “All this time I asked teachers or prefects for help, but maybe something happened, so nobody’s coming around. Once I graduate I will invent a magical wheelchair and then everyone can study and get around completely barrier free!”

“That’s a great idea!” Cheered Oliver, while Percy looked doubtful: “Wouldn’t it be better at this point to invent a potion or spell that would heal your legs?”

“Oh Perce. You just don’t get it, do ya?” Oliver looked at him sympathetically, as if he was the stupid one and he could hear Holly chuckle next to them, making Percy bristle: “Well, at least I don’t need to wake you up at three in the morning because I forgot to do my homework!”

Oliver pouted, knowing he lost this argument. “You’re always so uptight…” Complained the brunet, at which Percy promptly quipped back: “Which is the reason I can sit straight in a chair, unlike you.”

Holly laughed: “Calm down Perce, you’re gonna kill him if you keep going like that!” Percy began to chuckle too and eventually Oliver joined the laughter, thankfully able to take it with a grain of salt. “Alright, alright, have we hurt my feelings enough now?”

“I’m not quite sure about that, maybe just a bit more.” Perce!” Holly punched him in the arm while laughing and Percy rubbed the spot she punched, hoping it wasn’t going to bruise. “Alright, let’s do it, come on Oliver.”

The two first years pointed their wands at Holly, who was readying herself when they said at the same time: “Wingardium Leviosa!” 

The wheelchair and Holly in it immediately began to float a few feet over the ground and the Slytherin looked ecstatic, telling the boys: “You’re doing great! If it’s not too much trouble could you maybe take me to the dungeons? I have potions next!”

“No problem! Come on Perce, the stairs are here!” Oliver nodded in the direction and Percy nodded, walking slowly down the stairs, backwards, in case when they couldn’t hold her anymore he could still stop the wheelchair from crashing down the stairs and possibly injuring Holly. Oliver was right behind the two of them. It was important that they were both focusing and wouldn’t get distracted. One mistake could end badly. 

Other students that were coming their way noticed what they were doing and immediately moved out of the way to not hinder them in any way, Holly thanking them while Percy and Oliver were focusing intensely. Percy almost slipped down the stairs, but was able to hold himself in time, which was good, because Oliver looked like he almost had a heart attack when that happened. He actually had to yell at Percy to stop because he didn’t see that the stairs were not there yet. 

But eventually they made it to the main hall and set her down. She was smiling brightly and waved the two of them down to give them a hug. “Thank you so much guys! We are almost there, can you still hold on?” 

“It’s of no concern. It has been easier than expected.” Percy was still huffing a bit, it may be easier than expected, but that didn’t mean that it was a cakewalk at all, but both Gryffindors did their best to assure her: “Don’t worry about it! We’ll have you down there in no time! Just give us a minute!”

She nodded and together they went to the door that would lead them to the dungeons. Just a bit more, they could do this. 

While they took the little break, Holly asked them: “What year are you two? I haven’t seen you around before, you must be fresh blood here, am I right?”

“Fresh blood?” Oliver looked a bit uneasy at that, with Percy telling her: “You’re right. We are first years, we came to Hogwarts in September.”

“I knew it! You two are so cute!” Curse Percy’s pale skin, it immediately became obvious that he got red while Oliver did laugh: “Cute? I can’t deny that! But what year are you? And how did you even get in Slytherin? You’re way nicer than the other Slytherins!”

“I’m a fourth year!” Oh, so she was in the same year as Charlie, that was interesting. She looked a lot younger than 14 or 15 years, but maybe that was connected to her condition or something like that. She looked at Wood: “What do you mean nicer than the other Slytherin’s`? Slytherin’s can be really nice! Sometimes people just don’t click with each other, but that’s got nothing to do with the house. I have high goals and I am going to reach them no matter what, maybe other Slytherin’s don’t share my sentiment in being nice to everyone that’s nice to you, who knows? But you don’t see me judging and saying every Gryffindor is a reckless airhead, do I?”

Oliver sighed, occasionally glancing up at her in an apologetic manner: “I’m sorry. People just always say Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, you know?”

“Yeah, I know, I heard it too. And there is nothing wrong with a healthy rivalry to push each other to greatness! But what’s going on right now has long ago stopped to be healthy. It’s just hurtful. Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s are basically bullying each other and I don’t stand for it. We should do better. Just because the Slytherin house has a ‘bad’ reputation, doesn’t mean that we can’t better ourselves. Gryffindor and Slytherin alike!”

Percy took the words to heart, thinking about them. He also thought about the bullies that just recently hurt him badly when he had to be saved by Bill. That’s what Holly means. It shouldn’t be like this. But what were they gonna do? Everyone else seemed pretty okay with the current situation and two first years and a fourth year that wasn’t a prefect isn’t going to do much. 

“Yeah. We’ll try, alright?” Oliver seemed to see the same problem Percy did, though he did attempt to be encouraging and that was good enough for Holly for the time being, beaming at the two of them and nodding: “You two are good children! I can’t wait to hear what you are going to get up to in Hogwarts! Please invite me to some of your stuff, alright?” 

“You bet! Now come on, we’ll get you to potions, we don’t want Snape to scold you!” 

So they casted Wingardium Leviosa again and got Holly down the stairs. And seems like she was just in time, Snape was just in the process of closing the door. Holly called out: “Professor, wait! I’m here!”

Snape looked at her, raising an eyebrow: “Ah, Hamilton, good that you made it finally too. Come on, we want to begin.” 

“Thanks guys!” Holly gave the two a hug again and then made her way to the potions classroom, Snape now looking over at the two Gryffindor’s who said their goodbye to Holly. 

“Weasley. Wood.” The two immediately froze, looking over at Snape with big eyes. They definitely thought they were in trouble now, Snape always had a reason to deduct points from Gryffindor. 

Snape kept looking at them for a total of 10 seconds before finally closing his eyes as he said: “10 points for Gryffindor. Now get to your class before I deduct them again.”

“Yes Sir!” Percy immediately chirped, basically pushing Oliver up the stairs who yelped and quickly hurried up before he would fall on his nose. Now they really needed to hurry if they wanted to be punctual for their lesson in history of wizardry.

….Not that Oliver actually wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^ You know how it is, you can leave a comment to keep me motivated to write more and to tell me what you thought of the chapter and story ^^


	12. Family

Oliver never expected it to be like this. He came to Hogwarts in September, met Percy Weasley, a friend he got awfully attached to over the half year they met each other. And with Percy, he met Bill and Charlie Weasley, his older brothers. They had quite a lot of shenanigans over this half year, but it also went overall really well. Percy got attacked by bullies, but otherwise it went really well. 

Apparently Percy thought so too, because just yesterday he came up to Oliver’s bed. He seemed anxious and was clutching a piece of parchment in his hand, biting his lip. Oliver was asking him if everything was alright and finally Percy told him that his parents invited Oliver to spend Christmas with the Weasley’s. And Oliver was over the moon, excited to see the place where Percy, Bill and Charlie lived. But he only agreed when Percy’s parents would agree to Percy visiting Oliver’s family and spend a day or two there too. 

One day later and one letter from Percy’s parents telling them they agreed to Percy visiting the Wood’s over christmas too and the Weasley’s and Oliver began to pack their suitcase and made their way to the Hogwarts Express to go back to the Kings Cross train station, where Molly and Arthur Weasley would most likely already wait for them to pick them up. Oliver and Percy looked back to the castle before getting on the train, wondering how Holly was fairing off but then hoping that she would be fine and found someone to help her. They really needed to talk with the teachers about this.

So now he was sitting here, with Bill, Charlie and Percy in a small compartment, Bill’s and Oliver’s owls and Percy’s rat with all their suitcases somehow cramped together. It was comfortable enough and they could have a nice chat while they were on their way. 

Percy was trying to read his animagus book, but it wouldn’t come to this, because Charlie quickly snatched it from him and almost threw it out the window, but instead opened it to read the page Percy had been stuck on: “Why are you so focused on animagi, Perce? That’s the third book you read about them.”

Percy ripped the book out of Charlie’s hands and puffed up, muttering: “Professor McGonagall is an animagus and she is giving me private lessons, so I want to read up on anything about transfigurations I know!” He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring out the window, making Charlie chuckle. “Come on, Perce, don’t be like this!”

“Or what?” Retorted Percy and Charlie scratched his head: “Well, you got me there, uh….because I’m your favourite brother?” He climpered with his eyelashes and Bill pushed him lightly, rolling his eyes. “Don’t play favouritism Charlie.” Scolded Bill playfully, making Charlie pout and Percy and Oliver laugh. 

“What is your home even like? You call it the burrow, don’t you?”

“Oh, I think you’ll love it! There is lots of open space so I hope you brought your broom, because Fred, George and Ron are Quidditch obsessed, just like you!”

“Really? Great! I can’t wait! When are we gonna be there? Perce, what are ye gonna do while we’re there??”

“Probably study.” That made all three boys looking at him in an accusatory fashion, making Percy look up when he realized that nobody was saying anything: “What?” He looked at all three of them, his face scrunching up. He felt judged, he didn’t like to feel judged.

“Perce, it’s christmas.” Oliver inquired, as if he was praying he didn’t hear Percy correctly the first time. The brunet looked over to Bill and Charlie, who look away. They knew what was up and Oliver didn’t like to feel in the dark.

“Yes, so? That hasn’t stopped me before. I usually learn on christmas.” He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world and Oliver decided to drop it for the time being. Didn’t seem like he would get a clear answer right now anytime soon, but he was in for something once they arrived at the burrow. 

They eventually arrived at King's Cross and unloaded all of their suitcases and head out and meet the Weasley parents. And boy, they were exactly how Oliver imagined them to be. Molly and Arthur Weasley waved the four children over, but decided to wait with the big tears and welcome backs until they were back to the burrow and to get into the tiny car, how were they supposed to fit in there-

To Oliver’s surprise, it all went very smoothly, everyone had more than enough space which was in no way, shape or form possible, but Oliver decided not to complain and make anything more complicated in the process. 

Surprisingly they actually drove on the highway back to their home. Oliver expected the car would be able to teleport or at least fly, but no, it just fit a comically amount of people in it. 

Bill nudged him, teasing: “Don’t look so disappointed, the car can fly but mom doesn’t want to fly when it’s light out, dad’d be in huge trouble if a muggle saw the car flying!”

“And what if we are gonna get stopped and the police sees six people, three suitcases, two owls and a rat in one of the smallest cars I have ever seen?”

“Relax, dearie, if something like this were to happen we are prepared.” Their mother, Molly Weasley, Oliver needed to remind himself, assured him, smiling softly at him. She looked happier to see Oliver than her three sons. 

Oliver didn’t pay it much mind, instead waiting until they finally arrived. Oliver marveled at the burrow. Not gonna lie, it looked exactly how he expected it to look. Chaotic but somehow working out anyway. Like the rest of the Weasley’s, if what Bill, Charlie and Percy said held any truth, but he already had the feeling that they weren’t lying. 

Everyone got out their suitcase and carried it inside the burrow, where already four children were seated, waiting, the twins, Fred and George as Oliver already learned, were immediately jumping over the back of the couch and running over to give Bill and Charlie a hug, cheering and talking over each other or ending the other’s sentence. Percy looked over to them, sighing. 

Molly and Arthur also went over first to say hello to Bill and Charlie, the mother was commenting: “Bill! You need to get a haircut! Look at you, you could almost take over Rapunzel’s role! I am going to cut it over christmas! And Charlie dear, did you grow again? You are going to grow out of this house one day!” 

Percy looked at them, probably waiting to be greeted too. When Molly moved to give Percy a warm hearted hug, one of the smaller children suddenly started screaming and crying, making Oliver flinch violently, head whipping around. It sounded like a Werewolf broke into the house, but Molly was quick to decipher the situation: “Ron! Ron, calm down, you- Oh, it’s a spider. Percy sweetie, could you take it out please while I prepare dinner?”

Oliver glanced over to Percy and saw him looking at the ground, taking off his wizarding hat and breathing a: “Yes, mother…” And off he was, grabbing the spider by the legs and throwing it out the window before going over to Ron and consoling his little brother, which ended in him getting a hug from Ron, which made him at least smile. 

Oliver looked over to Bill and Charlie, pointed at Percy and then nodded in Molly’s direction, making the two oldest shrug before Charlie whispered: “It happens sometimes...she has a lot to do and just...forgets...she doesn’t mean it like that but it can become frustrating…”

“I can imagine…” Oliver didn’t even have time to properly finish his thought before two sets of hands tugged him down, immediately getting interrogated by the twins. 

“Who are you?”

“Are you Percy’s boyfriend?”

“Do you snog him good?”

“Are you gonna marry?”

“We’ll have you know that we are not just giving our not so favourite brother away!”

“At least not without a present!”

Oliver blinked, looking at the two identical looking Weasley’s with confusion. Fred and George were exactly like he imagined them to be. 

“Hey now, calm down you two! I’m Oliver, first of all!” He tried to calm the two down, who grinned at him with a mischievous glint Oliver didn’t quite understand.

“I’m Fred and this is George!” Introduced one of the twins them and Charlie immediately ruffled this one’s hair, scolding gently: “Hey now, stop lying George, don’t think I wouldn’t recognize you immediately!” He picked George up who squealed and laughed and Bill then picked George up so he wouldn’t get fussy and the two headed to the living room to tell Fred and George all about their adventures in Hogwarts and what they got to see. 

Oliver went over to Percy, Ron and Ginny, asking him: “You okay?”

The other nodded. “It’s nothing I’m not used to. Mother is always really busy and there are just some things more important than..” He didn’t end his sentence, instead gave Ginny a hug and watched her run off to Bill and Charlie too with Ron in tow. He sighed: “The twins don’t really like me…”

“I noticed...but why?” That part Oliver didn’t really get. He knew, there was usual sibling banter, but Fred and George obviously had no trouble with Bill and Charlie.

“They used to really like me, you know? Walk after me and imitate me and I helped them with some of their pranks. But then…”

Percy became quiet again and Oliver prodded curiously: “But then..?”

Percy shrugged, still looking down: “I don’t even know..they started to play more and more pranks on me and distanced themselves from me. I guess they got out of their imitate elder siblings phase…”

Oliver patted Percy on the shoulder, glancing over to all his siblings. “You’re a bit of the odd egg, aren’t you?”

Percy shrugged: “I mean, they still let me live here, so I shouldn’t really complain. It just feels like...I’m living with a group of people that look like me but that don’t want to listen to me.” 

Oliver made a face, glancing over at Percy’s expression. He says he doesn’t want to complain, but...there was no point in taking about that here, when everyone was in earshot. 

“I promise you it’s not going to be like this when we get to my place! Trust me, my parents are gonna LOVE ya, mum might overfeed ya with cookies. Looking at ya, that might not be such a bad thing!” He poked Percy’s stomach for emphasis, the redhead squealing in panic and quickly shoving Oliver away and almost off the couch before Percy quickly got up: “I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a bit!”

As soon as Percy was gone from the scene, the Weasley immediately flocked over to Oliver, interrogating him about this and that, how he met Percy, why they became friends, what they did together, how well they were getting along, what Oliver liked to do, it were all kinds of questions and Bill and Charlie didn’t even attempt to save Oliver from this cross examination, because frankly, they were a bit curious as well. Sorry Oliver. 

“Do you play pranks on him?” Fred (?) asked Oliver and his eyebrows furrowed, confused at the question. “Uh, no? Why would I play pranks on him. He doesn’t really like pranks.” And if he would do anything, it would be a quick little jest, he knew that Percy didn’t appreciate being the victim of a prank, mainly because of the twins making his life at the burrow hell with pranks every single day. 

“Oh come on!” One of the twins began, the other one ending it with a mischievous smirk: “Yeah! Perce loooooves all kinds of pranks!”

“Yeah! He just pretends to be grumpy!”

“But secretly he enjoys all the pranks we play on him!”

And accompanied with perfect timing was a sudden explosion coming from the bathroom, accompanied by a really loud scream from Percy, making Oliver immediately jump up, in case he needed to do something. All the other Weasley’s were quiet except for Fred and George who were snickering to themselves. 

Percy stumbled out of the bathroom and for a moment Oliver didn’t recognize him, because the person standing there had greed skin and all kinds of flowers were blooming in his hair. Now that Oliver looked at it, Percy’s face was taking on a dark green hue, what could be the reason for it- oh, he was probably angry.

“FRED! GEORGE!!” He yelled, the flowers on his head growing a bit at his seething anger and the twins were on the floor laughing, one of them commenting: “That looks really suits ya Perce!”

“Yeah! You always were a bit of a vegetable!!”

Percy sprinted at them while the twins were helped each other up and bolted out of there before their older brother could unleash his wrath upon them. Oliver had to snort when he noticed that Percy was leaving a small trail of dandelions while he was running after Fred at George, yelling at them that they were gonna regret this once he got them. 

Oliver eventually got up and tried to help Percy catch his cheeky little brothers, Molly right after him, scolding the two while trying to catch them and get them to apologize to Percy. They accidentally ran over Ron and Ginny which made them cry again, but unfortunately Percy could not help this time, because, frankly, he now looked terrifying while green and with flowers in his hair.

So that duty was passed to Bill and Charlie, who quickly picked the two youngest Weasley’s up and tried to reawaken all their big brother instincts they buried after Percy learned how to smear his own toast and Oliver jumped on the sofa to look where Fred and George ran off to. And he looked over all the chaos that was going on, starting to grin like a maniac. This was exactly his cup of tea. He has the feeling he is going to come next year too. Merlin knows Percy needs a bit of support over christmas to make sure he doesn’t feel like he has been forgotten. Because he hasn’t. He will make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how it is. If you like the chapter, feel free to leave me a comment and tell me so. It would keep me motivated to keep going with the story and not abandon it halfway through, that would be sad wouldn't it?


	13. Family

“You’re not telling me that Mary Poppins is actually real, right?!” Oliver exclaimed, completely astounded while packing his things back up. Percy was nice enough to share his bed with Oliver after Molly magically expanded the bed so they would have both enough to sleep comfortably.

“Of course, she is one of the most treasured witches in the wizarding world and the inventor of many useful spells! She had quite a lot of trouble with the ministry though. But she is also one of the most well known Ravenclaw’s.”

“I loved watching that movie soooo much!” Whined Oliver while closing his eyes and thinking about all the times he watched that movie with his sister and they tried to tidy up their room by snapping their fingers, it never worked sadly, but they had to clean up anyway.

“There is a movie about Mary Poppins? How do Muggles know of her existence? Ron gave me a chocolate frog once and it had her card in it and Ron started crying because she was missing in his collection. Of course I gave it to him, I don’t collect them and I don’t want Ron to cry.”

“Aww, that’s nice of you! But are you seriously telling me that Mary Poppins is real?!”

“Of course, the next thing you are telling me is that you didn’t know Willy Wonka was real.”

Oliver gaped at Percy with literal stars shining in his eyes. He looked like Percy just made his day with that statement, but he immediately asked: “He was a Slytherin, wasn’t he?”

“Oh, you can bet on it.” The two laughed when they finally finished their packing and grinned at each other. Oliver didn’t know that it was some kind of Weasley tradition for Molly to make all of her children self-knitted sweaters. What he expected even less was that Molly had made one for him too. 

It was totally unexpected for Oliver, but he thanked Molly and gave her a hug and immediately put it on. It had a big ‘O’ on it, which kinda represented his awe for everything about the Weasley’s and then spent the entire night glaring at Bill, trying to find out why his sweater had a ‘W’ on it, because it certainly didn’t stand for Weasley, he was sure of it.

They spent the entire day eating food and playing games, Oliver played catch with the smaller Weasley’s and Charlie which eventually ended in the six of them flying around on a broom to try and grab the other. Percy stayed for that on the ground. Not only was he not confident in his flying, he didn’t even have a broom. But Molly forbid him to go back inside so he put on some comfy looking gloves and started building a snowman with Bill. 

Which the others quickly joined in and now it was so high it blocked Percy’s window, not that he was complaining. 

But now it was time for them to leave the burrow and head for Oliver’s home in Scotland. He already informed his parents that they would be coming via floo-powder, which meant they would arrive in the fireplace, which was a bit odd to him, but also weirdly exciting. 

The family was already waiting for them at the fireplace and Molly immediately came over to Percy and crouched down so they were at the same height. “Percy, sweetie, are you completely sure that you want to do this? You know you can stay here too, right?”

Percy smiled softly to his mother and assured her: “I will be fine, mother. I will just stay at Oliver’s for a day or two.”

She made a noise, immediately pulling Percy in a tight hug: “I know sweetie and I’m so proud of you. Promise me you’ll be fine, okay? And you can always come back!”

Molly was certainly more nervous than Percy was, her son quick to assure her that he would be fine and to hug her back with a soft little smile and it made Oliver smile too. It was good to know that Molly was a very caring mother after all, she just had a lot to do and Oliver understood that. He was just worried at first, when she forgot to hug Percy last time...but now she was certainly making up for her unintentional mistake and almost didn’t let go of Percy again. Bill and Charlie had to more or less pry her away and Arthur patted some wrinkles out of Percy’s clothing. “You’ll be fine, right?”

“Yes, I promise.” Percy once again assured them before grabbing a handful of the power and stepped into the fireplace. Oliver told him the name of his place before and was now declaring it loudly, before letting go of the powder and Oliver’s eyes almost flew out of his head when Percy went up in flames and was suddenly gone. 

Oliver glanced to the others, where Charlie assured him: “Don’t worry, he is on his way now! You need to do the same thing and make sure to speak clearly so there won’t be any mistake!” 

Oliver noddede and grabbed a handful of the powder, stepping in the fireplace. It wasn’t even hot. He heard of floo powder before, but his dad is not a fan of it. Now he is really excited and just wanted to get going, making sure to say the name clearly and basically throw the powder down, sending him on his way too. 

Oliver coughed when he arrived, taking a hand offered to him by Percy and stepping out of the fireplace, his eyes lighting up. “We made it, Perce! This is my home.” Percy looked around the place. It was certainly smaller than the burrow, but giving that only four people lived here that certainly made sense. The walls were painted in a dark red on one wall and the rest in a light yellow colour, there were a loveseat and two small couches and something Arthur explained to his son once was a TV, how intriguing. The floor was hardwood with an occasional carpet, a plant in the corner and a table in another room, he could smell cooking and hear the soft humming of a woman who probably didn’t hear the two of them. Music was coming from the same room, so there was probably a radio or gramophone playing a tune. 

“It looks nice.” Percy had this shine in his eyes again, taking his horn rimmed glasses off and polishing them before putting them on his nose again before patting the dirt off his and Oliver’s clothes, he didn’t want to make anything dirty after all!

Percy looked over to the christmas tree with little balls and lametta and a star on top and presents at the bottom while Oliver was smiling next to him: “I told you, you would love it here!”

“What what? Who was that- Oh!” A woman came into the kitchen. She had brown hair and green eyes, an apron over her christmas sweater and long pants. She was only in socks, a bright smile on her face when she called out: “Jim! Lucy! They are here! Get your butts over here!”

Percy looked to the ceiling when he immediately heard loud crashing and thumping from up there that was slowly coming closer as a horse or something to that degree was rushing down the stairs and sliding into the living room: “OLI!” The little girl immediately cheered and basically jumped into Oliver’s arms, who caught her with ease and spun her around, making Percy take a step towards his friends mother so he wouldn’t get kicked in the face or something like that. 

While the two siblings had their moment Percy’s mother knelt down so they were on the same height. She looked so gentle. She was more delicate than Molly and Percy looked at her with big eyes. “So, you’re Percy right? You look exactly like I imagined you to look!” 

Not gonna lie, Percy got a bit red, curse his pale skin that made it so horribly obvious and clashing with both his freckles and his red hair. But he needed to introduce himself, he wanted to make a good impression, straightening his posture and trying to look at polite as possible: “Yes! My name is Percy Weasley! It is an honour to meet you, Miss Wood!”

She chuckled, patting his soft curls: “Call me Lena, dear. You’re part of the family now. I’m so happy that Oliver made a good friend at Hogwarts, I was worried people would be intimidated by his love for Quidditch.”

Percy chuckled, looking over to Oliver who was talking excitedly with his sister Lucy about all the things he saw at Hogwarts, Percy could have sworn that he heard his own name in the conversation a few times, but he didn’t pay it any mind: “He is certainly….passionate. But I don’t really mind. I am not particularly interested in quidditch, but hearing him talk about it and so fully devoted to it is kind of….endearing….I mean, he listens to me talk about my studying too, it’s the least I could do.” He was starting to ramble, quickly shutting his mouth once he noticed that. 

Lena didn’t look annoyed though, like his siblings often did when he talked too much, no, she just cooed at him: “Look at you, being such a nice friend to my Oli you- Oliver! Lucia! Be nice!” 

When Percy looked over he saw that Oliver and Lucy moved from talking excitedly to wrestling on the floor with Lucy in the process of Body Slamming Oliver into the nest dimension and Oliver ready to block her off and throw her into a wall. Percy blinked, he just looked at them 20 seconds ago, how did that happen? Well, thinking about his own siblings he could understand it. 

Oliver and Lucy apologized to their mother before Lucy went over to Percy, looking up at him: “So, you’re Oli’s new best friend?”

“Well, if he said that then I suppose I am.” He still was blushing lightly, not used to being welcomed so wholeheartedly. What surprised him even more is that Lucy hugged him now and buried her face in his sweater before grinning up at him. She had braces and long dark blonde hair with her mother's green eyes. But it was quite obvious that she and Oliver were siblings, they had a similar face and eyes. 

“THANK YOU!” She then groaned, glaring over at Oliver: “He always comes in my room to tell me about some quidditch maneuvers I don’t care about! So thanks for taking him off me!”

“Aww c’mon Lucy, you don’t really mean that!”

“I might start to when you keep talking with me about quidditch.” She pouted at Oliver who grinned back at her and Percy found himself chuckling at their antics. 

And finally Oliver’s dad came around. He was a big guy with dark hair and brown eyes, looking at Percy and making him immediately shrink in on himself, despite the silly christmas sweater Oliver’s father was wearing. 

“So. You’re Percy.” he looked at Percy with a judging expression, making the poor redhead immediately straighten up and respond: “Y-Yes sir…..P-Percy Weasley!” Jim lowkey scared Percy but he would never admit that or he might be eaten. 

To Percy’s surprise he was suddenly picked up and almost crushed in a hug, Oliver’s father laughing heartily: “Did I scare ya? Sorry, lad. I’m James Wood, but call me Jim aight mate?” It was so strange that everyone had a scottish accent and he was the only brit in the house but he would be fine. 

Percy chuckled nervously, still hoping that he wasn’t going to die, but he soon found himself actually smiling, closing his eyes for a moment. The smell of food, the bantering siblings in the background, the warm hugs, a mother calling them to dinner, the feeling of being playfully pushed to be the first at the table. Even the conversations came naturally to him. And he even got a present! A magic journal to keep his schedules in and write his thoughts into….Percy might have almost cried, but he will deny that to his dying day. 

Percy couldn’t deny that he felt like he was at home. And he couldn’t wait to visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter ^^ If you did, leave a comment to let me know! It would keep me motivated so you can keep enjoying a chapter every day ^^


	14. Defending

“Expelliarmus!”

Raphael Avalon’s wand flew out of his hand and Ludwig quickly caught it before it hit the ground. Raphael smiled, his teeth visible to some degree, his milky eyes focused on Percy who just hit him with that spell.

“Excellent job, Mr. Weasley. 5 points for Gryffindor. Has everyone seen how to cast the Expelliarmus spell? It is of the utmost importance to know it, in case you need to defend yourself.”

All the first years that were in the class hastily scribbled down what they needed to know. Percy wanted to sit down again. He didn’t didn’t particularly like Ludwig, but Raphael was giving him goosebumps. His teeth looked more developed and his milky eyes were staring into his soul. Percy knew it wasn’t his teachers fault that he turned blind and he told himself that again and again but he would probably never get used to it. But he kept it to himself, there was no need to be rude after all. 

Ludwig handed Raphael the wand back, focusing on Percy and pointing his own wand at the child, saying: “Petrificus totalus!” Percy immediately stopped all movement and Ludwig went over to grab Percy’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall down. Raphael gasped: “Ludwig! What are you doing?! We are not in the later years, you can’t just lock a child’s body! And definitely not without a warning! You should only use the more harmless spells!”

“They need to learn that danger can be around every corner! They always need to be prepared to block something if it might happen! They can’t protect themselves from an angry werewolf with ‘one of the harmless spells’!”

“These are eleven year olds, Ludwig!” He pointed his wand at Percy and quickly said: “Finite.” So Percy could finally move again, quickly ushered away by Raphael. Percy made his way to Oliver since they sat right beside each other, the brunet immediately checking him over, looking angry. “Are you okay?! Did that hurt?! I can’t believe this git did that! He’s worse than Snape!”

It was true, the twins were wearing white and dark robes so they could be distinguished easily and they acted like the typical good and evil twins. Raphael Avalon wears white robes with golden engravings and light brown boots, he almost looks like a prophet, his hair curly and black, his jawline sharp. He had sharper teeth than his brother and milky eyes due to being blinded by a curse. He also had a scar on his neck from a bite, at least he told them that, but his robes didn’t reveal his neck so that information was rather mundane. But he was a nice person, he wants people to learn with practice but without endangering them, offering himself often as a dummy, it’s important to him that the students learn.

And then there is Ludwig. He has the same black curly hair, but he has red eyes and wears black robes, he has a scar on his face and he uses every chance he gets to fill the students of Hogwarts with fear. He already locked the legs of multiple students, knocked their wands away, knocked them into walls, cursed them with tickle hexes and today he locked Percy’s body. Oliver hated him. Percy was intimidated, Oliver not so much. He wanted to learn those spells to show this twat that he should stop bullying the students. 

“I’m fine Oliver...I just wish he would finally stop with this…” This was the first time Percy got hit by a hex from him, but he would rather not have a repeat of that, having his whole body locked is very uncomfortable. 

“You have no idea what you are talking about Ludwig!” Scolded Raphael with a harsh glare, showing his teeth as he tried to intimidate his brother, the two of them pointing their wands at each other. The thing is, they would be good teachers if they wouldn’t fight all the time. They constantly fought about Ludwig’s teaching methods, which was understandable. 

Ludwig whipped his head around and looked at Percy. His gaze was hard at first but once he saw the redhead shrinking in on himself he sighed, eyes softening. He came towards Percy and crouched down so they were on the same height. “I’m sorry, Mr. Weasley.” 

Percy didn’t understand it. Every lesson cursed Ludwig Avalon a student and every time he apologizes to them in the end. Every time he explains that he is scared and he wants them to be safe, just in case something might happen, he doesn’t want innocent children to get hurt because he was too slow or soft at teaching. Percy understood it, but he couldn’t get behind the intense mood swings from him. It’s okay to lock a child's body the first second but then he apologizes for it?

No, it’s never okay. Percy feels like Ludwig might be a bit messed up in the head after all the things that happened to him and his brother. They fought against he who must not be named, stole the egg of a dragon, raided a mermaid's treasure and killed a wendigo. That must do things to your head. 

Raphael told them on their first day that he attended because he was curious about all the young and bright souls in Hogwarts, Ludwig made it clear from the very beginning that he wanted to protect everyone and that he will definitely be rougher with in the process. 

Percy looked down at him, asking: “Professor Avalon...could you please stop with cursing us all the time…? We want to learn, we really do, but a lot of children are scared of coming to these lessons because we don’t want to get hit by any curses or hexes….”

Ludwig sighed, deflating. “I know...I know...I know most of you don’t like me...I will try to do better. I have been on edge lately.” He looked back to Raphael, who was staring off into nothing, which made sense considering he was blind. 

“But I want you to know how to defend yourself. Hogwarts might be a school, but it is hiding a lot of dangers. There are magical creatures hiding, just waiting for the right opportunity, and there are also bullies.”

Both Percy and Oliver tensed at that, remembering the group of third years that attacked Percy. They got a hefty punishment, but they did something again, right before Christmas, a day after they met Holly. It was a stroke of luck that Bill was nearby at that time, otherwise it would have ended badly. And Percy and Oliver both knew that this wouldn’t be the end. 

Ludwig’s eyes lit up in a strange way, getting back up and to the front of the class: “I have an idea how we are going to do this. Weasley! Come forward.” 

Percy was already in the process of climbing out of his chair again, Oliver grabbing his wrist and glancing over to the twins. Oliver didn’t like them, Percy knew that. Raphael was fine enough, but he really hated Ludwig. Percy always told him that he was just trying to teach them that the dark arts were merciless, but he was afraid that Ludwig Avalon was now dead to Oliver.

“It’ll be fine. Let go.” Percy whispered, causing Oliver to tense more before ultimately letting his friend go, exhaling forcefully. He didn’t want Percy to get hit by something again. But these two were still his professor’s, so there wasn’t anything he could do about it really. Percy stood across from Ludwig, looking at him with big eyes, clearly nervous another curse would be thrown in his direction again.

“Draw your wand.” Instructed Ludwig, Percy quickly obliging and pointing it at Ludwig. “Good. This is how we are going to do it. Imagine I am a follower Voldemort’s-” He skillfully ignored the collective gasp that went through the classroom: “And I am approaching you. What are you going to do with your current knowledge?”

Percy had to admit, he already liked this better. “I would….cast expelliarmus.”

“Very good. And after you did that? I could still sprint for you and choke you with my bare hands.”

Percy thought about it, but before he got to answer, Ludwig looked at the class: “I’m sure Mr. Weasley finds a satisfactory solution, he is the best of the class after all. But what about everyone else? Does anyone else have an idea what to do after Mr. Weasley knocked my wand out of my hand? How about you, Miss Pisces?” 

Silvana Pisces was one of the five Gryffindor first year girls and probably the shyest one, sitting in the far back with her nose hidden in a book, hoping she wouldn’t be addressed. But now she was, and she looked like a bunny that was looking its untimely demise in the eye.

“Uh- uh uhhhhh…” She shrunk in on herself, starting to panic more, all the eyes were on her but she finally whispered so quietly that she was almost completely unheard: “R-Run away and h-h-hide…?”

“Hmm.” Ludwig thought about it for a second, then told her: “Good idea. It is certainly better to not start a fight with someone that is stronger than you. But I am an adult and unless you are a very good sprinter I would get you. You should defend yourself to the best of your ability and then try to hide or to get someone to help you. Don’t throw yourself recklessly into danger, Gryffindor’s.” 

Yeah, that was probably a good thing to say. He knew some people that would willingly fly into the Whomping Willow outside for a kick.. Some Gryffindor’s pouted, but nodded, understanding. The Hufflepuff’s in the room didn’t even consider, they knew better. 

“Good, now that we got that. That’s why I want to teach you Petrificus Totalus. As you have already seen it locks the entire body and gives you enough time to run away so nothing will happen to you. It doesn’t hurt, the worst it would do is scare you, right Mr. Weasley?”

“R-Right…” Ludwig had this aura where Percy just couldn't disagree with him. It was true, it didn’t hurt, but it really scared him. Well, not scared, more like startled, but his point still stood.

“Good. For the time being this shall be enough. Next time I will teach you how to cast petrificus totalus. Like this. Petrificus totalus!”

Percy flinched, fully expecting he would be hit again, but instead it was Raphael whose body got locked for a solid three seconds before he seemed to break the curse and yelled at Ludwig: “What is your problem?!”

“I know what you are thinking! This is a warning to leave it be!” 

And they were fighting again, yelling things at each other no one could figure out what they meant. Ludwig growled and turned around, telling the class: “We want you to practice expelliarmus, everyone of you should be able to cast it the next time. That is all, class dismissed.”. 

The class was finally dismissed and everyone packed their things to leave, Oliver was waiting in the door: “Perce? Ya coming?”

Percy had all his things packed up, looking at the twins and Ludwig packing his things up and storming out the door, not even realizing that Oliver and Percy were still there. That only left Raphael in the room, fiddling around with papers and trying to pack then together, biting his bottom lip as he was trying to get it done without the help of his brother. 

Giving Percy the perfect opportunity to ask so his curiosity could be stilled.

“I’m sorry...Professor Avalon…?”

The blind professor looked up, squinting: “Who is that? is that you, Mr. Weasley? Percy?” Usually Ludwig was there to help his brother find around but he wasn’t there right now. Ludwig must have been very angry for him to just storm out like that. Hopefully he would come back in a bit to help his brother get around.

“Yes, it’s me. I didn’t want to disrupt you. I just had a question.” 

Raphael looked in Percy’s general direction. “Of course. What can I help you with, young Weasley?” He was packing a book in that had strange knobs that could be touched instead of letters on the pages. Percy took a breath and asked: “How were you able to break the curse so easily?”

Raphael’s eyes lit up, tilting his head as he was smiling: “You are always so curious Percy. I like that about you. You notice the little details and ask if you don’t understand something. It’s actually quite easy. Do you want me to teach you at some point?” He held a hand out for Percy to shake and the redhead grabbed it, giving it a firm shake and then smiled, happy about this agreement.

“Thank you professor. Just send me an owl whenever you are ready!”

“Of course, of course! Now if you excuse me, I need to make up with my brother! Hopefully a chocolate frog and some Bertie Botts Bean will be able to calm down his heated nerves!” He laughed, then made his way out too, almost hitting the door frame but dodging just at the right moment, leaving just the two best friends in the room.

Oliver shook his head with an exasperated sigh: “These two are strange cookies.”

Percy looked to the ground, nodding mutely. He really couldn’t deny that. They were strange cookies. They learned a lot though, so he was ready to let it go. At least if Ludwig will stop ambushing them in the future. He told Bill and Charlie in the common room a few days ago and they got so angry they immediately went looking for Ludwig to talk with him about this and that this couldn’t be done. Hopefully he would take it to heart.   
Oliver made a face, then went over to Percy, looking worried, his eyebrows furrowed, being gentler than usual: “It...really didn’t hurt? Are you okay? That looked messed up….”

Percy glanced at him, before smiling: “I’m okay Oliver, promise. Let’s just get out of here. How about we go to Hagrid’s? We still haven’t wished him a happy new year!”

“D’oh! You’re right! What are we, some fuckin’ idiots? C’mon! I wanna see if he has new animals!” And Oliver did the thing again where he grabbed Percy’s wrist and sprinted off, which ended in Percy tripping up and pulling Oliver down with him. Percy glared at Oliver, complaining: “When are you finally gonna stop doing this?”

Oliver grinned sheepishly: “To be completely honest with you? Probably never. It’s funny.”

Percy groaned: “You are insufferable. Get up, before I change my mind and study more! I have another private lesson with Professor McGonagall tomorrow anyway.”

“Oh no!” Scolded Oliver, shaking his head vehemently: “No way! You have perfect grades everywhere! You deserve a day off with me and Hagrid and all these little critters that live in the forest! You’re gonna love it, trust me! And if you even think about studying today I will personally rip your book up!”

Percy gasped: “You wouldn’t!!” He rarely felt this attacked in his entire life and he got attack by his brothers on a regular basis.

“Oh, I think I will! At least I will if you keep refusing to take care of yourself!” It probably wasn’t meant as a threat but Percy felt very threatened right now, getting red in the face and deflating. “Fine. I won’t study today. Can we go now? This classroom is a bit stuffy…”

Oliver’s nose twitched, a sour expression on his face: “You’re right, it smells awful in here. Did summink die?” 

Percy shook his head, helping Oliver up. “Nevermind that, come on, let’s go.” He ushered Oliver out and quickly shut the door, hurrying with him down the hallway so they can visit Hagrid. Not gonna lie, Percy did miss him. Thankfully Oliver was there to occasionally rip a book from him.

He never expected he would ever be thankful for someone preventing him from studying. And yet he was. Seems like Oliver was a special case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ^^ If you did, I would be happy if you could let me know with a comment. Comments always keep me motivated to write more chapters for you ^^


	15. Cold

How did Oliver get back into the forest? It was forbidden for a reason, he shouldn’t be in here...he had been only here once, when he was helping Hagrid feed some of the creatures and curiosity got the better of him. Why was he here now, in the new year? He didn’t know, he had no idea…

Looking into the sky he saw some birds flying past, at least their shadows, it was very dark, the stars weren’t right, the full moon was staring at him like it was the heaven’s eye and heaven seemed to be out for blood...

Oliver held his head, confused. Why was he here? He needed to remember, but his head felt like mush, he needed to get out of here, everything was overwhelming him...His legs felt so heavy, his body wasn’t obeying him. He was training so much, why did his legs decide to fail him now…

He wanted to run, but all he could do was slow stumbling, he felt eyes watching him, more eyes than just the moon, he felt like the sky would fall on him any second, like he couldn’t breath, how he always felt when he was too long in a small room. He needed to get out...where was his broom, oh that’s right, it wasn’t here…

He stumbled into a direction, he felt so heavy, he wasn’t freezing for some reason, it was snowing, slowly dancing to the ground and covering the earth with a white sheet. It was beautiful but he had no eyes for it at the moment. He heard something and it was coming closer. He needed to get away…

He stumbled behind a tree and fell down, his legs no longer carrying him, clasping a hand in front of his mouth to try and stifle his breathing. It was following him, he could hear the crunching of the fresh snow, it was traitorous, it was giving his chaser away, but he couldn’t be more thankful. Don’t move, don’t make a sound, maybe it wouldn’t see him then...There was silence for just a few seconds, not even the wind was blowing and the only movement was the slowly falling snow which began to pick up in speed, the snowflakes thicker than before. If it kept going like this Hogwarts would be snowed in in no time. Maybe he could build a snowman with Percy or go down a hill with a makeshift sled, that would be fun…

If he made it out of here that is...He gulped, screwing his eyes shut, then slowly moving to peek around the tree, just a quick glance, to see what he was trying to escape from. Maybe it wasn’t something bad, maybe it was a teacher looking for him, Hogwarts was a big school, he was sure someone would notice that he was gone...Percy would, he was sure of it...Percy would notice he was gone… Percy always noticed the most important things…

Oliver cracked one eye open and his heart stopped when he took just one second to look at the creature he heard. It was tall and skinny, it’s ribs so easy to see, a thick coat of fur on it  
s head like human hair, just wilder and more frazzled, it wore a skull on its head, definitely not a human skull, it was longer and it had sharp crooked teeth and had deer horns. It’s limbs were long and gangly and it’s skin stretched like leather, Oliver felt tears gathering in his eyes just looking at it. He felt a shudder run down his back when the creature looked at him, their eyes locking and Oliver prayed with every available fiber in his being that it couldn’t see him in the darkness if he didn’t move…

The creature bristled, it’s hair standing up and it screeched and Oliver almost passed out from tension, it’s scream pierced through the night and made everything even colder, he was almost scared he would freeze solid, but he couldn’t move, only stare. It was advancing to him, leaving prints in the snow, it was still staring at him, did it see him, what was going to happen? A thousand questions were racing through Oliver’s head, his head whipping around when he saw a stone being thrown at the creature. Oliver feared his eyes might pop out of his head, but...he saw Percy. It had to be him, he had the same red curls, his glasses were broken, one of the lenses almost completely shattered and his robes were torn, he could have sworn he even saw Scabbers and the rat looked as terrified as an animal could express itself. 

Percy himself stared right at the creature, a mixture of panic and determination written all over his face, his blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight while the snow was melting on his face. His eyes shifted for a split second to Oliver before he turned and ran off into the trees, the creature screeching and chasing after him. That wasn’t good, it was so much faster than him, it would get him if he didn’t do something, he couldn’t leave Percy alone...he as his best friend…

So, against all better judgement and all the signs that told him he should get the fuck out of here, he didn’t, instead he did something even more reckless and stupid and ran after Percy and this creature. Oliver swore, he never saw something scarier in his life. The mere thought of it made goosebumps prickle over his skin, he was so scared but….he couldn’t leave Percy alone...Percy wouldn’t leave him alone either...he had to help him...

He began to huff and pant, his tempo slowing down, his body was so heavy, he could barely see...He felt himself falling down, face buried in the snow, no matter how many times he tried to get up. He needed to do something, he couldn’t stay here…

His fists tightened and he grabbed grass, pulling it out of the ground, the snow melting in his hands, it didn’t even feel cold anymore, he could barely feel his body anymore. He looked up, trying to see something between the dark trees, everything was blurry. His eyes twitched, his heart stopping when he heard a loud screech once more. Then a human scream and then some horrible slashing and ripping noises and it was quiet again, the silence almost deafening.

Oliver didn’t see what was happening, but somehow he knew, he didn’t know why he knew, but he knew. “No…” He breathed, his body falling to the ground again, more tears beginning to gather. “No... “ He repeated, choking up. This couldn’t be….real...could it…? It couldn’t be…

He looked up when he heard another shriek, eyes widening when he saw this creature running towards him, it’s claws and teeth now covered in blood and Oliver didn’t even have the strength to scream anymore, his whole body locking up as he could just wait for what was about to come. The creature stood right in front of him, he could see the bony legs and malicious sounds and then it grabbed him and Oliver gasped, his eyes opening as he sat up straight in his bed. 

His...bed…?

He looked around, deeply confused, blinking and then realizing he was in his dorm, not in the forest. He shook badly, fumbling with the blankets as he slowly came to the realization that it was just a dream. 

He looked up when he heard the howling wind outside, crawling out of his bed to investigate. The window was open while a blizzard was raging outside. No wonder he was so cold and heard the wind so loudly. He must have forgotten to properly close it before going to bed. He got up, his feet freezing cold as he walked over the wooden floor, standing on his tiptoes to close the blasted window. 

He exhaled, turning and leaning against the window, needing a moment to regain his composure. He reached a hand to his face and wiped a few stray tears away, just now noticing that he was crying, closing his eyes for just a moment, then turning around again. Seems like Hogwarts really would be snowed in today if this blizzard kept going like it was. Out of curiosity, Oliver opened the window again and stretched a hand out, just wanting to feel the snow, something comforting after that mind shaking nightmare. The snow hit is skin and it only hurt a little, it was so cold that his hand was starting to feel warm. He looked up, just now noticing the full moon shining in the sky. The normal full moon. At least Oliver didn’t felt stared at anymore. A soft smile was on his lips as he finally closed the window, done with the snow and the night.

He thought about returning to his bed and sleeping for a few more hours, but something was gnawing at him, was he still scared…? Maybe...he should check on Percy… just to make sure he was okay…Oliver made his way over to the bed, the floorboards had a light creek but Percy didn’t wake and when Oliver looked at his sleeping face, his eyes screwed shut while sprawled across the big bed, the brunet came to the conclusion that he should wake his friend. Maybe he had a nightmare too. 

“Perce…? Percy, wake up…” Oliver mumbled, nudging his friend gently, who stirred, his eyes flying open and sitting up, looking around with wild eyes before he noticed Oliver and relaxed a bit. 

“O-Oliver…?” He yawned, rubbing one of his eyes and then looking at the brunet. Percy’s hair was mussed, standing up on one side, light bags under his eyes. He wore a shirt too big for him and red and yellow checkered pants because he was cold, not that Oliver could fault him for that now, it was basically freezing in their dorm.

“Hey…” Greeted Oliver him quietly, adding a few seconds later: “Are you...are you okay…?” 

Percy blinked, needing a few seconds to process what was asked of him, before he could finally mutter a response: “Tired...a bit tense...there’s a….a test in potions next week I need to prepare for...otherwise...I think I’m fine…”

That statement made Oliver happier than it probably should, a relieved smile on his face and closing his eyes for a moment, looking down with a soft nod. “That’s good...that’s good...you probably want to go to bed again, right…?”

Percy gave him a look, massaging the bridge of his nose to rid himself of the oncoming headache, shaking his head in a subtle manner to rid himself of the grogginess and could actually give a coherent answer: “That would be…” He yawned, “...preferable, yes…”

“Yes, yes….of course…” Oliver sighed, shifting in place and playing with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure what made him so hesitant to just wish Percy a good night and go back to his own bed to try and sleep, but he just….didn’t want to do it right now…

“G-Good night then…” He turned around, wrapping his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to stay warm. He felt frozen to the core, but he was under the covers...he shouldn’t be freezing like he does. He looked to the ground so he wouldn’t trip over the carpet and make an even bigger fool of himself. He would just go...back to bed...and try to forget about his dream…

He heard Percy heaving a sigh and shuffling behind him, finally hearing his voice. It was soft, still sleep drunk, but Oliver still turned around when he heard it say “Come on…” His eyes widened a bit. Percy had moved over and opened the cover, inviting Oliver to crawl in. It looked enticing and inviting and Oliver realized that this was exactly what he wanted, asking Percy in deep confusion while inching hesitantly closer: “You….Perce…?” It was more of an indirect question, really.

Percy smiled softly, looking once more ethereal in the moonlight, his freckles like little stars shining on his face, his eyes glistening in the cold light. “Don’t worry about it. I have little siblings, I know how it sometimes is. I did this with Bill and Charlie too.”

Oliver smiled, not paying any mind to the little bit of snow that was slowly melting in their dorm and readily crawling under the Covers Percy already warmed, the redhead’s face souring as he complained: “You’re cold…”

Oliver chuckled breathlessly, giving Percy a hug under the covers, making his friend squeak and try to get away because Oliver was really cold and if there is one thing he didn’t want right now it’s his freezing hands on Percy’s innocent back. 

“I’m sorry, It’ll be better soon, promise…..thank you…”

Percy found himself smiling, watching Oliver settle down and curl up under the warm blanket, sticking close to Percy. He glance at the window the moonlight was coming from before whispering a soft: “No problem…” Before settling back down to sleep for the rest of the night. 

The remaining night was blissful, warm and dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ^^ If you did, feel free to leave a comment and tell me, it always makes my day and motivates me ^^  
> Or if you want to talk, feel free to send me a message on tumblr, Vampirtulpe.


	16. The meaning of dreams

The next morning Oliver woke early. Not because he wanted to so much, but because the warmth he had been clinging to for the whole night was fleeing quickly and it made Oliver stir and crack an eye open, looking at Percy and now seeing the reason for the fleeing warmth. 

Percy left the bed. Had he been hugging his friend the whole night? Oliver yawned and turned to look at the window, noticing that it was still dark out. Oliver groaned quietly, asking into the room: “Where are you going…?” He still sounded groggy, just in the process of waking up, the words lalled. 

He heard Percy shuffling around something somewhere but he couldn’t see him right now: “Go back to bed, I will be back in a bit. Professor McGonagall called me so she could talk with me.”

“Couldn’t she have ordered you to her office in a few hours when we should be awake…?”

He could hear Percy laughing breathily, coming over and running a hand through Oliver’s hair. “I promise it’ll be alright. So don’t worry. I will meet you at breakfast. And if it takes longer, I will definitely meet you at lunch.” 

Oliver really wanted to object, tell Percy to not go because no student should go out at that hour for something, but he knew he couldn’t stop his friend, even if he tried. They were both really stubborn, but when it came to studying and their professors….Percy was more stubborn than him. 

“Mhhh….alright….come back soon…” Slurred Oliver, his head already hitting the pillow again. He was so tired still, that nightmare he had took a lot out of him and he needed just a few more hours so he could think clearly…

He passed out almost instantly and when he woke up again he was hugging Percy’s pillow and it was already light out. Oliver yawned a good morning into the dorm, even if nobody would be able to hear it. Oliver blinked once more and finally got out of bed to stretch his body and wake up properly, hitting his cheeks lightly. Percy didn’t come back, huh? He supposed that made sense, he did say they would meet at breakfast. Or did he say that? His memory was foggy but Percy most likely said that. 

Oliver went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and showered, just really wanting to rinse that nightmare and the day before out of his hair and body and the warm water did a good job at that. He dried himself off, got dressed and made his way to the great hall to eat breakfast. 

He was still a bit tired but it was nothing that would stop him today. When he reached the great hall he was immediately looking around for Percy, deflating when he noticed that his friend wasn’t there. Was he still in his meeting with McGonagall? That would be a very long conversation, hopefully everything is okay. Now Oliver was only asking himself...where should he sit? The Gryffindor table was full, usually he ate with Percy, Bill and Charlie, but it seemed like the two older Weasley’s were already done with breakfast and left to go to their classes…

“Oli! Hey! Over here!” OIiver immediately perked up and looked around, his eyes lighting up when he spotted Holly at the Slytherin table with an empty seat across from her. So he immediately made his way over to her and sat down, earning a few angry glares from Slytherin’s, but that wasn’t gonna deter him, trying to take Holly’s words to heart. 

“Hey Holly! Happy New Year! How have you been?” It has been around two months since they have last seen each other and it was already early february, but he could still ask her. Holly was for a change a bit higher than everyone else because everyone else was sitting down and her wheelchair was boosting her up a bit. “I’m good, thank you! Was a bit difficult to get home though, so Snape had to aparate me down! But I made it on and off the train with help and could visit my family! When I got back Professor Flitwick immediately taught me how to aparate because Perce immediately complained to the teachers about me being unable to move around freely!”

“Really, Perce actually did that?” Oliver grabbed a Sandwich and almost devoured it in one bite, immediately feeling more comfortable at the Slytherin table despite sticking out like a sore thumb. 

“Yes! That was so nice of him! Where is he, by the way? You two didn’t fight, did you?” Holly sounded very concerned at the mere thought of that but Oliver was quick to dismiss her, quickly swallowing a mouthful of eggs and bacon: “Hey now, of course we didn’t! I’d never be able to make a friend like him ever again! Nono, he is just having a talk with Professor McGonagall.”

“Ahhh! That makes sense! He is quite the busy bee, isn’t he?” She was wolfing down her food with the utmost enthusiasm but keeping her eyes trained on Oliver, who smiled fondly: “Yeah, he is such a nerd! Always studying and taking extra classes and all that! He would never get out of the library if I wouldn’t drag him out!”

“Just watch out Oli! One day he is gonna show us all!” Holly was basically already convinced that Percy would become a great wizard, but to be fair, she thought the same thing about Oliver. She had high hopes.

“Pff, he’s a nerd through and through! I’m gonna have to teach him how to play Quidditch and then we can play together!” Holly raised an eyebrow in amusement, challenging him: “Are you sure? He might defeat you and then you have to rely on him!”

“I don’t think so! I’ll save Percy every single time!” He bit into his sandwich, thinking about his dream. In there he didn’t save his friend. He died...Because Oliver could barely move, didn’t know what to do...It made him think. That creature in his dreams…

“Holly...can I ask you something?” He was partially curious. Did this creature actually exist…? The one from his dreams, it seemed so frightening, but a lot of magical creatures were frightening. It wouldn’t hurt to try and find out.

“Hm?” Holly looked up from her food, tilting her head. She was three years ahead of Oliver, so it made sense that he would have a few questions. 

Oliver scratched his head absentmindedly, thinking about how to say it, counting the teachers at the table for reassurance, there was Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore, the Avalon twins and Madam Hooch. 

“I...I had a strange dream yesterday and a monster appeared in it…” Oliver began, sounding shy as if he didn’t want to admit that he got shaken up by a nightmare. He didn’t want to be teased. 

Thankfully he didn’t get teased, instead Holly had some enlightening information for him, completely in her element: “It might be a sign. You know, dreams are connected to fortune telling and clairvoyance. It’s a more indirect kind of fortune telling, but just like cards, crystal balls and reading the tea leaves it can give you a prophecy for the future. Maybe you are secretly really good at fortune telling! But tell me what the dream was about!”

She got a blank parchment out, rolled it out and then set her quill and ink next to it, charming the feather so it was standing up straight. Holly then looked at Oliver with an expectant gaze, urging her to go on. Holly seemed to take it very seriously and Oliver wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or worried. 

“Well...I was in the forbidden forest, it was night. I felt watched and I was really cold...And the moon was weird. Like an eye. And there was a monster…” He looked to the quill, noticing that it was noting everything he said, so he might as well continue, Holly was still listening after all...

“The thing was really tall and really thin and it had sharp teeth and wild hair….it had deer horns, long ‘n sharp claws and some kind of animal skull...it didn’t...see very well, it had white eyes…” He couldn’t remember a lot else about the creature, in his dream he was a bit too busy being thoroughly petrified by it, but there was something he needed say. 

“It...Percy’s been there too...He distracted it from me but...I think he got killed...I didn’t see it, but….I heard him scream...and the creature came back and..I saw the blood…” Oliver didn’t continue, his heart was heavy just thinking about it. He finally ended it with: “The thing attacked me and I woke up…”

Holly thought about it for a moment and looked at the parchment, holding it up so Oliver could look at it: “Did it look like this?”

Oliver was impressed. The quill had drawn the creature from Oliver’s description and it looked pretty close to how it looked in his dream. it also looked like some monster from a cheap horror movie though, so he was starting to doubt if it was an actual monster. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty close. Have you seen something like it before?”

Holly shrugged, giving him a sympathetic glance: “Can’t say I have. It’s hard to get down to the forest if you get me. I once tried and fell out of my wheelchair.” Oliver inhaled through his teeth at the mere thought, that must have hurt a lot. He could understand that she wouldn’t try anymore after that, it sounded bad…

The two exchanged some glances before Holly promised: “But! I will ask all professors about it and look around in the library! You can count on me! I’m sure I will find some creature that looks like this and try to find out what it means to see a creature like this in your dreams!”

She visibly deflated after saying that, running a hand through her short hair and playing with her sleeves. She didn’t want to say it, but she needed to tell Oliver the possibility…

“It...it could have also been a vision.” She then finally got out, avoiding to look at Oliver. She didn’t want to see the shock or anger on his face. 

“A vision…? Like….I might have seen the future…?” She nodded mutely, looking with the utmost interest to the teacher’s table and avoiding to look at Oliver with every fiber of her being.

Oliver’s face darkened at the thought of it. The future...there is no way he has seen the future. That couldn’t be their future, it was just not possible. That creature was a dream, it wasn’t real. He felt a shudder run down his spine when he thought about the cold, the fear this creature brought with it, how it made his blood freeze and paralyzed him in fear.

“Well, if it is the future I will just have to change it! Because I won’t let Percy get hurt in no way!” He did mean it. He was scared, that was true, but in no way would he let his fear get in the way when he would actually get into this situation! He was a Gryffindor after all!

Holly was in the process of responding, looking off and losing her trail of thought when she spotted someone, calling out and waving him over: “Perceee! Here! Over here!!” 

Oliver turned around with a smile on his face that quickly died down when he took a glance at Percy: He was shaking, shivering and completely soaked, his fiery curls extinguished and hanging in his eyes, his glasses fogged up and his robes almost falling from his slim shoulders. 

“Perce?! What happened?!” Oliver was scandalized, hurrying over to Percy and helping him sit down at the Slytherin table, the redhead sniffling and sneezing before slumping in his seat and leaning against Oliver, who was more than willing to offer his best friend a shoulder to lean onto. 

“The…” He sneezed again and Holly already raised her want and dried his clothes with a quick charm so he would feel a bit better at least. 

“I have private l-lessons by Professor McGonagall and they were outside and early in the morning t-t-today…”

Oliver looked shocked and angry at that, ranting: “What?! How could she do that?!”

“Oliver, I agreed to it, it’s okay…”

“Oh bugger off, that shite still ain’t okay, she is a professor, she could have seen that there was a blizzard out and-”

Percy sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with Oliver’s temperament right now, so he simply put his head on Oliver’s shoulder and whispered: “It’s okay Oli. Take a deep breath.” Percy was playing dirty here, given that he never called Oliver by any nickname before and was now taking full advantage of OIiver’s shock, smiling softly while the brunet was sputtering and trying to get his words out. 

He could hear Holly laughing across from them and Oliver defending himself in an indignant fashion, squeaking that this wasn’t funny and she should be on his side but the fourth year simply said that the two of them were always so cute and that was when Oliver deflated and just let Percy rest his head, trying to reassure him. Whatever training Percy is doing must be very intense, why else would McGonagall call Percy in the earliest morning hours over and insist to go out with him into the blizzard? He wondered what his friend was hiding from him…

It was good that Oliver kept quiet about having shared a bed with Percy, otherwise Holly would have teased him to the moon and back and he didn’t think he could handle that right now.

Hopefully she would be able to tell him that the creature wasn’t real and that it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter ^^ If you do feel free to leave a comment to keep me motivated, I was sick yesterday but I got a chapter out anyway. If you want to chat, I'm Vampirtulpe on tumbr ^^


	17. A letter

“Try this one.” Charlie moved a bean to Percy’s direction, who squinted at it suspiciously, Bill and Oliver joining Percy’s sentiment. It was early evening and the common room was almost empty, the three weasley siblings and Oliver seated at a table and playing bean roulette. Charlie ran out of other things they could do and needed to wait when they would go to Hogsmeade the next time, so they just dumped a box of Bertie Botts Beans on the table and challenged the other to take it.

Percy took the strange blue bean with a suspicious glance, then guessing what it would be: “I think it will taste like toothpaste.” He then popped it into his mouth, his face scrunching up and the other three hitting their fists on the table and chanting: “Gulp” gulp! gulp! gulp!”

Percy forced the bean down, shuddering, Oliver patting his back to help him get it down, laughing sympathetically. “It was soap, close but not quite.” His siblings laughed at their little brothers plight, Bill leaning back on his seat. “Honestly, I thought it was toothpaste too.”

Percy gagged, leaning back in his seat that was so big he was sharing it with Oliver, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting: “I have enough for the time being.”

Charlie snorted: “Well, that’s fair. You got really unlucky with those beans. Take a break.” It was true, Percy ate 7 beans and the flavours differed from bad to downright revolting, not limited to earthworm, ghost pepper and blood. It was a miracle Percy didn’t throw up really. 

However, Percy did pick out a bean from the pile and handed it to Oliver, challenging him: “Come on, eat it.” Oliver sighed, knowing he had it coming and taking the bean with a smile, even if he was nervous, and then popped it in his mouth before guessing what it would be. 

“Mhhh…” He thought for a bit what exactly the pink bean was supposed to taste like before declaring: “I think it’s bubblegum. I’m not completely sure though…”

Bill groaned: “C'mon man, I still have the fried liver in my mouth.” Bill and Percy were both really unlucky with their beans. Bill got really long hair over the two months, it was true that Molly had cut it and Percy didn’t recognize him when he got back home after visiting Oliver, but now it was magnificent and long again and falling over the back lean. 

Charlie chuckled, shaking his head: “Not gonna lie, this is the only thing I will miss before I go take care of dragons!” Charlie had his future already planned out. He loved his brothers and sister, but his heart was with dragons, he already knew that from the very beginning. He also knew that he would probably never have a partner, no matter how much his mother was nagging him, but he already knew he would always stay with his dragons. At least his siblings understood that and he was sure Molly would get more than enough grandchildren from her other six kids, so it will most likely be fine that he will spent his date nights with dragons instead. 

“Well, tough luck, man! Guess you’ll have liver in your mouth forever!”

“Oh, shut up, Charles!” Bill pushed Charlie off his seat, who yelped, falling in a less than graceful way over the lean and making Oliver laugh and Percy snort. These two often bickered, but thankfully it was all in a playful manner, so the two first years didn’t need to worry about finding a body anytime soon. Well, at least not one of their bodies, there were still the bullies but they were a completely different story. They didn’t want to leave Percy alone though. 

Just last week Bill found Percy hanging from the ceiling again, only this time he didn’t find the culprits so the oldest Weasley had practiced spells outside for an hour or two to let off some steam. 

“I’m sure you’re lucky this time Bill, c’mon!” Oliver pushed a green bean into his direction and Bill immediately groaned. There were lot of good green flavours, but also as many bad ones. With every apple there was a booger and with every salad came mold. Bill took the bean hesitantly and bit half of it off, his face immediately scrunching up as he yelled: “THAT TASTES LIKE LEAVES! I WILL END YOU WOOD!!” 

Charlie broke out into hysterical laughter and even Percy couldn’t keep a straight face when Oliver tried to run away, only to be stopped by Bill. He pulled his wand out and yelled: “Carpe Retractum!” And in a single second Oliver got pulled toward them again, looking sheepishly up at Bill. 

“Bill, don’t! I will report you to Professor McGonagall!” Threatened Percy with puffed up cheeks, Oliver quickly jumping up and hiding behind his small friend with a little giggle, wailing: “Perce, save me! Your brother’s gone bonkers and feral!” 

“You are on your own Oliver, good luck.”

“Wot?!? That’s mutiny! Get back here, Weasley the third!!” Oliver couldn’t run after Percy because Bill had grabbed him and pulled him back, ruffling through his hair and making Oliver scream in feigned fear. 

Percy chuckled and went up the stairs to his and Oliver’s dorm, vanishing in the bathroom for a few minutes. When he came back he intended to joining his best friend and brothers again, but got distracted by a rhythmic tapping, whirling around and then spotting an owl at the window. It looked like it had been to hell and back with a scar over its eye and some feathers plucked, that it even made it was a miracle.

Percy hurried over and opened the window, taking the letter it was holding before it flew off again, not even waiting for Percy to write an answer. 

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the sealed letter and noticing that the letter was indeed for him. It looked pristine and official and the seal had a deer and a crown on it, making him tilt his head. He had never seen this seal before in his life. He wanted to wait until later to read it, but now he got curious, breaking the seal and taking out the parchment. As official and pristine the letter looked from the outside, the more ripped up and wild the actual mail looked. 

The parchment had occasional rips and tears and a corner that was completely drenched in blood, Percy almost didn’t want to read any more, but now he needed to know what was going on. The handwriting was hasty and messy, as if someone scratched over the paper and never used a quill in their life before. It was a short letter but more than enough to send a shudder down his spine. It was addressed to him, it even read his full name, but he still didn’t want to actually admit that the message in it was directed at him.

Percival Ignatius Weasley,

you need to be careful, you are in the utmost danger. You must not go out of the castle in the dark and most importantly…

Most of the next part was unintelligible, most of the words scratched out or just a giant ink or blood stain, the young boy biting his lip as he felt the hair on his arms rise and goosebumps prickle to life. 

Trust no one.

That were the last three words in the letter and the last three words he was able to read. Percy was flabbergasted. Did the author of this die before giving it his owl? The animal certainly looked like it was involved in a fight…

Percy didn’t know the meaning of this and...if he should show the letter to the others...It was definitely addressed at him, there was no room for error, he just wasn’t sure if he should...bother them...Bill and Charlie were both incredibly busy and they had better things to do than worry about Percy and strange joke letters he got from crippled owls. On the other hand, Bill was head boy and Charlie was a prefect, it would be irresponsible to not tell them. And they were his brothers, he had basically no choice but show them…

Why was he feeling so cold, the fireplace in the common room was lit and the warm air was wafting up here, but he was still freezing cold, wrapping his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to stay warm. He didn’t have a lot of warm clothes, so he had no other choice but to wear the sweater Molly made for him, throwing it over his head and quickly slipping into it, the extra material not doing much for the time being, but it would protect him from the cold wind and make sure the warmth stayed in his body. 

He didn’t really feel like he should tell them, maybe he should just keep the letter a secret... no, that would be irresponsible. He knew that he would be worried sick if a letter like that was sent to one of his siblings, even if it was just as a joke…

So he grabbed it and came back downstairs, his stance a bit wobbly. 

He came down to quite the sight. 

Bill was holding Oliver down and forcing Bertie Botts Beans down his throat with Charlie hitting the table with his fists and chanting. How they got to this point Percy didn’t even dare to ask.

“Oh, there ya are Perce! Come on, be a good little brother and hand me some more beans, I’m running out and-”

He immediately noticed that something was up, letting Oliver go and getting up: “Are...are you okay? You look pale...did something happen, Perce?” Charlie perked up at that too and taking a closer look at Percy, noticing it too. Not that it was hard to miss. 

Percy looked like he just saw a dementor in the eye, his skin as pale as a sheet and his pupils shrunk to the size of pinpoints, his hands shaking and his body trembling, a distant look on his face.

Percy didn’t look at them, glancing at everything but his friend and brothers in the room, instead focusing on the fireplace that was burning away happily, showing no signs of danger, the soft crackling and heat were comforting. 

Bill looked worried, coming closer and putting a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “What happened...your bullies again?”

Percy shook his head mutely, showing Bill with shaking hands the envelope and letter, making Bill’s face darken and even Charlie seemed to be on alert. They always knew what to do. Why couldn’t Percy do that? Why did he always need to come to them when he needed help? Why did he need help in the first place..? Bill never needed help, Bill could just do whatever he put his mind to, Bill was the star child that became prefect and head boy and was charismatic and popular, why couldn’t he….

“Percy.” His eyes immediately looked forward into Bill’s who looked at him with a serious gaze. He never saw Bill with such a serious expression. He was always the relaxed and down to earth older brother, but right now he looked completely different. Did he know something was up…? Most likely, even the ghoul in the burrow’s attic would see it...he felt sick…Hopefully he wasn’t going to throw up from all the beans after all…

He cowered under Bill’s gaze and his brother apologized to him, asking him to see the letter. He could see Charlie pop up next to Bill too, looking nervous and Oliver beside Charlie, looking more worried than anything.

“Perce…” Oliver came closer and supported Percy, just in case, he didn’t want him to collapse. Percy swallowed mutely and handed Bill the envelope, the oldest immediately ripping the letter out of it and reading it thoroughly, his eyes immediately widening when he saw the state of the parchment and words sloppily scribbled onto it. He was stunned for almost a minute before slowly handing the letter over to Charlie so he could read it too, his expression going through a similar process from confusion, to shock, to disbelief, to tension and then to worry. 

“Percy, what did the owl look like that gave you letter?”

“I-I don’t- I-...” Percy still looked like he just walked through a ghost, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land and Oliver helped him to one of the love seats so he could sit down, Bill and Charlie following them, sitting down across from them. 

Oliver tried his best to reassure Percy so he could finally give the needed description: “It was….crippled….One wing had very little feathers and….and it had a scar over one eye, the...the left I think. That eye was white...I think it was some kind of barn owl…” 

Bill nodded and Charlie had already grabbed a quill and wrote it down before charming it so it would copy the seal. This was serious and Percy’s brothers knew it. Oliver was mostly confused by the situation and was just focused on trying to keep Percy calm before Charlie finally handed him the letter and he could read it. 

“That’s a threat! Which bloke sent this shite, I’ll make ‘em regret it!”

“No.” Bill’s cold tone made both first years flinch, giving him the sheepish deer in the headlights gaze and charlie put his hand on Bill’s shoulder, who took a few seconds to compose himself. 

“None of you try to dig any deeper into this and try to find anything out. This is dangerous and I will not let something happen to you two just because you had a bad case of morbid curiosity! Percy.”

Percy flinched once more, looking at Bill like a scared puppy. Bill was serious right now, but Percy could see something in his eyes...He was scared too. It was understandable, he was the head boy but he never got into a situation like this. It was probably so naturally that nothing would ever happen to Percy. Bill yes, he was prefect and head boy, he was there to block trouble off and Charlie would handle dragons later. But Percy? Percy Weasley? The brother that helped their mother cook and irons his socks? The little brother with the big dreams? No...it never occurred to him that Percy might ever be in serious trouble. 

Charlie looked at everything the quill wrote down and showed it to Bill, whose eyes roamed over the parchment for a moment before nodding, turning back to Percy and Oliver and telling them what to do: “You two don't panic, alright? Don’t let anyone know about that letter. Don’t isolate yourselves more than necessary but Percy. Never walk around alone, okay? I know it’s scary, but it might be a trap or just a very sick joke. Me and Charlie will inform all the teachers and then they will look after you too. You will be safe, I promise, but please don’t do anything reckless. Okay? We will take care of this. Don’t go to close to the forest and always stay where you are seen.”

Percy nodded, finding himself tearing up. He really wanted to hear from them that it was just a joke and he was being silly for taking it serious, but now he was told it might actually be dangerous and he needed to be cautious, rely on the teachers and move in plain sight. 

Bill came over and gave Percy a hug and it was exactly what the younger one needed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “It will be okay. I promise. You will be okay.” He then let go, letting Charlie hug his brother for a few seconds before the two of them went out to go to probably Dumbledore’s office. These things weren’t taken lightly and Percy liked to think that they were being extra cautious because he was their little brother, but there was no way he could ask them that, they would think he was insensitive and crazy. 

Oliver looked at him with deep concern, his scottish accent something Percy found he really needed right now. “Are you alright, Perce…?” 

Percy turned to him, tears still shining in his eyes, the fire in the fireplace making his hair look more brighter and more yellow than it usually was, the tears clearly visible in the light and Percy didn’t say anything when he wrapped his arms around Oliver who immediately hugged him back.

“It’s okay...it’s okay...they will find out who sent that letter, it’ll be okay…”

Whoever sent this warning...Oliver really hoped they were wrong. He didn’t want something happening to his best friend…

It would be okay...Bill and Charlie would find out what was going on and then they would laugh about this.

It would be okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter ^^ I'm still not feeling well, but try my best to give you your daily chapters ^^ If you like the chapter let me know in the comments, it always means a lot! ^^


	18. Protection

“Peeeeerceeee, please let me copy ya work….” Oliver wailed dramatically, his arms draped over the table Percy was reading at, adjusting his glasses every once in a while. Percy didn’t even look up from his history assignment to look over to his friend, simply telling him “No.”, which made Oliver groan once again. 

“Perce pleaseeee….I’m still stuck at potions and you are almost done with your work…” Oliver always felt a little stupid next to Percy. It wasn’t that he was an idiot, far from it, it was just that Percy way way smarter than him. It was good though, because Oliver could focus all of his thoughts on quidditch and the things he wanted to do and would then get help from Percy with his schoolwork so he would still get good grades. 

The situation had been tense since Percy got that letter, every teacher got informed and ever since then Percy had not been alone for even a single second with at least one adult always keeping an eye on him. Right now it’s the librarian whose name Oliver almost forgot because he is only here for Percy and not all the probably riveting literature in the library. This has been going on for weeks now.

Bill and Charlie were on edge too, the oldest Weasley the most, constantly looking around for any threats and visiting to check up on Percy more than ever before. Percy appreciated it secretly, though he would never say it out loud. 

“I told you I will help you write it but I will not let you copy my work! The professors would notice that anyway and then you would be in trouble.”

Oliver groaned again, looking at Percy pleadingly, doing his best attempt at puppy eyes to try and persuade Percy with his excellent abilities at psychological manipulation. 

“Pleaaaseee, you can finish your assignment while I change mine! I’ll change words so it’s not going to be so obvious?”

“Stop looking at me like that.” Percy noticed Oliver’s attempt at puppy eyes, shoving his friend out of his chair, the both of them laughing. 

“Wood. Weasley.”

The two first years looked up, noticing Ludwig Avalon was coming close to them, his dark robes looking uncomfortably warm in the stuffy library. 

“Professor?” Percy immediately straightened up when seeing Ludwig while Oliver was getting up from the ground to glare mildly. 

Ludwig looked around to see if anyone was listening in before explaining: “I have read the letter you got and have gotten concerned. I need to train you two to defend yourselves better.”

Both Percy and Oliver gawked at Ludwig, then at each other for a solid ten seconds before Oliver finally challenged with a harsh glare: “Where is Raphael?”

Ludwig rolled his eyes, clearly not having the patience for Oliver’s attitude: “In the great hall trying to guess what is an apple and what is a pear. Now come on, let’s go. He will most likely join us later on.”

He had resorted to nudging the two out of the library to lead them to his office where they could train, even if Oliver was making that everything but easy for him and Percy was telling his friend multiple times to cool it, not that it did anything. 

“What kind of dink are you?” Percy hissed at him. “We can never learn enough to defend ourselves!” While Percy did have a point, Oliver simply didn’t trust Ludwig to not pull any stunt. He didn’t hex anyone since their talk, but for Oliver it was too little too late. He didn’t want to interact with that Ludwig bloke more than necessary. But seemed like he might have to interact with him longer than he would have liked because now they had to train. Percy was enthused but Oliver could not say that he shared the sentiment, not at all. 

Even Ludwig’s office was dark, a desk made out of dark wood, blackout curtains in front of the large window to block out as much light as possible, dark blue candles with blue flames dipping the room in a cold light, three shelves with books visible but all of them seemed to be in another language or at least so old that they were barely readable anymore. There was also a carpet with the crest of a deer on it.

There was someone else in the office though and it was not Raphael, but made Percy’s face light up and Oliver heave a sigh of relief and then smile: “Charlie! What are you doing here?”

Charlie looked over and smiled at the two first years, his hair having a purple tint just like Percy’s because of the blue light, his wand already drawn as he explained: “I’m here to train, just like you! I know more than you two but there is still a lot I need to learn to defend myself.” Charlie was taking this more serious than he looked like.

“Enough idle chit-chat.” Scolded Ludwig, throwing a flipendo in Charlie’s direction who was quick on his feet and jumped to the side, crashing into Oliver and Percy and making all three of them yelp and fall down in a heap of limbs and red hair. Oliver groaned, having Percy and Charlie on his back, the oldest one quickly getting up and helping his brother and friend back on their feet. 

“What was that, ya fuckin’ twat?! Get the fuck over here, I’ll shag ya good, fuckin’ bolluckface!”

“Oliver!” Percy hissed, trying to pull Oliver back and get him to shut his mouth, but Ludwig didn’t seem fazed, raising his wand and challenging Oliver with a harsh glare: “Wand out then, Wood, show me what you can do. Or are you all bark and no bite?”

Oliver looked like he was ready to murder Ludwig in cold blood, getting out his own wand and raising it. Oliver was not in Ludwig’s league, not even close to it, obvious from the fact that Oliver was already on the ground before he could speak a single syllable, knocked down from a flipendo curse. 

Ludwig shook his head. “I could have killed you in that very second, Wood. You are too slow. Try again to disarm me.” 

“Oliver, are you okay…?” Percy crouched down and helped his best friend get up, who looked like he might explode any second. “I’m fine.” He growled out through gritted teeth and raised his wand to try and disarm Ludwig but the Professor was once again quicker and disarmed him in the matter of a second, making the brunet grind his teeth in anger.

“You have a good technique but are too brash. You need to get quicker and not stronger if you want to overwhelm someone with magic and not kick their arses in the literal sense. Weasley, you next.”

Percy and Charlie glanced at each other and shrugged helplessly, not knowing who of them was meant, Ludwig making a waving hand motion before finally ordering: “Charles. I mean you. Step forward.” 

Charlie shrugged, glancing over to Percy with a little smile and then stepped into the place where Oliver was before, raising his wand. Honestly, Percy expected Charlie to be able to pull it off on the first try, but to his surprise, not even Charlie was quick enough to disarm Ludwig, his older brother only able to say the first half of the spell before his wand got knocked out of his hand. 

“Good but it still needs some improvement.” Charlie nodded with a sheepish expression and went to pick his wand back up, immediately turning around and shouting “Expelliarmus!” and effectively disarming Ludwig, making him huff at first but then smirk. “Good trick, Weasley, I will give you that. Next time you won’t be as lucky.”

Charlie smirked back, a challenging glint in his eyes: “Oh, I didn’t expect anything else Professor Ludwig.”

“Good, now you Percival.” Percy hated being called by his real name, but he sucked it up and didn’t make a fuss, simply stepping up and getting out his wand, but just as expected, his wand got knocked out too. Percy didn’t show any particular reaction to it, given that he already expected it and went to the corner his wand tumbled to, picking it up.

“You didn’t even try.” Percy looked over to Ludwig when he heard that, sighing, then shrugging: “Yes, you are right.”

“Why?” The professor’s voice was cold as always, his eyes glowing subtly in the dark. A grandfather clock was ticking somewhere in the darkness, making it impossible for absolute silence to settle. 

“Because I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Ludwig closed his eyes, baring his teeth for just a second before glaring at all three of them, pointing his wand suddenly at Oliver, barking: “Don’t overestimate your abilities!”

Then he pointed it at Percy: “Don’t underestimate your abilities!”

And then finally at Charlie: “Don’t hesitate!” So he knew Charlie had hesitated in the last second. The redhead chuckled dryly, looking to the side, feeling found out. 

The door behind them clicked open and the other Avalon twin stumbled inside, announcing: “Ludwig! You left me in the great hall! That wasn’t very nice of you! I mistook Snape for you and he almost poisoned me!”

Ludwig did not look impressed and pointed his wand at Raphael, declaring loudly: “Petrificus Totalus!”

For three seconds Raphael was petrified before he broke the curse himself, still causing Percy to wonder how he is able to do that. The twin glared at his brother, his milky eyes almost glowing like they were casting lumos, showing off his teeth: “Why are you always doing that?!”

“Because you are our training dummy. You know what we are going to do.”

Raphael glared for a moment, then reached blindly out and roamed his hand all over Charlie’s face who tried to back off with a sputtering, making Oliver laugh. 

“Ah, I see Weasley and Wood are here...but a third person is here too, right…?” 

He looked around the room, probably trying to listen closely and Percy debating if he should make a sound or not, given that the poor guy was blind, but just in that moment he stretched his hand out: “Can I have a handshake please?”

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed but he stepped forward and took Raphael’s hand. he didn’t even need to move, he immediately guessed: “”Percy Weasley, right?”

“H-How did you know?” He was taken aback, which was understandable, how could the professor recognize him from a handshake? 

“You have a very delicate little hand. I would always recognize it, even if I only shook it once.” Percy looked mildly concerned. He didn’t even think his hand was that small. He had a long hand and fingers, they were only small because he didn’t grow a lot yet.

“Anyway. Let us begin then, shall we? All of you will master expelliarmus and petrificus totalus when we are done with you!”

Ludwig looked unamused: “I actually wanted to teach them incendio.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow: “Why would you do that? It’s something you learn in herbology and isn’t going to do a whole lot against any attackers.” He tutted, clicking his tongue in disapproval, patting Ludwig almost in the eye but then moving over to his cheek: “That’s why I’m here little brother, to help you make no mistakes.”

Ludwig glared but didn’t say anything, looking to the side at first before raising his wand. “Let us begin with expelliarmus then.”

Raphael clapped with his hands in an excited manner and did a little twirl: “Don’t worry, you will get the hang of it in no time! Now come on, wands out, I want to feel your determination crinkling in the air!” 

And with that the training began. They trained for multiple hours and their teachers tips and advice were really useful. Charlie needed a better stance, Percy needed to learn to just go for it, even if he was sure he wouldn’t be able to succeed and Oliver needed to sometimes just stop for a moment to assess the situation better. 

But in the end all of them could disarm other wizards like champions and perform a body lock that was nothing to sneeze at. Raphael looked proud, even if he couldn’t see the results and Ludwig was frowning, but eventually relaxed and nodded. At least they could defend themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! ^^ If you do, feel free to leave me a comment to tell me about it!


	19. Petrified

It was back again, it was back again, it was right here and Oliver couldn’t move. He was just lying there, in bed, with wide eyes, staring right into the eyes of the creature he had seen in his dream before. How did it come to this…? How could he have been so reckless and be too tired to close the window…? Why did he forget…? Why did Percy not bother because they were so high up…

Him and Percy were eating after a long day of training with Bill and Charlie. Bill had finally calmed down after weeks of tension, but he was still regularly checking up on Percy, looking worried sick every time. He really cared about his brothers, that was admirable...he wanted to be the same kind of brother to Lucy when she came to Hogwarts…

Oliver tried to lighten up the mood by quidditch talk. Percy excused himself out of the conversation and Bill already got up to accompany him, leaving only him and charlie left at the table. Charlie told him that he was excited for the next year, because then Oliver will be able to join the quidditch team. Their keeper will graduate and then Oliver’s favourite position would be open to him. 

Oliver had been over the moon when he heard that. They were getting closer to summer break with every day and now Oliver shared the sentiment with Charlie that he could barely wait for next year. 

Hopefully they would be able to get rid of that threat quickly, Oliver had said with a smile and Charlie laughed sheepishly, looking over to the doors Bill and Percy just left to. Oliver could see that he was worried too, how couldn’t he be, his little brother got a warning over letter. And the worst part is that it wasn’t the only letter…

Just last week he got another. Somehow the owl got Percy in a moment where he was alone for just a moment and giving him the letter. It was the same parchment, the writing this time more neat and actually readable, but it told Percy the same thing, he still wasn’t safe, he needed to rely on the teachers and the training he was receiving and to not trust anyone else. It was concerning, there was more blood on the parchment and it looked like Percy might have passed out any second. 

Oliver took him to Madam Pomfrey and she tried to help him regain his spirits and ability to eat without throwing up and they went to dinner. 

They still needed to be careful. Charlie had assured Oliver that they would be safe, the entire school was looking out for them now, Holly even told the Slytherins what was going on to the degree she knew about. Most of them didn’t care, but there were some nice ones that were also helping out. 

Holly also found out what the creature from his dreams might have been. She showed him the picture and memories of that chase in the forest immediately flashed in his mind. A wendigo. The word has been echoing in his head ever since. Wendigo...it sent a shiver down his spine. 

Holly told him not to worry, Wendigos were extinct, the last ones killed by the Avalon twins, forever ridding the world of horrible tyrants of nature that didn’t benefit the world in any way. Oliver had felt reassured by that, calmed, to know that it was just a dream and it would stay that way.

…

So why was the wendigo staring down at him now, standing on his bed, their faces inches apart. Oliver felt himself tearing up, no words coming from his throat as he looked at the glowing eyes of the wendigo, the creatures that consume the flesh of humans and nothing else, hurt just for the sake of hurting and never show any regrets, despite having a similar consciousness to a human...

Oliver was paralyzed, he could feel the sweat rolling down his face, its claws and teeth were so long...he was so...afraid...he couldn’t be afraid, he needed to do something, he learned the lessons, he could lock its body up and alert a teacher...so why...couldn’t he...move…

He saw the creature averting its gaze from Oliver and instead looked over to the other bed, making Oliver’s eyes widen. No, it saw Percy, he needed to move, Oliver, move! You need to move! You promised you would help him! You couldn’t break your promise now Oliver!!

He couldn’t even move his head, he could only glance over, observing how this horrible creature was crawling on Percy’s bed and staring at him the lights shining in its skull, its claws long and disgusting. OIiver didn’t even realize before that it had a long tail and disgusting black fur that did a poor job at hiding its leathery skin. 

It was drooling while looking at Percy, who was still sleeping peacefully, having no idea what was going on. Oliver couldn’t sleep, he saw this thing climbing through their window and was petrified. Oliver was convinced he would never in his life be so scared that he couldn’t move an inch. Guess he was wrong all along, for life to taunt him with an extinguished beast was really not fair...and for it to now loom over his best friend was the end of the line. 

Percy was usually such a light sleeper, he woke up because Oliver breathed too loud once, why didn’t he wake up with that Wendigo breathing down his neck, Percy you twat, wake up! Percy screwed his eyes shut, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form, as if he could sense that something was wrong but didn’t wake up anyway...why didn’t he wake up...It was so...important…

Oliver wanted to talk, he wished he could scream, but nothing wanted to obey him right now, no matter how much he screamed in his head to get up and cast petrificus totalus, he couldn’t do it, he could only watch as that horrible creature opened its maw and moved closer, closer, so much closer, Oliver felt himself tensing up horribly, screaming in his own head to get away from him, go away, leave him alone, but his mouth didn’t move, only parted slightly, his breathing becoming ragged. 

It was so big, it’s maw easily fit around Percy’s head, Oliver felt like he might just...die any second from watching alone. And then his maw snapped shut and Oliver could finally scream, sitting up in his bed and only screaming, not capable to do anything else. He didn’t know how long he was screaming, everything was blurring together, he felt something grabbing him. He screamed more, trying to push it away, hearing a voice calling him:

“Oliver! OLIVER! Calm down, it was a dream, Oliver!!” 

He blinked, his screaming finally stopping, looking around the room. He shuddered, his breath coming out in the same fashion, panting and rasping and finally taking a look around the room, looking into the face of the person that stopped him from running rampage. The dorm was quiet, the wind howling softly while coming in with its cold, he really should have remembered to close the window...

And Percy was right there, in front of him, looking worried. He didn’t even put his glasses on, he came right over to Oliver to try and calm him down, his hair dishevelled and eyes wide , looking once more ethereal in the moonlight shining down on both of them. 

“W-window…” Oliver rasped, eyes moving to the opened window and thankfully he understood, crawling over Oliver’s bed and quickly taking a look around the scenery and the rain that was falling before closing it, wrapping his arms around himself with a shuffer. Why was it so cold, it was late spring, the school year was almost over…

“Oliver, what happened…?” Percy crawled back on the bed, looking at his friend with deep concern who was slowly regaining his composure, swallowing heavily: “N-Nightmare…” The word sounded strained and Oliver hated how vulnerable he was in his dream and still is right now in front of Percy. He could have done something, he knew the spells, why couldn’t he move..? 

“A nightmare…similar to the other one…?” Percy didn’t sound like he thought Oliver was being ridiculous, thank Merlin, the brunet wasn’t sure he could take his friend laughing at him in a situation like this...usually he was always happy if he could make him laugh, but not like this... 

Oliver nodded. The scene was different, but the gist was the same. The wendigo. And Percy was there too and the Wendigo killed Percy. But he didn’t see it once again… the thought of it constricted his throat in an uncomfortable manner, a lump forming in it that made it difficult to swallow. 

He looked at Percy and his clear blue eyes, finding comfort in the fact that it was just a dream. But why did he keep dreaming of wendigo’s…? He needed to ask Holly about that...so far she only found out that it might be a wendigo, these horrible creatures, but she didn’t know yet what meaning his dream might have. She promised him she would find out what it meant. Oliver would love to know what it meant right now, so he could tell Percy what it meant, but he felt silly talking about his dreams like that, like they were actually really and upsetting him that much. He didn’t want to look vulnerable...more vulnerable than he already does….

The brunet shook his head, looking down. He didn’t want to tell Percy about how he died in his dreams already two times now and Oliver was too weak to do something. He didn’t want Percy to think he wouldn’t be able to help him. That wasn’t true, he can do a lot and he will help, not like his dream self that couldn’t even move. 

Percy sighed, analysing Oliver’s behaviour before shaking his head, his fiery curls sticking up to all sides and making him look a little wild. The thought alone made Oliver exhale forcefully. Percy and wild, yeah right. The wildest thing Percy did so far was doing the bare minimum of his homework instead of writing three inches more. Percy was down to earth and reliable and Oliver appreciated him for it. Oliver could be as much of an airhead as he wanted to be and Percy would always bring him back down to earth. And in balance to that Oliver always dragged Percy out to live a bit. 

If it weren’t for Oliver, Percy would stay in the library day in and out and just study. It’s something Oliver simply couldn’t allow his best friend to do. He needed to be more adventurous and actually see things for once and not just see the words in a book or the moving pictures on the parchment. Maybe that was why they got along so well? Who knows. It certainly wasn’t what was important right now. 

“I’m sorry...but it’s just a dream, you don’t need to worry about it…” Percy didn’t press any further, accepting the fact that it was just an upsetting dream for Oliver, starting to nudge him, criticizing: “Move over, Wood.” 

“Uh-” Oliver responded uselessly, not knowing what to make of the situation but instinctively moving over, now that he could do so. How idiotic of his dream self. To be petrified like that. He shook his head with a huff, watching Percy crawl under the covers next to him, making Oliver sputter. 

“What are you doing?”

Percy looked up at him, still tired and grumpy that he got woken up in the middle of the night but deciding to not complain to Oliver about it. Percy made himself all comfortable in Oliver’s bed, burying his face in the soft pillow, explaining in a muffled voice: “Last time you had a nightmare we did this too and you felt better then. It’s only logical that we do it again.”

Oliver grew quiet, looking at Percy for a moment, his gaze softening. He could always count on Percy to pick him up in his own way. Oliver really hoped that Percy could feel the same way, laying back down in bed and wrapping his arms around his friend, taking a deep breath and pushing that nightmare in the back of his head. It’s not real. It’s not. 

Still, he needed to ask Holly about the meaning of those dreams, it was the second one now… But right now he would sleep. And once more, the remaining night was dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter ^^ If you do, feel free to tell me in the comments, it always makes my day ^^


	20. Siblings

“So you saw the Wendigo directly in the eye and couldn’t move at all?” Holly looked at Oliver in awe, struggling to keep up with him a bit because pushing a wheelchair was exhausting. Don’t think Oliver was a git, he did offer to help Holly and push her, but she insisted she wanted to do it herself, which Oliver understood. Must really suck to depend on others so much. 

“Yeah, it was mental, I never felt so scared in my life…” He ran a hand through his brown hair, shaking his head absentmindedly. Percy went to another private lesson from McGonagall before the sun yet again and Oliver decided to make use of the time, skip breakfast and try to find out with Holly what the meaning of his wendigo dreams were. 

“First of all, are you sure its a wendigo? It could have been another creature too, it was a bit difficult with your description..” Holly believed in him fully and wanted to find out what the reason as much as Oliver, everyone had the occasional weird dream, but two dreams like that had to mean something, especially because it wasn’t the exact same dream…

That’s why they were on their way to the library now, not encountering a lot of students because it was time for breakfast. It was nice of Holly that she accompanied Oliver to help him. Holly told him that she was ready to help the moment she got Oliver’s owl and the brunet really appreciated it. He didn’t want to worry Percy too much, he already had enough on his plate after all. 

“Pretty sure. I mean..it looked pretty much exactly like the picture you showed me in the book? What do you know about Wendigos?”

Holly blew a strand of hair out of her face, looking annoyed: “Not a whole lot. All wizards that usually encounter one died so they couldn’t tell anyone about them. But wendigos are extinct now anyway, so let's try to find out why you see one in your dreams.”

Oliver nodded absentmindedly, finally entering the library. He wasn’t allowed in the forbidden section, but thankfully Holly was. And the simple excuse that he was there to get things from the higher shelf was quickly bought by the librarian whose name the brunet always forgot. He really needed to write it down or something. 

“There are not really any books about Wendigos is the reason apart from a single one.”

Holly muttered it more to herself than to Oliver, but he heard anyway, looking surprised: “There actually is a book about Wendigos? What’s it called? Who wrote it?”

Holly skimmed through the different books, reading the titles before pointing to an ominous black book that Oliver quickly pulled down from the shelf, looking at the title that was written down in a messy scrawl with golden ink. 

“The Creature that Destroyed our Life” Oliver read aloud, his eyebrows furrowing, what a weird title for a book about a Wendigo…

“Look at the author.” Holly prompted, tapping the back of the book before rolling to another section to try and find something. 

Oliver glanced over to Holly, then did as told, his jaw dropping when he read it. Ludwig Avalon… One of their Defense against the dark arts professors wrote this book. Raphael had told them that they defeated a wendigo some years ago and that it was the creature’s fault that he was now blinded, but Oliver had no idea that Ludwig took it that hard. If anything Raphael should have been a lot more upset about it, Ludwig got away with some nasty scars. 

“I didn’t even know this git wrote a book!” Oliver commented, skimming through the pages. It had around 200 pages of cold hard information and emotions, Oliver only read the occasional sentence and he could feel the pain oozing from the pages, he really needed to read it today. 

“Me neither, you should have seen my face when I found it! I haven’t read it yet, but I’m sure it’ll help us!”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely read it.” Oliver held it in his hands, it was really heavy, not just the weight, from the words he read it looked like Ludwig was feeling incredibly guilty. Oliver could get behind that. It must hurt when your twin brother gets blinded and the two of you almost die. Oliver couldn’t even imagine what he would do when something like that happened to his sister or Percy. He would be distraught. 

He looked up when he suddenly heard a thud and a yelp, quickly hiding the book behind his back out of reflex, noticing that it was Raphael who walked into a shelf. Oliver chuckled helplessly, coming over to his professor to help him, asking: “Professor Avalon, are you alright?!”

“Hm? Hm, Who said that?” He was a bit dazed, but quickly regained his composure, looking around: “No, wait, don’t tell me! Hmmmm….you’re Oliver Wood, right?”

Oliver couldn’t suppress a smile: ”Yeah, that’s right. I’m sorry to ask but...what are you doing here in the library?”

There wasn’t a whole lot a blind person could read after all, so the question was justified. Raphael laughed, explaining: “I was trying to find out if there were any books that had braille in them! Braille is not very known right now, so it’s difficult to find books with it at all! Braille are basically little bumps instead of words on the page and I can feel them to find out what the words are!”

Oliver’s jaw dropped: “Really? That’s amazing, why is it not commonly known yet? What do other blind wizards do that try to learn?”

Raphael shrugged: “Drop out of school probably. They can’t do their homework and learn, so what are they supposed to do? But enough of that! Did you bring your little friend too? I heard from Ludwig that you two always ‘are up to no good in the library’!” 

Oliver sweatdropped, looking off to the side. Good to know that they left such a stellar impression on Ludwig, but to be fair, it was probably next to impossible to actually impress him. 

“Aha, good to know. Uh, no, Perce ain’t here, he has something to do. I brought another friend instead. Hey Holly! Come over here!”

Holly perked up, waving at first before realizing it was the blind twin and wheeling over: “Professor Avalon! Hello! It is nice to see you!” 

Raphael grinned brightly, reaching out with his hand and Holly quickly took it before he accidentally poked her in the eye. 

“Ah, Hamilton! How good to hear your voice again! Are you feeling alright? Getting around the castle?” Raphael was certainly in a good mood, Oliver couldn’t deny that. Holly smiled: “I’m great, professor! Hard working as always, you know me! How about you, finding your way around?”

“Well, more or less, sometimes I run into the wrong room though.” laughed Raphael, getting a bit red in embarrassment. Somehow he always gets into the weirdest places without Ludwig to guide him, because some students don’t dare talking to him.

“Professor.” Oliver decided to finally just ask what has been on his mind for a bit now, waiting until he had the professor’s attention and then finally asking him: “Can you tell us how you defeat a wendigo…? And...Professor Ludwig seems really angry about that wendigo attack...can you tell us why…?”

Raphael didn’t say anything for a while, looking to the ground, milky eyes not revealing anything, eventually closing them and taking a deep breath. “It’s understandable that he is upset. I am too. The attack has been hard on us. Wendigos are nothing you ever want to look in the eye. I will never forget the sight of one looking into my eyes...One of the last things I ever got to see….”

He shook his head, a deep melancholy on his face. “But I don’t mind being blind. It is nothing compared to what happened to Samson.”

Holly furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused. “Samson…? Who is Samson, Professor…?”

Raphael turned to them, not seeing them but his milky eyes stared into their souls. “My brother….Our brother. We used to be triplets, but Samson got killed by the wendigo…” He choked up, just thinking about it. “Our lives haven’t been the same since…”

“Oh…” It was more of a sound than an actual word, but it took OIiver completely off guard. He never thought that there would be a third Avalon...Avalon triplets...damnit, now he felt like a twat for asking. 

“I-I’m sorry Sir, I had no idea, I-”

Raphael cut him off: “There is no point in dwelling on the past, Mr. Wood. The only thing we can do now is keep him in our hearts and live to the best of our abilities. And I am doing just that. I am blind, but I couldn’t be happier! And I’m hoping that he is proud of me, wherever he is!”

He did a little twirl, his robes puffing up a bit and flowing in the motion. He then did a little leap towards the exit which turned out to be a mistake, because he jumped into someone and both of them fell to the ground with a yelp. 

“Are you two okay?!” Holly wheeled out of the restricted area, looking at the too. She didn’t sound particularly concerned, more bemused than anything, but that would probably change if one of them wasn’t okay. 

“I’m perfectly fine!” Chirped Raphael, quickly getting up and dusting his uniform off, doing a little twirls once again but this time letting out the jump to not knock someone else over. The person that got squished groaned, rightening his glasses and Oliver immediately recognized him, grinning: “Hey Perce! Didn’t know your lesson was already done or I would have waited for you!”

Holly waved with an excited grin: “Perce, looking good buddy! The feathers are really great for your hair, I’m glad you finally followed my fashion advice!”

Oliver looked back to his friend again, just now realizing that Percy had a black feather behind his ear, reaching out and quickly plucking it, showing it to his friend, who frowned at first, then took the black feather with a sigh: “Professor McGonagall turned me into a bird in our lesson, probably forgot to get rid of that one.” The redhead looked beyond embarrassed that such a trivial detail escaped his not so sharp eyes, fiddling with his glasses so he didn’t need to look at the others. 

Raphael grinned, intending on patting Percy’s shoulder but ending up hitting him in the face instead, knocking his glasses to the ground: “You are doing great, young Weasley! You need to learn how to let go every once in a while! For someone like me, appearance couldn’t matter less. But anyway: Will I see the both of you later at training? It will probably be the last lesson of this school year, but we can’t neglect our duties now, can we? I’ll see you- no, that was a poor choice of words, uh, later!” 

And off he was, almost walking into another student again and making Oliver roll his eyes with a smile. He was kind of a dork for a professor. At least he gave Oliver hope that not everything was lost. Not that he wanted to become a professor.

Percy dusted off his robes and walked over to Holly and Oliver: “I went to the great hall but couldn’t find you there, so I looked around for you.”

“Sorry Perce, we didn’t mean to sit ya up..” Oliver avoided eye contact

Holly scratched her head sheepishly: “Oli needed help with something and I helped him out!”

Percy raised an eyebrow in amusement: “I never said I was angry, did I?”

Holly laughed, wheeling over to Percy and pulling him into a headlock, ruffling his flaming locks. “That’s the spirit! Now come on, let’s eat, I get grumpy when I’m hungry!”

Oliver in the meantime went to the librarian whose name he always forgot and registered that he was taking it before putting it away and making a very well timed reappearance, declaring: “Yes, lets go! I’m basically starving!” 

And with that decided, they were on their way. They didn’t get a lot of answers, only more questions, but Oliver was sure they would find the answers they need very soon. They would overcome whatever was currently looming over them. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! If you do feel free to let me know in the comments, it always motivates me to know people care about this story ^^


	21. Home

“Is the year really already over…?” Percy mused more to himself than to Oliver while he was packing his suitcase, folding everything neatly up and then storing it in the small suitcase, Oliver, even though his was far bigger, had some trouble closing it up, given that he just threw everything carelessly into it. 

“I know, crazy right? You didn’t go to a single quidditch match with me!”

“Maybe next year.” Mused Percy, clicking his suitcase shut and putting it on his bed, looking around his dorm. Would they have this dorm next year too? He shouldn’t think about that just now. They needed to get through summer break first and foremost. Percy was going to miss Hogwarts over this time, but he was also looking forward to seeing his siblings and parents again, even if his brothers and sister didn’t like him very much. Oliver always said that this wasn’t true, they were just being siblings, but Percy knew they didn’t like him. 

He could hear Oliver yelling angrily at his suitcase for not being able to store all the things he needed to pack inside, making Percy roll his eyes with a smile. “Do you maybe need help with that?”

“I don’t think-”

Percy didn’t let Oliver end his sentence: “Yes, you tend to do that a lot-”

“Shut it, ya prick!” Oliver laughed and threw a pillow in Percy’s direction, who got his square in the face, his glasses getting knocked off in the process. Percy grabbed the pillow with a chuckle and threw it back at Oliver, not even close to hitting him. His impaired vision combined with his horrible throwing arm did a good job at preventing him to throw decently, ever. That would be one of the many reasons he would never be able to play quidditch properly and not look like a mentally challenged sea urchin with glasses.

“Perce, what am I doing wrong? It doesn’t close…” Groaned Oliver, pointing at his suitcase, making Percy raise an eyebrow. “Was that a rhetorical question or do you really not see the problem?”

“C’mon, mate, don’t be like that” Oliver pushed his lip out and pouted at his friend, gesturing to his suitcase. Percy got on his knees next to Oliver and got most clothes Oliver carelessly stuffen in out and began to fold them, Oliver watching him as if he was performing some kind of magic. He observed how Percy folded his shirts and put them neatly in the suitcase, followed by underwear, pants and socks and finally the suitcase closed. 

“There, all done.” Percy clapped his hands together with a smile and Oliver sighed in visible relief. “What would I do without you?”

“Not be able to close your suitcase, I presume. And maybe fail transfigurations.” Oliver laughed, punching Percy in the arm: “What can I say? You’re just really good at transfigurations! Those private lessons McGonagall gave you did miracles! But why’d she always ordered you to her office at sunrise and sunset?”

Percy shrugged, explaining: “You need a lot of willpower and dedication to master the art of transfiguration. I was ready to exploit my potential. I wasn’t gonna flinch back because I had to get up early.”

“And the thunderstorm? What was that about?” Yeah, Percy had a private lesson during a thunderstorm and came back to the dorms soaked, much to Oliver’s, Bill’s and Charlie’s confusion. Bill gave him an odd look, as if he had a suspicion, but didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, we just had to change rooms and got into the rain, we just got unlucky.”

Oliver gave him a funny look, having his doubts about that, but then ultimately deciding to not fight him on that, instead deciding to change the topic: “Sucks that Slytherin won the house cup, doesn’t it?”

Percy sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose: “Yes it does. But we’ll just win it next year, if we do good in school and follow the rules.”

“Mimimi and follow the rules.” Oliver mocked his friend, sticking his tongue out: “You really need to live a little Perce.”

“Don’t make fun of me! I am living perfectly fine Oliver. Besides, I am living more than enough at home. I feel like I’m becoming more and more like my mum every single day.”

It was true, considering how Percy was fretting over everything being clean. He was probably the only one that didn’t appreciate the chaos. Or who knows? maybe he did appreciate it and just wasn’t showing it. Sometimes Oliver really didn’t know what to make of Percy. 

When Percy was turning around to look if he forgot to pack anything in, Oliver quickly got the book he took from the library and stuffed it in his suitcase, positively surprised when it actually closed, actually bothering to fold clothes really did wonders!

Oliver stretched his head out the window and whistled, one of the many owls currently circling in the sky coming over and resting on Oliver’s arm, making Percy smile. Oliver had a beautiful Great Horned Owl that he called Nimbus, not surprising Percy in the slightest, given that Nimbus’ were known as the fastest brooms in the wizarding world. The Weasley’s could only dream of even looking at one of them. Which model was released this year? Was it Nimbus 96? Possibly, though at the start of a school year a new model always gets released. 

Percy looked over to Scabbers, who was sleeping in his cage, smiling softly. Scabber’s never really had any powers or was…..particularly useful in anything, but he was a good listener and sometimes that was all Percy needed. He talked more with Oliver now, admittedly, but there were still things he didn’t want to share with his best friend. 

Someone came up to check on them and low and behold, it was Bill. The poor guy was still on edge, especially because Percy got a second letter, wanting to make sure that nothing happened to his little brother. But now the school year was over and they were packing up to go back to the burrow. And they already planned ahead and decided Oliver would visit them for a week and then Percy and Oliver would floo to Oliver’s home and then they would write each other, maybe visit once more in the last week. 

“Are you two ready?” Asked Bill, looking at the two boys and their closed suitcases. Oliver was in the process of putting Nimbus in his cage and Percy was already grabbing Scabbers, causing Bill to make a face. Seems like he was hoping Percy would forget about him, but that was just wishful thinking, sorry Bill. 

“Yes, we appear to be ready.” responded Percy in a casual manner, grabbing his suitcase and following Bill downstairs, Oliver not far behind, spotting Charlie waiting for them. 

“There you two are! Now let’s get going or we will miss the train!” And they were off to go back to the burrow. Oliver had to admit, it was exactly like christmas break, except for less christmas, Percy was trying to read but eventually giving up to join in on conversations and just like last time Molly and Arthur were already waiting for them with their stupid tiny car that somehow fit everything inside and just like last time they waited with the greetings until they were at the burrow. Percy didn’t look happy and Oliver shot him the occasional sympathetic glance. Last time Molly forgot to hug him because she got distracted by literally everything else going on. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen this time…

Oliver felt the drive was a bit quicker this time. The burrow itself didn’t change at all. How could something so chaotic remain unchanged? He got out of the car and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. So this was their first year...Oliver had to admit, it wasn’t what he expected, but he wasn’t complaining at all...

They got inside and just like last time the younger Weasley’s were running at them, Fred and George immediately starting to climb Bill and Charlie and Ginny and Ron coming over to hug Percy, who crouched down to their hide and wrapped one arm around each, pulling them close. Oliver smiled, then thought for a moment. Four younger siblings. It made him wonder how early Percy had to help care for them. Given that he had to grow up during the war. Oliver got lucky that he wasn’t as involved in that matter. 

Then the twins came to him and immediately pulled him down by the sleeves: “Hello there Percy’s boyfriend!”

“How are you handling the nitty?”

“Does he snog you good?” He made a gagging sound after that, which made sense, he was in the ‘kissing is disgusting’ phase. 

“Do you finally play pranks on him?”

Oliver felt like the twins were completely unaware how savage Percy can sometimes be. It’s probably for the better. If he wanted to he could probably turn them into sea urchins’s….well, probably not yet, but soon. 

“I’m not his boyfriend. And now to you two. Have you been good?”

“Of course not.”

“Don’t be silly.” The two of them laughed and Oliver could see Bill and charlie rolling their eyes with a smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“You two are being rascals, if ya keep going like this I’m not going to play quidditch with you!”

Both Fred and George gasped, then pouted at Oliver expectantly. 

Before Oliver could say something though, Percy had come over to give both Fred and George a hug. Similar to Bill and Charlie, Percy was making an attempt to be more in touch with his family. 

The twins weren’t a very big fan of that, immediately trying to push him away while making gagging noises. Oliver tilted his head. It was like he was watching him and Lucy, seems like siblings would always be siblings. 

And then Molly finally came over and this time she hugged Percy first, announcing how happy she was to see all of her sons and Oliver again. Oliver felt a bit called out, but didn’t mind since he was already thinking about playing quidditch with the Weasley’s. 

Molly moved over to hug Charlie, then Bill and then she came over and gave Oliver a hug. He didn’t expect that and gasped at first before quickly hugging her back, then looking at her in confusion. Molly smiled at him and pinched his cheek, his expression turning sour at that: “You’re part of the family, Oliver, dear. If you had any idea how much Percy writes about you, it makes my heart warm. I’m happy that he found such a good friend like you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Oliver admitted, a bit red in the face but it wasn’t horribly obvious, unlike Percy’s blushes that rivaled and clashed with his hair. Molly smiled warmly down at him, saying something along the lines of him being such a nice boy before going into the kitchen to prepare something to eat, which was good, because Oliver was starving. 

One of the twins poked Oliver in the side, making him squeak: “Oi! What do you think yer doing?!”

“Come on! We wanna play quidditch! And you have to use the sucky broom if you’re last!”

Now, Oliver couldn’t let that happen now, could he? 

“I’ll see you later, Perce! I have to teach some twins a lesson!” And he sprinted off, Percy didn’t even have time to say something. 

“Percy, dear? Would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” Molly called out while Bill and Charlie carried all the luggage to the designated rooms. Percy made his way to the kitchen, responding to Molly with a “Yes, mother.”, immediately getting some herbs out of the fridge and setting them down. 

“Just a moment dear.” Percy interrupted morsing the herbs to look up to his mother, who knelt down once more and gave him a hug, kissing his forehead. “What would I do without you?” She mused, getting up and throwing meat into a pan, cooking it. 

Percy looked for a moment at her, observed what she was doing, before going back to the herbs, after that peeling potatoes with a speed that showed that this wasn’t the first time he helped out in the kitchen. Percy had been helping since he could hold a knife, really. Molly needed his help, he was responsible and needed to help her with the twins, Ron and Ginny. So he helped all those years with getting his younger siblings ready, helping Molly in the kitchen, cleaning and trying to get them to behave. 

Percy looked out of the window, noticing how Oliver and the twins were already racing around on their brooms, Bill and Charlie rushing out to join them. It gave him a sense of nostalgia. Percy was always bad in quidditch and got picked last and picked on, so he decided to not bother anymore and leave the quidditch to them, he would just help Molly like he always did and study. But they were his family. And Percy loved them, no matter what. But still, he wondered what they would do without him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little intermezzo since the first school year is over ^^ And what a year it was, am I right? I hope you are going to enjoy the summer break and second year too ^^


	22. Inferior

Oliver spent one week at the burrow with the Weasley’s, mostly playing quidditch but also playing wizards chess with Percy, but mostly playing quidditch really. Percy never played with them, but Oliver didn’t mind, knowing that Percy didn’t like playing quidditch. He wondered why…

Not that he had any mind for that, because a quaffle was coming his way and Oliver was not going to let Fred and George win! They played a lot, only interrupting their playing for food, showering or the occasional other activities. Percy didn’t say that he was feeling a little jealous and left out, but he also knew that Oliver lived for quidditch and he didn’t want to be a nitty and take the fun from him. 

Oliver and the other Weasley’s also met a ridiculously smart crow. He just flew into their game and distracted George long enough for Charlie to get the quaffle and score a goal with their makeshift goal posts. 

George complained and whined and argued that it wasn’t fair, but Fred was already landing and running to the crow that had now settled down, looking at the little Weasley. 

The others landed too and Bill explained some things to them. For example that raven’s were ridiculously smart and can even learn to talk, similar to a parrot, maybe even on a better level. And you can imagine that Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were over the moon, Ron immediately running into the kitchen to get some seeds for the Raven to pick up. Or was it a crow? Bill said it didn’t matter, the birds were very similar. 

Oliver crouched down and held a hand out, wanting the bird to grow accustomed to him. It hopped closer and pecked his hand in a gentle way, looking up at him again. Oliver smiled and tried to give the raven a little scritch. It didn’t immediately fly away, so Oliver counted it as victory. 

Ron came back with the seeds and Fred immediately lunged inside the bag, gave George some and they threw them at the bird, who cawed angrily. 

Bill came over to them: “Not like this you two. How would you find it if mum threw your food in your face?” He then took some of the seeds and offered them to the bird, who hopped towards Bill and picked some seeds off his hand. Bill smiled, whispering: “Good boy.” 

The bird shook its feathers and glanced up at Bill, saying quietly: “Boy…” Everyone had to make a double take. He sounded very much like Bill. A bit scratchier maybe, but the pitch was right. And Bill laughed. He heard that Ravens and Crows are crazy smart and can talk, but even he underestimated them. 

And with that the Weasley’s and Oliver taught the bird multiple words. First of all, they named him ‘Coal’, because apparently Weasley’s can’t come up with good name’s if their life depended on it. Then they taught him words. The name’s of all the Weasley’s, hello, no, Oliver’s name, it was funny when Coal hopped around the ground or was on one of their shoulders and imitated their voices. He immediately became a hit. 

After Coal ate enough he cawed, then spread his wings and flew off, the younger ones waving after the crow and Bill and Charlie having a giddy expression on their face. 

“Do you think he’ll come back?”

“Of course he’ll come back!” The twins discussed with each other while Charlie took the bag of seeds from Ron, promising him he can feed him next time, should he come back. The day was overall great, next time he needed to make a photo of Coal or something like that. 

Oliver went back inside to take a break and tell Percy about what happened, going up the stairs and into his friends room. They share a room, like they did during Hogwarts and Christmas, so he didn’t mind. 

“Perce, you’ll never guess what happened!” Percy flinched, looking over to Oliver. The redhead looked dishevelled and tired, back hunched over some documents and a book, his eyes half lidded with even more bags under his eyes than usual. 

“Have you been working all day…?”

“Of course.” Percy retorted, as if it was perfectly logical to throw yourself into work at age 11, almost 12, and Oliver was being the stupid and lazy one. 

“What do you mean ‘of course’? It’s summer break! It’s to take a break from all the studying before we have to go back to Hogwarts to learn!” Oliver knew that Percy was hard working, considering he was already learning stuff from the fourth year and he told him he was already on a highly advanced level in transfigurations thanks to McGonagall, but he didn’t know that he was actually only reading and working over the holidays. 

“Why should I rest when I can spend the time studying? I have no future in quidditch and it will therefore not benefit me in any way.”

Oliver tilted his head, sitting down on Percy’s bed that Molly magically expanded so him and Oliver could share it. “It doesn’t need to benefit you...it can just be for fun.”

Percy actually looked over to him this time and scoffed, like Oliver just suggested they leave everything behind and start a new identity on the north pole, simply explaining to Oliver: “See, this is what differs us, Oliver. Unlike you, I cannot afford to waste my time on pointless distractions.”

Oliver frowned, eyebrows knitted together. “....Are you telling me I’m just a pointless distraction…? Because we did a lot of that stuff together at Hogwarts….”

Percy stiffened, looking conflicted for a moment. There was one thing Percy was exceptionally bad at and it was lying. Lying and admitting he was wrong belonged to his cryptonites. It was always obvious when he lied, the way his voice quivered and he kept avoiding to look the other person in the eye. Percy was doing just that right now, wringing his old and used quill in his hands.

“Y-yes...I….I can’t afford to- to bother with your silly time wasting anymore, I-” he screwed his eyes shut, looking at his desk: “I have better things to be doing….”

“You know, I would have actually believed you on that if you weren’t such a horrible liar. Plus, I know you. You are all uptight and strict, yes, but you’re also a dork with a lot of heart. You would never say those mean things and actually mean it.” Oliver’s gaze was soft, patting the spot next to him and Percy almost automatically got up and sat down next to his best friend, leaning into him. “What’s wrong, Perce…?”

Percy was quiet, looking at his worn out desk, the wood basically peeling itself off, it must be ancient by this point. The redhead just stared at the worn out wood, gently scraping a finger over it, then telling him: “I need….I need to always be the best at what I do…”

Oliver’s face scrunched up, coming over to his friend and hugging him from behind. “Hey, it’s okay...you don’t need to always be the best at everything…”

“But if I’m not the best, then...who am I? Everything I always did was...stick to the rules and study...It’s what makes me stick out….Oliver, I have 6 siblings, I NEED to stand out in some way...Bill was born first, he is head boy and prefect, Charlie is so good at quidditch and I-....I don’t make trouble...but I’m not charismatic like them...I’ll probably...never live up to them…”

Oliver glanced down at Percy sympathetically, noticing him leaning back in the chair, his head hitting Oliver’s chest. “Hey, that’s not true...Your parents love you and so do Bill and Charlie…” He then smiled reassuringly. 

Percy sighed, his voice sounding choked. “I know they always say that, but why should they pay me any mind if I am not extraordinaire in something? The they will just...forget about me...and then I will be a nobody…I’m good at learning things and keeping them in my head, but Bill already had good grades and-...I need to do better than him when I have my OWLS and NEWTS….I need to show them all…”

“Percy…” This was probably the first time Oliver used that name instead of any abbreviation, making Percy’s head immediately snap up to look at Oliver. 

“You’re….we’re...we’re both 11...it’s okay to have big dreams, I train every day to be part of the quidditch team, but...it can’t be all, you know? You need to eat and sleep...did you eat today…?”

Percy looked away sheepishly, not giving an answer. Oliver sighed. “I will get something for you, alright? You studied the entire day, it’s enough.”

“But-”

“No. No buts. Please just...listen to me, alright? I know you think I’m dumb but sometimes I know...sometimes I know what you need.”

Percy bristled, immediately defending himself: “I don’t think you’re stupid! If you put all the passion you have for quidditch into your studying you would surpass me without any question!”

Oliver’s eyebrows rose. “Is that why you picked your studying back up to 11? Do you think….compared to me...you lack the passion? And Ambition?”

Percy looked to the ground again, for a moment too ashamed to actually answer, but then nodded mutely. No words wanted to escape him right now, it felt the same way his bullies at school cast silencio on him and no sound could flee his throat any longer, rendering him silent. 

Oliver was stunned for a moment, but then began to laugh, causing Percy to glare up at him. The brunet turned him around in his chair, his laughing dying down from one second to the other and glaring intently at Percy: “I have never seen a person more passionate and more stubborn than you. Just this morning you pulled out a chair and stared at me stubbornly until I sat down with you. And you are the one that helped me through my first year with all the tutoring. You are doing more than someone our age should ever do!”

“But….but the same goes for you...you are training so much…”

Oliver chuckled. Quidditch was basically his second life but he couldn’t say that. Percy would just say the same about studying and then he would look like a horrible hypocrite. 

“Okay...how’s that...you make sure I don’t train 12 hours a day...and in return I help you not get lost in your own head and studying...does that sound like a deal…?”

This was a deeper rooted problem that needed some more digging, but for the time being it was the best thing both of them could do, even if Oliver didn’t want his training to be interrupted. Charlie basically promised him a position in the quidditch team already, but he wasn’t sure. He needed to prove himself after all…

Percy almost didn’t want to accept Oliver’s offer, thinking he was doing just fine, but when he looked into Oliver’s eyes he resigned, nodding. “Okay...but only because you’re my best friend...I wouldn’t do it for others…”

“That’s more than I could ever ask ya Perce. I’m glad you’re my best friend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter ^^ If you did, feel free to let me know ^^


	23. Family

Not going to lie, the week with the Weasley’s went by faster than a blood hungry bludger, Oliver spent a lot of time with the Weasley’s, mostly playing quidditch but also playing with Coal the Crow or Raven, no one is sure at this point anymore, Oliver also tried to prevent Percy from working himself to death. Percy had to take a lot of pranks from the twins, ranging from but not limited to his hair taking on multiple different colours, his quill only wrote insults, the bathroom exploded on him again and a flower bouquet almost ate him. Percy swore to Oliver he would make a potion that would make little siblings behave and, not going to lie, Oliver wanted to see it work, because if the twins were going to Hogwarts in two years, they were in for a rough time. 

And Molly told him about plans they had for Percy’s birthday, two days before they were going to leave for Oliver’s family. Oliver was happy to know that he was already invited, but didn’t know how to get to them since they don’t have any floo powder or flying cars at home. Molly had reassured him and told him that he didn’t need to worry about that at all and that he should just be ready. They didn’t have a lot of money, so it wouldn’t be anything fancy, but Percy was always very modest, so he was sure his friend wouldn’t mind at all. 

But now it was time for them to leave for a week and stay at Oliver’s. Percy had been very excited, not even going to lie, he kept mentioning how he was looking forward to seeing Oliver’s parents and his little sister Lucy again. Oliver was a bit confused that Percy wasn’t mentioning that his birthday was soon and to invite him to spend a day together, but to be fair, Oliver didn’t tell him that his birthday already passed either and that he was already 12 years for a while now, so that was fair. Maybe they could celebrate together. 

But now it was time to leave and once again, Molly was clutching Percy closely to her chest and did her usual spiel. Be careful, don’t use any magic, behave, send an owl if something happens, it was very normal stuff really. And Molly had a right to be concerned. Percy didn’t know a lot about the muggle world and had to rely a lot on Oliver and his family to get his footing. Percy was never really interested in muggle things, but he is making an effort for Oliver at least to understand the things. And that was all Oliver could ask for. 

The Weasley’s did their last goodbyes and with that Percy and Oliver floo’ed away to Scotland, where they would spend a week. 

Oliver coughed when he stumbled out of the fireplace, trying to get the ash off his clothes, he would probably never get used to floo powder, he had no idea how Percy was managing it, who was patting the ashes off his pants without a care in the world, getting out a handkerchief to clean his glasses. 

Oliver groaned: “How do you do this, Perce? Aren’t you sick at all?” Percy gave him a funny look, putting his glasses back on and taking a look around. It looked exactly like when they visited christmas. “Are you serious? You are the one that is racing around on a broom at mach speed!”

“That’s different! There is no fire involved in quidditch!” Defended Oliver himself, completely unaware that quidditch was a very daring and dangerous job. Something Percy was completely aware of, retorting: “But Bludgers. And if the snitch isn’t caught you have to eat breakfast on your broom for a week.”

“The longest game was 3 months, Weasley!”

“And that is in what world, shape and form better, Wood?” Percy raised an eyebrow, bristling in a challenging manner and Oliver glared, puffing himself up before ultimately giving up, knowing he couldn’t persuade Percy. “Nevermind that. Come on, let’s play some games! I have an NES upstairs so we can play Bubble Bobble!”

“What is that? It sounds kind of…..stupid…” Video games weren’t really a thing in the wizarding world, but Percy got an idea, recognition shining in his eyes: “Is it like the playing child you have??” 

Oliver snorted. “It’s a Gameboy, Perce. But yeah, that’s right! Except it’s better and we can actually play together! So come on!” He quickly toed his shoes off and then grabbed Percy’s wrist after he did the same, ushering him upstairs. Oliver had a nice enough room, it had blue walls and a wooden floor with a comfortable carpet and a bed in one corner. He also had a TV with the mentioned NES hooked to it, Percy would probably never get used to muggle technology. 

The worst thing by far about Oliver’s room were the posters. His walls were covered in quidditch posters that were moving around and occasionally conversing, sometimes sparing a glance at Percy. It made him so uncomfortable. He didn’t have anything against the occasional picture, but all walls covered in flying quidditch players? Not only that, some of them were half naked for some reason too? Seems like muggle technology wasn’t the only confusing thing about Oliver’s room. There was already a mattress with a blanket next to Oliver’s bed 

“Where are your parents, Oliver? And what about Lucy…?” Oliver perked up when he heard the question: “Oh, probably grocery shopping or something like this. Maybe they are in Diagon alley to already get my stuff for school. They always like to do that early. Hey, if they didn’t already do it, why don’t we go together to get our stuff?”

Percy sighed, looking down: “Oliver, we can barely afford anything. My robes are hand me downs, my wand was a cheap model and I found Scabbers near the burrow. I have next to no money. Even the galleon’s I got from our bet last year I gave to my parents…”

Oliver shrunk in on himself, immediately feeling bad. “H-hey, it’s okay, I can pay for stuff for you, I get enough pocket money that I have saved a bit, in case there is a broom I really want!”

Percy shot Oliver a glare, bristling at the mere thought of taking his friends money. “I don’t need your charity, Oliver. I would only feel guilty to get myself something instead of giving it my parents. Especially because it’s YOUR saved money!”

Now Oliver felt even more guilty, even if there wasn’t a reason for it. He should have known better that Percy would neither take his pity, nor his money. That was one of the things he really appreciated about him. He didn’t take advantage of anyone or anything and was always determined to reach his goals with his own abilities and accomplishments. They were similar in that, really. 

But Oliver didn’t want to upset his friend even more with talks like this, instead coming back to the reason they got into Oliver’s room in the first place.

“Come on, grab the controller Perce!” He nodded, hurrying after his friend and grabbing the strange looking controller, sitting down next to Oliver on the carpet, trying to figure out how to properly hold it so he has easy access to all the buttons, asking: “How do I play?”

“Well, there are different levels and you shoot bubbles to trap enemies to get points. And you collect the food. Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it in no time!” 

And just like that they started the game. Admittedly, it was pretty intuitive, so Percy didn’t have too many problems, making jokes with Oliver and occasionally being in the way like any good friend would be and causing Oliver to get a bit agitated. 

But overall it was very enjoyable and they made it to level 30 before they heard the door opening, a female voice immediately calling out in a telltale scottish accent: “Oliver? Percy? Are you here yet?”

“Hi Mum!” Called Oliver out, pausing the game and getting up, Percy right behind him, adjusting his glasses and trying to get some wrinkles out of his shirt. It was warm, so he didn’t wear a tie or anything too formal. 

Oliver ran down the stairs and almost fell down in the process, jumping down the last three stairs to give his parents and little sister a hug. Lena and Jim Wood welcomed their son with lots of hugs and laughter and Lucy kept herself away from any disgusting group cuddles, instead inching over to Percy. “Sup?” She asked, half interested, half ignoring the family reunion.

Percy just shrugged. “I learned a lot at Hogwarts, otherwise not much.”

She smiled: “Fair enough. Hopefully I get invited too. Dad told me there is a chance I might be a squip or something like that. Like, no magic, you know?”

Percy looked at her sympathetically: “Hopefully not. It would be nice to have you in Hogwarts.”

Lucy rolled her eyes with a grin, punching Percy’s arm a bit too lightly. “Yeah, right. Quit shittin’ me, mate!”

“I’m serious!” Percy chuckled helplessly, pushing his glasses back up his nose and smiling down at Oliver’s little sister, who was smirking up at him in a smug way before whispering: “I’ll leave you a muffin if you don’t tattle I took them.”

“Alright, deal.” He murmured back and Lucy ran off, just in time for Lena to look up, her eyes twinkling: “Percy, dear, how good to see you again.” She crouched down to give Percy a hug and Jim was right behind, easily engulfing Percy with his arms and making him yelp and he could hear the faint laughter of Oliver by the side, leaning against the wall and watching them with a soft smile, at ease and happy that his parents liked Percy so much. 

“H-Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wood-...Uh-....Lena and Jim…?” He remembered that he was supposed to call Oliver’s parents by their actual names, even if it was strange to Percy. He always spoke to adults with the utmost respect, so the names were strange on his tongue. 

“Hello, Perce.” Oliver’s father smiled down at Percy and ran a hand through the redheads locks, he just couldn’t resist, they looked incredibly fluffy. “You’re looking good, boy. You grew, didn’t you?”

Percy tilted his head. “Did I? I didn’t even notice.”

Jim laughed and patted Percy on the back a bit too roughly, making him keel over, Lena chuckling before hurrying in the kitchen, probably to get something to eat. 

“You just say that because every bloke’s so tall in your eyes. Just you wait, one or two years later and you’ll outgrow ‘em all, I know it! One day you’ll show ‘em all!!”

Percy got a bit embarrassed, looking down: “That’s nice of you to say, but I’m not that special...I just want to do good in school and work at the ministry one day…”

Jim was still grinning down at him, tilting his head lightly, his hand lingering on Percy’s shoulder, who looked up at him with big eyes. “What are ye talking about? You’re the most special boy I’ve ever seen. Next to Oliver, of course!” 

Percy looked down. “You wouldn’t say it if you saw all of my siblings.”

“I think I will say it especially after I see all your siblings.” He clapped him on the back again. “Now come, chop chop, let’s grab a bite to eat!”

“Finally!” Cried Oliver in relief, immediately hurrying after his father, calling behind him: “C’mon Perce! Or everything’ll be gone!” 

Now, Percy couldn’t allow that, could he? His eyes lit up, a smile forming on his lips. “Coming!” He called out, going after them all to eat, almost stepping on a teddy that was discarded on the ground, thankfully it was just an almost. Now he remembered why he liked Oliver’s parents. He was going to be just fine over the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ If you did, feel free to let me know, it always means a lot! ^^


	24. Happy Birthday

And just like that, summer break was almost over. Oliver couldn’t believe how quickly it was over. It was already August 22nd and in not even two weeks they would be on their way to Hogwarts again to play quidditch and probably study too if things got well.

But right now….Oliver was packing everything he needed. It was Percy’s birthday and Molly had told Oliver to be ready, he would be picked up. Oliver looked at himself in the mirror. He wore something casual, a comfortable blue sweater with black pants and the sneakers he basically wears to any occasion. He always wears the same shoes.

He nodded to himself. He was ready, he knew that, and he also knew that none of the Weasley’s would care about how he would look. They just wanted him to be there. He glanced over to Nimbus still sleeping in his cage, leaving food for him in case he would spend the night at the Weasley’s and then took his bag and came downstairs, where his parents and Lucy were already to eat breakfast. They didn’t make food for Oliver because they knew that he would go to the Weasley’s today. 

“Oh! Is Molly already there?” Questioned Lena, looking up from her scrambled eggs. Oliver looked away so his smile wouldn’t be too obvious. “Not yet. I don’t even know how she’s gonna come. For all we know she is gonna walk out of the fireplace any second!”

Lena quickly got up, her chair almost falling down in the process, hurrying into her and Jim’s bedroom. Lucy looked just as confused as Oliver, but Jim had a knowing smile on his face that only widened when she came back with two wrapped boxes, showing them to her son, explaining with a soft smile: “Percy is basically part of the family now. We wanted to get him something for his birthday.”

She opened Oliver’s magically expanded bag and dropped the two boxes inside, putting a finger over her lips: “Don’t show him until you two are alone. I don’t want his family to be embarrassed, promise?” 

Oliver nodded, immediately squeaking a “Promise!” Before closing the bag again, perking up when he heard honking outside. Oliver immediately grinned, running to the front door to peek outside and noticing the Weasley’s car on their front porch. “That’s them! I’ll be back tonight, if not, then tomorrow!”

“Oh, I know dear. Wish Percy a happy birthday from us, alright?” Lena gave Oliver a kiss and he waved before running out. He fully expected Molly to pick him up, since she was the one to come up with everything, but instead he spotted Arthur sitting in the driver’s seat, waving with a smile.

Oliver opened the door and slid down in the other front seat, a bit too excited from the way he was bouncing around. “Good morning, Arthur!” Chirped Oliver excitedly and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh in return. “You are a little bundle of energy today, aren’t you? Now come on, let’s get going if we want to be there for Percy’s birthday!”

Oliver was already wondering how long Arthur had been driving if he made it from England to Scotland and wasn’t exhausted at all from traffic jams or...oceans in the way. Arthur simply told him to wait when Oliver asked him and together they drove to a quiet and abandoned street before he pressed a button on the control panel. Oliver didn’t know if it did something, he wasn’t quite sure. But then Arthur stepped on the gas and the engine made a noise before speeding off, Oliver got a strange feeling in his gut and when he looked out the window, they were flying. They lifted into the air and left Scotland behind, just like that. 

“Oh-” Oliver couldn’t help but marvel, he didn’t even know that muggle cars could be charmed like that so they could fly...and it was invisible too, that was probably what the button did. He was so...fascinated! And could only stare in awe. 

“Get your head inside, Oliver, before someone sees us.” Oliver didn’t even think about the fact that he wasn’t going to be invisible if his head was sticking out the window like he was a golden retriever during car rides, quickly getting back inside and closing the window, leaning back in the seat and enjoying the ride. That explained of course how Arthur got here to quickly. It made him smile. Weasley’s made do with what they had and he could respect that. 

“So, Oliver, you excited for Percy’s birthday?”Arthur questioned after a few minutes, glancing over to him for a moment. he didn’t really need to focus on the ride, it was quiet and even if there were people, they wouldn’t be able to see them anyway. 

“You bet! What are we gonna do?” Of course Oliver was excited, it’s the birthday of his best friend, there was no way he was gonna miss it, the dark lord could come back from the dead and try to stop him and it wouldn’t be possible. 

“Oh, Percy never wants something fancy, he says it’s too expensive to waste on something like a party, so it’s just gonna be something small, some nice food, a present, some games, you know what I mean, right?”

Yeah, Oliver knew. He used to have muggle friends with the same kind of parties. Oliver himself always had nice birthdays, which was a given since his parents made more than enough money, but it definitely wasn’t Percy being responsible from the very beginning. He was probably feeling bad his family was struggling after a birthday party so he refused to have something fancy. Oliver didn’t know, but Percy was always the type of person to not just take something nice, he usually kept holding on to it until he could give it to someone more deserving, usually his younger siblings. 

Oliver didn’t understand why Percy never used the gold he had to buy himself something, and Percy always retorted with: “You don’t know what it means to struggle. I want them to be happy, despite our situation. I just don’t need it as much as they do anymore.”

Oliver sighed, looking out the window, watching the clouds go by while deep in thought. He kept the journal Oliver’s parents gave him and Oliver knew for a fact that Percy wrote in it every day. He had a calendar in there that helped him to always be punctual to any of his appointments and he also used it as kind of a diary. It was magic, so the calendar always magically updated itself and the journal would never get full. The diary entries would vanish as soon as Percy wrote them so there would be no one but Percy that could access them and read them over. Oliver thought it was cool, but he also knew that he wouldn’t use a journal if his parents had given him one. He only would use it for quidditch stuff and he didn’t need a magical journal for that. But for Percy? It was absolutely necessary. He needed something he could write his emotions into without anyone finding out. It was necessary. 

They made their way to the burrow in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging a joke for a quick laugh but Oliver was mostly marveling at the fact that they were zooming through the skies in a car. It wasn’t that special since he did it all the time on a broom, but in a car it was a completely different experience. 

When they arrived at the burrow he noticed Fred, George and Ron outside playing with Coal the crow or raven, Oliver really wasn’t sure anymore, getting out of the car and grabbing his bag. “Where do I go?” Asked Oliver in a whisper and Arthur looked around, then went to the trunk of the car, getting something out and handing it to Oliver. “Here, put this on.” 

It was a wig, how weird. As if the Weasley’s wouldn’t recognize him, just because he was wearing a red and curly wig. But he shrugged, putting on the fake hair, then looking at his hands. They changed. He furrowed his brows, touching around his face. He heard Arthur chuckle behind him. “Relax, the wig is charmed. As long as you wear it you look exactly like Molly. Just don’t talk and get straight into the burrow, then we will talk!”

Oliver nodded mutely, ignoring the younger Weasley’s and Coal, who actually looked over and seemed interested, making a few hops towards him until the bird got caught by the twins. Oliver had to smile. A wild crow that came back almost every day? That was very unusual, but also nice to see. 

Oliver couldn’t think about that though, making sure not to trip and quickly slipping inside the burrow, heaving a sigh of relief when he wasn’t spotted, taking the wig off when he saw the actual Molly Weasley in the kitchen. She was currently decorating a cake with a little flick of her wand, the bag with frosting automatically moving to put a pattern into the cake. She turned around, gasping: “Oliver, dear, I’m so glad you could make it! What do you think of the cake? Do you think Percy will like it?”

Oliver glanced at the cake. It had two stories and was in red and golden colours, twelve candles gracing it’s top that were already magically lit so the candles wouldn’t burn out. “Happy Birthday Percy” Was written on top of the cake and it made Oliver smile. “He will love it, I’m sure. What are you gonna give him as a present?”

Molly glanced over to Oliver, a bit uncomfortable looking and Oliver deflated. He knew that the Weasley’s were struggling, but were they really not gonna give him anything…? She sighed, explaining to Oliver: “We….we wanted to give him a new quill, but the money wasn’t enough and he would feel bad if we had no money after his present…So I made him socks, gloves and a hat, when he wants to go out in winter, you know?”

She showed him the self knitted clothes, making Oliver smile. “I’m sure he’ll like it…” It was only a half truth. Yes, percy would be thankful, but the truth was also that he barely went out in Hogwarts apart from the times Oliver dragged him out, so the chances of him actually using the carefully crafted clothes would be slim…

She smiled. “I know, he is always thankful for what we gave him...I just feel bad...We can never afford the things he really wants but he still smiles and thanks us for the things he got instead. Just one year, I want to give him something he actually wants...Like an owl, so he can get rid of that horrible rat…”

Molly didn’t like Scabbers at all and Oliver couldn’t fault her for it. Not at all. Oliver smiled reassuringly: “Don’t worry. There will be a time where you can buy him whatever he wants. And he will wait for that day. He loves you after all. He can wait.”

Molly felt herself tearing up, quickly wiping her eyes and nodding, telling Oliver that she would get Percy and going upstairs. 

“Hey there, Oli.” Oliver looked up, spotting Bill and Charlie. “Hey, I hope you’re ready, we are gonna have a wizards chess tournament and I am going to defeat everyone!”

Bill glanced at Charlie with very obvious doubt, telling him: “You suck at Wizards chess Charlie. There is no way you are gonna get higher than fifth place, even Ron beats you.”

Charlie pouted, looking away in defeat, then chuckling. “I suppose that’s true. Just because Perce taught all of them how to play!”

“Percy taught everyone wizards chess?” Asked Oliver curiously, at which Bill explained: “Percy was always responsible to some degree for the others. He taught them all how to read and tried to get them curious for the world, even if he is just a baby himself. He’s only two years older than the twins and I remember him always helping them brush their teeth.”

“Oh.” Oliver didn’t even know what to say, so he let the topic go, watching Arthur go outside to gather the younger boys, who complained at first but then budged at the promise of cake, all of them flowing inside like a swarm of fish, gathering around the table where Charlie was putting the cake down, waiting for Molly and Percy to come down. 

It took another minute, percy was probably very engrossed in a book, but eventually the two of them came down and everyone yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”, throwing the occasional party decor and Oliver could see Percy’s eyes light up at the very humble decoration that was hung around the burrow. It wasn’t anything too special, but outside little lampions were hung into the trees that would light up at night, it was always nice to watch, at least that was what Charlie told him. 

Percy hopped the last two steps down, looking at his family gathered before his eyes landed on Oliver, eyes widening, he didn’t even know what to say, he just burst out into laughter and ran over to him to give him a hug, which Oliver gladly returned.

They sat at the table together and sang Happy Birthday while Percy was blowing out the candles, he got all of them, and the Weasley’s cheered before charming a knife to cut the cake up, so everyone would get a slice of equal size. They all laughed and ate and Percy got his presents, and just as Oliver suspected, he smiled and thanked his mother with everything he got, giving her a hug. Oliver knew that it wasn’t what Percy wanted, but he was thankful his mum made him anything at all.

And after that came the already promised chess tournament. And just like Bill said beforehand, Charlie almost flunked out immediately after losing to both Bill and Ron, making him pout on the sofa while he watched all his younger siblings and Bill play for the nonexistent cup. The price was probably the last slice of cake that was still sitting on the table untouched. George beat Fred but Ron beat George but then George beat Ginny, so Ginny was the next one that was out of the tournament. She did well, but she was probably just too young. Ron was really good at the game, Oliver noticed, but the brunet played chess against Percy for their entire year of Hogwarts, there was no way a nine year old would beat him now. 

But sadly, he got beaten by Bill, who was also very good at chess, so the finale was Bill against Percy. It was an intense game that lasted an hour, but eventually Percy emerged victorious and most of the Weasley’s cheered. The twins didn’t, they are grumpy because they wanted that slice of cake. 

It was a good time, Oliver couldn’t deny it. They played some quidditch, this time Percy even played with them and after that they ate dinner and watched the lampions and stars for a while, talking about different things and playing never have I ever with orange juice. They stayed up way past their bedtime before Molly eventually ushered them all to bed. And Oliver knew that was the moment he was waiting for. 

Oliver followed Percy to his room and sat down on his bed, grabbing his bag. “Did you like your birthday?” Asked Oliver, a glint in his eyes while Percy was putting on a comfortable shirt for sleeping, casting his friend a quick glance. “It was very enjoyable. Your appearance was a pleasant surprise.”

“You need to read less dictionaries!” Laughed Oliver, before biting his lip and interrupting Percy before he could say anything: “But that’s not what’s important right now! I have something for you too! My parents really liked you, so we got you some presents!”

Percy’s eyes widened, immediately looking embarrassed: “Oliver...that’s nice of you, but...I can’t accept that, you-”

Oliver looked at him sympathetically. “I know, you don’t need our charity, but you’re part of the family, so we wanted to gift you something anyway. Look.” He got the two presents out and as humble as Percy was, he was still a 12 year old, and what 12 year old didn’t want to get nice presents?

So he went over and sat down next to Oliver, looking curiously at the two boxes. “You didn’t have to do this…” He tried, already taking one of them and Oliver smiled softly, the noises outside finally quieting down as everyone was getting ready for bed. “I know...but we wanted to. And this is just for you. So don’t even think about giving it to your parents instead.”

Percy carefully unwrapped the first present so the wrapping wouldn’t be damaged, his eyes gleaming when he took out the new quill and ink in it, a smile etching onto his lip. It was definitely a high quality quill, made out of a peacock feather and Percy was completely speechless, feeling himself tearing up. “Oli, this is….thank you so much…” 

Percy was overwhelmed, he never expected to get something like this for his birthday, he had eyed that quill in diagon alley when he went there with Oliver and his parents for a bit of shopping, but Percy didn’t get anything. There were things he took an interest in, but always put back when he saw the price. But with that quill he never needed a new one anyone, at least for ten more years. 

Oliver gave him a hug and then urged him to unpack the second present and Percy wasn’t sure if he was actually in a dream and none of this was real. He was always so happy that his mother was taking time out of her day to make all these clothes for Percy, but he never got so many presents on one day…

He took the second present with shaking hands, barely able to take the ribbon off before unwrapping it, peeking inside to see what it is. Percy was speechless. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of muggle and wizards candy, it was more than Percy had ever seen in his entire life and if things kept going like this the redhead would be a bawling mess on the floor. 

He threw himself into Oliver’s arms once again, sniffling in an overwhelmed tone: “Thank you, Oli...thank you so much….”

Oliver was tearing up too, but he wasn’t going to cry, not right now, not during a nice moment like this, complete silence safe for Percy’s occasional sniffle, the nights cool air coming in through the opened window, enveloping them in a comfortable silence and leaving them completely to themselves. 

“....Of course Percy. You deserve the best things! …...Happy birthday.”

And they stayed like this for some time, until they got both too tired to stay awake any longer. But even when they were sleeping, they kept hugging each other close. This was definitely the best birthday Percy ever had. Not because of the presents. Because of his family and his best friend sharing the day with him.

And in all that happiness he didn’t even notice the crippled owl watching them, eyes a subtle glow in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that very fluffy chapter! If you did, feel free to let me know, as comments keep me motivated to give you daily chaoters ^^


	25. Return

Summer break went by way too fast for Oliver’s liking, but it was not as bad as going back to a usual human school. At least he was actually looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts. Spending time with Percy and finally joining the quidditch team, probably starting a mass genocide should he not be accepted into the team. He was looking forward to it. 

He was sitting in one of the compartments, in the process of securing Nimbus, ready to start a new year at Hogwarts, with a new broom and everything, feeling like he could tackle every challenge thrown his way. He leaned back in his seat and read through a quidditch magazine, waiting for the train to depart.

He perked up when he heard the compartment door slide open, seeing Bill’s face come into view. His hair got longer over the holidays, Molly was probably not happy about that. Bill immediately smiled when he saw Oliver: “Oh, there you are, is enough space here for us?” 

Oliver smirked at Bill: “I might have to think about that.” He put his suitcase down so there was more room to sit. “Alright, come over here already.”

“Thanks!” Bill turned, calling out: “Hey, I found something! Come on guys!” It only took a few more seconds before Charlie and Percy poked their heads in too, Charlie immediately grinning: “Oliver! I should have known that it would be you! We just stumble over each other! I’m blaming Percy!”

“Blame whoever you want, see how much I care.” Percy commented nonchalantly, slipping around Bill and Charlie and sitting down next to Oliver, opening his book again and setting Scabbers down next to Nimbus, the rat making big eyes and hiding in the furthest corner of the cage while the owl was staring at him with big eyes. 

“Perce! How’ve the rest of yer holidays been?” Greeted Oliver cheerily, grinning at Percy, who shot him a smile back. “They’ve been satisfactory. My siblings kept wasting their time on some stray crow though, so I can clearly say that I was the most productive!”

“He’s a raven, Perce! Get it right!” Mocked Charlie with a grin, at which Bill scratched his head: “Is he? I thought he was a crow…?” 

Percy sighed, shaking his head and leaving the two oldest Weasley’s to discuss if Coal was a crow or a raven, Oliver not even daring to get into this discussion because it was getting really heated and the brunet was terrified, instead looking over Percy’s shoulder to see what he was reading. His eyebrows scrunched together as he was reading. It looked like something boring and Oliver just couldn’t bring himself to focus on the words and instead glanced up to Percy’s face for a moment. He was completely engrossed in this boring literature. 

Not that Oliver could blame him. Over the holidays he read the book from Ludwig and it was a doozy. It described a lot of horrible things that happened because of wendigo and that the german plural for wendigo was wendigowak for some reason, what monster would come up with this? It even had pictures and the creature looked exactly like the monster he had seen in his dream. So there was no doubt anymore that the creature in his dreams was a wendigo. The problem was just that the book doesn’t describe how to kill one. It only mentioned that wendigos were now extinct and the last one was killed by Ludwig himself. He needed to ask the guy about it, as much as Oliver didn’t want to.

He hated that guy with a burning passion. Admittedly, he stopped randomly hexing people for whatever kicks he was getting out of it, but Oliver still hated his guts. Hopefully he would go soon and they would get another teacher, the position was cursed anyway. 

The opening of the compartment startled Oliver out of his thoughts, looking up at the nice lady with the carrier full of sweets and pumpkin juice, asking them if they wanted something. Oliver would feel bad ordering something, knowing the Weasley’s had some sandwiches packed for the journey and couldn’t afford sweets. Well, Percy could now with his birthday money, but knowing his best friend, he was going to save it up until he would need it for something. Maybe he would save up to get himself new robes? 

“Ehm...no thank you!” He quickly responded, noticing how the Weasley’s were looking away in an uncomfortable manner and muttered something that probably wasn’t understandable for the poor woman. 

Just as she nodded and closed the door again, Bill got out his food, unwrapping it and making a face when he pulled it open. “It’s the wrong one again. Charlie, do you have mine?”

Charlie looked into his back, unwrapping the lunch, his face scrunching up when he looked at the contests: “Ew, definitely not. Percy, you like eggs and cheese, right?” Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed, looking over at Percy who looked a bit embarrassed, clearing his throat. “Ah, ahem, yes, that would be mine. Wait, let me check…” 

Percy rummaged through his own bag, squinting at the wrapped up sandwiches in his hand, sniffing them with distaste: “Smells like honey and marmalade…”

Bill smiled, snapping with his fingers: “That’d be mine! And Charlie, I think I have yours. Roasted ham and apple?” 

Oliver looked at all three of them in shock. Good to know that no Weasley had good tastes in sandwiches, asking in a bewildered tone: “What happened to the good ole club sandwich?”

The three looked at each other, then shrugged. “We all have our tastes. We often get the same thing we don’t like though. Or get the wrong sandwich, as you can see. The stuff is expensive.” The siblings exchanged food, each of them offering Oliver one at the same time, who immediately revolted, shaking his head frantically to show them that he REALLY didn’t want their food. 

The Weasley’s laughed and dug into their sandwiches, Oliver gagging quietly and burrowing his face into his quidditch magazine, instead reading about a new quidditch technique that the two beater’s and a chaser performed together, getting actually engrossed into the lecture again. “Does no Weasley have a normal taste in sandwiches?” Muttered Oliver under his breath, shaking his head when he heard Charlie chew in an obnoxious manner. He felt a bit like Percy in that situation, nose in some literature, grumpy face, disapproving of the general situation. 

Bill shrugged: “Probably not. Who knows? Ron and Ginny might like normal things, but where is the fun in that?” Charlie snickered next to him: “I doubt they’ll settle with something normal, Weasley’s have a thing with doing unusual things.”

“I noticed.” Oliver sounded deadpan when he responded, the two older Weasley’s looking sheepish and grinning while Percy was simply wolfing his food down, not paying any mind to them. He looked really hungry. Oliver still had the birthday party fresh in his mind and wondered if Percy brought the new quill and money. It wasn’t yet the year to get to hogsmeade, but maybe he could give Charlie some and ask for something there. Probably not. Percy usually didn’t ask for things. 

Oliver decided to change the topic, because frankly, he didn’t want to hear anything about disgusting sandwiches. “Are we going to ride on the boats again? I never saw you going with us, I only saw first years.”

Bill propped his head up on his arm as he took the last bite of his sandwich, explaining: “Oh no, only the first years ride on boats so they are separated from everyone else, you know? We will ride in carriages. maybe we can ride together.”

Oliver smiled, putting his quidditch magazine away when he looked out of the window. They were always there. The Weasley’s noticed it too, leaving all of their luggage, knowing by now that everything will be brought to their respective dorms.

“Come on.” Bill guided them out, being ever the head boy, prefect and big brother, the other three following him like ducklings out of the hogwarts express and towards the carriages. Charlie already knew where they were but he figured he might as well follow them, he wasn’t in a hurry to see everyone again, the great hall was for that. He hoped he could sneak a dragon into the school this year. 

Oliver glanced at the carriage with confusion. Nothing to pull it? It probably pulled via magic, he should have expected it. Oliver had to admit, he was not as overwhelmed about a self carrying carriage than he should have been. He thought it would be way cooler if some creature pulled it. But self carrying? That was almost the norm at this point. 

The opening ceremony went by relatively normal. Oliver sat across from Percy and near Bill, Charlie a bit more away, talking animatedly with his quidditch team while the first years were their houses assigned. For the lack of gryffindor boys last year, they got a big group of them now. Like five of them with two girls, last year it was the other way around. 

Otherwise nothing special happened, they ate a lot and then went to their dormitories. And just like last year, Percy and Oliver were unpacking and picking their beds. Only this time, they were a lot more familiar with each other and could talk in a more relaxed manner. 

“Food was good, wasn’t it?” Oliver might have overeaten a bit, burping and then laughing sheepishly, causing Percy to roll his eyes. “The food is always good in Hogwarts. I can eat what I want without feeling guilty and can even have dessert.” 

“True that.” Remarked Oliver, getting out some of his quidditch posters and hanging them on the wall, causing Percy to immediately look uncomfortable, quickly turning around and taking one of the desks, putting his new quill and ink and some parchment on it, in case he needs to write an assignment in the early morning hours. He brushed the peacock feather with his fingers, smiling. He still couldn’t believe it, that he know had such a luxurious quill. It will make writing so much more enjoyable. 

Percy turned around just in time for Oliver hanging up a quidditch flag with blue and golden colours, the name “Puddlemere United” embroidered on it, getting Percy curious, asking: “Is that your quidditch team?”

Oliver turned around at hearing Percy’s voice, making sure the flag wouldn’t fall down before letting himself sink down on his bed, sitting cross-legged. “Yeah! My dad is a huge Puddlemere fan and he kinda got me into the fever too! What about you? Do you have a team you support?”

Percy thought about it for a moment. He never really followed quidditch teams a lot, but they were enjoyable to watch, good background noise while reading and a good distraction to occasionally glance up to. But he never really was a big fan of any specific team. He did, however, remember his baby brother Ron with his room completely filled with orange posters. Ron used to babble to him for hours about this team and it made Percy grow fond of them in a weird way. As if he was thankful to them for existing so Ron can be excited about them. 

“I guess the Chudley Cannons? Ron really likes them.”

Oliver’s face scrunched up in distaste and he looked at Percy in complete disbelief, as if he offended him by saying this was the team he picked, out of all of them. 

“You know they’re terrible, right?” Questioned Oliver, searching Percy’s face for a hint that he might be kidding, but he wasn’t, Percy simply shrugged, blowing out some candles and crawling under the covers of his bed. 

“I’m aware.” Responded Percy simply and got out a book to read, casting Lumos so he was able to make out the letters. Oliver shrugged, smiling. “Alright, good night then. I’ll see you. Don’t stay up too late!” He then yawned, making himself comfortable. The travel had been exhausting and he was looking forward to a new year in Hogwarts starting with a good first rest in his new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ^^ if you did, feel free to let me know, I'm always happy about comments ^^


	26. Not enough

“See Ron? That is the horse. The horse can move three spaces, but only two forward and one left or right or one forward and two left or right. And if you use your horses right, you can bring your opponent into a difficult position, like this.”

He told the horse to move and to destroy Ron’s pawn, making the child gasp, his eyes twinkling. “That was cooool!” He exclaimed, looking at the chessboard, his own pieces looking back at Ron, already trusting him. Percy smiled. He always enjoyed playing chess with Ron, even if he wasn’t very good at it yet. He liked to watch him get better and be passionate about it. 

“Now me! Now me! Hmmm….Tower!” Percy’s eyebrows knitted together, just now realizing that Ron had unintentionally set a trap for him and was now able to beat his horse. Percy looked astounded for a moment, then smiled. “That was an outstanding move, Ron. Good job.” 

Ron beamed at him and Percy felt pride swell up in his chest. Ron was a quick learner and Percy had taught him a lot. He was there to teach Ron how to read and to help him with his bursts of magic, in every moment of the twins, Ron’s and Ginny’s life he tried to be there. He was aware that he was probably not the best brother. He wasn’t fun and charismatic like Bill and Charlie, he wasn’t gentle like Molly or funny like Arthur, but he was trying his best…

He wanted to make his younger siblings curious. He knew they would struggle with finding their place in the family, the same way Percy did, because no matter what they tried to do, it wouldn’t be very special anymore, because there was a high chance that Bill or Charlie already did it. Molly didn’t understand the struggle, or maybe she did and decided not to address it. What was she going to do about it anyway?

“How about we stop playing for today? You already learned a lot today.” Percy suggested and Ron nodded, smile still brightly plastered on his face as he jumped up and ran towards Percy, giving his older brother a hug. Percy found himself smiling, kneeling down and giving Ron a hug, patting him on the head and then sending him his way, probably outside to go play with Fred and George. Hopefully they would get along. Percy would never forget how Fred turned Ron’s teddy in a spider when he was four. 

Percy shook his head at the memory, Ron was screaming and crying and from this day on he couldn’t even look at spiders without bursting into tears. His little brother had to sleep in Percy’s bed with him for 2 weeks until he even considered going back into his room again. Percy made sure to promise that he would be there, should he hear Ron calling for him if a spider dared to get into Ron’s room. It was sad though, because now Ron didn’t even want to look at his teddy anymore, when he was so attached to it before. Percy made sure to scold the twins, but he knew it would only animate them more. 

“Bye, Percy! See you later!” Ron called out before running out to go play, Percy could hear him: “Can I play with you? Can I take this broom?” They had some hand me down toy brooms with which they could fly at a moderate height and speed, nothing that would be able to hurt them. Percy found it kinda boring, but it was the first step to playing quidditch, so Percy was not going to say anything. 

Instead he went into the kitchen to help Molly with dinner. He was always very responsible, didn’t play a lot since he had to care for his younger siblings as long as he could remember. Percy wasn’t even sad about it, he never knew it any other way, his days were filled with his little siblings and he was as happy as he could be with the situation. Sure, sometimes he wished for different things, like new books he could read, but he knew not to ask.

“Mother?” Percy called out, poking his head into the kitchen and noticing that she was making dinner. Molly was also hard working, needing to make meals for everyone and clean around while Arthur was at the ministry. It must be difficult to care for seven children. Percy puffed himself up, asking proudly: “Can I help you with dinner?”

Molly turned to look at him and Percy’s mouth immediately snapped shut. She was in a bad mood, he could see that. Her eyes had a dangerous glint.

“I’m sorry, but which one are you again?” She asked, no warmth in her voice, the iciness almost impaling Percy as his mouth hung open, gaping at his mother like a fish. At first, he didn’t know what to say before he finally managed to utter: “I-I’m Percy, mother….I-I’m the third one-” 

Molly regarded him for a moment, still unimpressed. “Ah, all you children look the same. You’re the black sheep, aren’t you?”

Black sheep...Percy looked to the ground. He was the black sheep. The one that didn’t run out to play quidditch, the one that didn’t enamour relatives immediately when they went somewhere to visit, the antisocial one, the one it was a family joke to make fun of for his interests.

Percy felt himself struggling to breathe. “N-No, I’m not, Mum…”

Molly didn’t seem to believe him, her eyebrows furrowing before she laughed. “Yes, just keep telling yourself that! Until you prove yourself you are all the same! And looking at you...you will never fulfill our low expectations. Your siblings just do better than you. Until you can keep up with them you are not worth being remembered.”

Percy backed up against the wall, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. This couldn’t be real, Molly was never talking to him like this. Maybe it was true but...she wouldn’t say it out loud, would she…? He furiously wiped at his eyes, having to take his glasses off to do so. He was the only one with glasses and curls, that was the only thing setting him apart. He wasn’t special… 

Percy slipped out of the kitchen, needing to hide in his room to cry it out, noticing how Bill and Charlie came down the stairs, probably just finished with a long day of studying. 

Percy turned away, he didn’t want them to see that he was crying, he was no crybaby, he didn’t want them to make fun of him, he was mature, just like them!

Bill noticed percy, of course, looking down at him: “Ah, hey, look Charlie, it’s-” He snapped with his fingers, sighing, before giving up: “Sorry, which one are you again? You look all the same. You don’t have your face yet.”

Charlie laughed at that and Percy could have erupted into tears right then and there, running through them and up the stairs, glancing around. Where...was his room? All the doors looked the same...he shakily pushed down the handle and stumbled inside, slamming the door shut and locking it, throwing himself on his bed to finally cry it out, and crying he did, burrowing his face in his pillow and just letting it all out. 

It took a few minutes before he was looking up again, sniffling. He didn’t have his face yet..? What did they mean with that...the black sheep...not worth remembering… The words echoed in his head, giving him a dull ache that was spreading in his entire body. He sobbed, putting his glasses on again and looking around the room. It looked barren, nothing like his actual room, as if he was just one of many, not yet a person. He was, a voice in his head whispered to him, like a narrator he could hear, but Percy shook his head furiously, just trying to get a hold of himself. 

He noticed a mirror on one of the white, barren walls and his feet moved almost automatically, heading for it. Why he didn’t know. Maybe he wanted to see how bad he looked or try to cheer himself up by telling himself that it wasn’t true, he was worth remembering and he could do just as much as his siblings.

But when he saw himself, the words got stuck in his throat. His face, it wasn’t what it should be, instead of his freckled face with blue eyes he was wearing a mask whose smile was curling upward almost all the way to the black and hollow eyes with the white pupils, the only thing that made it possible for him to recognize himself was his flaming red hair which was curling down his face. 

“No-” Percy gasped, stumbling back, grabbing the mask and trying to pull it off with everything he had, he could hear ugly laughter and horrible words coming from it but Percy just repeated, tears streaming down his actual face: “No- No- No….”

He stumbled back onto his bed, his head hitting the wall, but he felt no pain. He could only stare at his reflexion, the mask grinning back at him with empty eyes. He could hear a voice whisper into his ear, telling him “Not enough!”

And with one final, softly spoken “No…” Percy opened his eyes, sitting up straight in bed and looking around himself. He was sweating bullets and crying, which he realized when he wiped his face and looked at his now wet hand. 

He glanced over to Oliver, who was fast asleep, seeming to have a good night's rest. Percy looked back into his own lap, the book he had been reading still sitting there. He choked up, grabbing the literature and putting it back on the nightstand, casing a quiet lumos and bolting it to their bathroom, needing to look at his face, just to make sure. It was just a dream, but it shook him up so badly. 

His socked feet made sounds when he ran across the tiles, but he didn’t care, looking at himself in the mirror, the light of his wand illuminating one side of his...actual face. Percy could see the shine in his blue eyes and all of his freckles he usually dislikes so much, his pale complexion and Percy sobbed in relief, touching around his face as if making sure he isn’t imagining it. 

“Just a dream…” He muttered to himself, turning around and sliding down the cool tiles until he was sitting, burrowing his face in his knees and sobbing openly, needing a moment to calm his racing nerves down. He sniffled and choked up and just cried his heart out for it felt like an eternity but was probably just a few minutes.

He looked to the window, noticing that it was still dark out and shaking his head. He couldn’t go to bed again, he couldn’t. He was way too awake and way too shaken up for that. What else was he supposed to do? It was the first day, they didn’t have any homework yet...but he might as well start with reading through the books and making notes for everything important, so he was already prepared. 

So he did just that, sneaking back into the dorm, glancing over to Oliver’s bed, who had his curtains drawn and was snoring quietly, unbothered by Percy’s freak out. Thank Merlin. Percy didn’t want him to find out and think he was being ridiculous. 

So instead he grabbed some of his books and sat back down in his bed, grabbing his new quill and charming it, so it would write for him and he just needed to read the book. He was just drowning himself in work so he wouldn’t have to think about the nightmare he had. It wasn’t even like anything bad happened, but it might as well have been his biggest fear come true. 

Not enough, a voice still whispered in his head and Percy tried to shake it off. It wasn’t like he thought it was, no, it wasn’t. He was just being overly sensitive… it was just...a joke, a running gag that everyone made fun of him….they didn’t actually not care for him…

“It’s not...true…” He whispered to himself, shaking his head, not even noticing that the quill began to write these words in his notes multiple times, the writing messy and scratchy as if written in desperation. 

It was just Percy being silly...like always….his family loved him...they did...they had to…he was just imagining things and being sensitive, of course, he always was...they loved him...

Right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ^^ If you did, feel free to let me know, comments always keep me motivated to write the next chapter for you, don't forget that ^^


	27. Tense

Oliver had to admit, the two things he missed the most in Hogwarts were quidditch and the excellent food. Oliver was wolfing down his food, glancing over to Percy who was reading almost frantically, ignoring the empty plate in front of him, looking tired, even his tie was sloppily tied up, which was usually never the case. 

Oliver gulped down his breakfast, questioning: “You not hungry?” Percy looked up, blinking. His eyes were half lidded and his glasses on the tip of his nose, close to falling down. He had bags under his eyes. He needed a few seconds to process the words before he shrugged, looking back at his book: “Not really.”

Oliver’s eyebrows knitted together at that, asking: “You okay..?”, which made Percy only nod before resuming his reading. That was unusual. Percy was not very talkative, yes, but this was something he had no experience with. When Oliver woke up Percy was lying in his bed with the light of his wand next to him, reading an unnecessary amount of books. At first Oliver thought it was the usual stuff Percy liked to read, extracurricular reading, but he quickly came to realize that it were school books he was reading. At this point Percy had already half the school year behind him. 

Oliver quickly ate his breakfast up and got up from his seat, Percy didn’t even react, and went over to Charlie, who was eating with his quidditch team. It was good that Oliver wasn’t shy and would most likely be a part of the team soon, tapping Charlie on the shoulder who turned around with a mouth full of bacon, quickly chewing it up and swallowing, then asking with a grin: “What’s up Oli? You need something?”

Oliver nodded, pointing at Percy with his thumb and explaining: “Percy’s been a bit beside himself. Ya know if this is normal?” 

Charlie tilted his head, looking over to Percy, remarking: “He looks fine to me. He does read a lot, doesn’t he? He’ll be okay, he always is!”

Oliver sighed in exasperation: “That’s not the point. He isn’t supposed to get better by himself. Sometimes ya just...need help.”

Charlie set his toast down, getting up too. For being four years older he is pretty small, at least compared to the tall and stocky Bill and Arthur, but he made up for it with muscles and stamina. He had the build to be a quidditch player. 

“Alright, I’ll check up on him, aight? And you’ll see, I’ll greet my little bro and he will greet me back, we have a pleasant little chit chat, he will tell me how excited he is to learn new things and I will make a comment about that rat he still refuses to get rid of. Watch this, the pro is handling this!”

Charlie smoothly slid into the empty seat Oliver had been sitting a few seconds ago, slinging an arm over Percy’s shoulder, flashing him a smile: “Hey bro, how you doing?”

Percy buried his nose even deeper into the book, tensing up like his life was being threatened, squeaking a quick “Good” Before making himself smaller and glaring at the words as if he wanted to set them ablaze without his wand. 

Charlie was taken aback at first, clearing his throat. This didn’t go at all how he was expecting it to go, but he should keep the plan up, maybe he was just tired. “You excited for your first day in the second year? What subject are you having first?”

“Charms.” Came the short answer back and Charlie was visibly sweatdropping, getting back up and immediately noticing how Percy’s muscles relaxed, grinning nervously: “Aight, good talk, I’ll catch ya later, sound good?”

He didn’t even get to hear Percy’s answer because he bolted out of there quickly, he never had a more uncomfortable talk with any of his siblings and he used to talk with Percy a lot. He hurried back to Oliver, who was looking at him expectantly: “Okay, maybe something IS up. I’ll tell Bill, he’s the big brother, he knows what he’s doing and you get over there and try to get him to give more than one-word answers! Go!” He clapped Oliver on the back and pushed him in the right direction before he made his way to Bill who was talking with some of his classmates while Oliver made his way back over to Percy. 

They didn’t know that Percy was still shaken up from the nightmare and would rather not look at his brothers right now. It wasn’t their fault at all, Percy just didn’t feel comfortable talking with them right now. He wanted to keep up with them, but how was he supposed to do that when he was at least four years behind? So he needed to study more, so he can keep up with them and find his place. He still had no idea who he was really and who he was in the Weasley family. He was the third child and he was the one that always behaved, but that couldn’t be an identity to have, could it? 

OIiver sat down next to Percy again, getting ready to interrogate his best friend intensely but not to the level that he would run away. “Summings up, I can tell. C’mon Perce, you can tell me..” Percy sighed, looking up at Oliver and explaining: “I just had a bad night. I’ll be okay, promise.”

“If you say so….” Oliver had clear doubt in his voice, looking down on his empty plate at first before making a long neck and noticing Charlie talking with Bill, the older Weasley nodding and occasionally glancing over to them. Bill gave Oliver a questioning look and Oliver just shrugged helplessly. Percy looked up too, noticing that Bill was now coming towards them and panicked, quickly slamming his book shut, which made Oliver flinch: “I’ll meet you in charms, alright? There is something I really need to do before class starts.”

And with that, before Oliver could even think about protesting, Percy was up and out of earshot, Oliver jumping up and calling after his friend: “Wait!” Before speed walking after Percy, Bill right behind him when he noticed that his brother was trying to flee the scene.

“Percy, wait!” Called Bill out, but if anything Percy was moving even faster, leaving the great hall before anyone else was done with breakfast, Bill breaking into a sprint that Oliver could not keep up with. Oliver pushed the doors open and tried to keep up, which made him run into Bill, the oldest Weasley looking around, squinting, then turning around to Oliver: “Where is he? Do you see him?”

The corridor was pretty barren, there was no way Percy could hide in this hallway in just a few seconds without being immediately spotted, his hair was a dead giveaway and Oliver was more than confused. 

“He couldn’t just...disappear like that, could he?”

Bill shrugged, his face suggesting that he was in a sour mood now. “I taught him aparating, but he can’t do it with himself yet, he can only aparate his books and stuff. Plus aparating would have made a popping noise, we would have definitely heard it.”

“Is aparating what you used when you played that prank on me on Halloween.” Oliver asked curiously, tilting his head, looking around again. Where could Percy have gone to? There was no way he could run that fast. 

Bill nodded: “Exactly. It’s useful, and-” He heard a cawing and looked up, noticing a crow sitting on an armour, looking at the two of them and then spreading his wings and flying down the hallway and out of an opened window, making the oldest Weasley chuckle: “Heh, that guy reminded me of Coal. But we have more important things to do. Come on, let’s look for him. For all we know he could be threatened by one of his bullies.”

Bill sounded like he was ready to kill and Oliver could not blame him for it, because he shared that sentiment, hating those Slytherin’s with every fiber of his being. The only Slytherin he tolerated was Holly, because she wasn’t being a bitch about stuff. 

“Where could he have gone to?” Wondered Bill, looking down the corridor with Oliver remarking: “He said we would meet at charms, so he might be there.” Bill looked at his wrist, realizing he had no watch and sighed, clicking with his tongue. “It’s our best bet. Come on.” 

Oliver intended to follow Bill, he really did, but then he remembered what Percy told him at the burrow. How he needed to work to be recognized, his fear of not being enough...it wasn’t Bill’s fault, Oliver knew that, but the oldest would never understand the struggle of younger siblings to keep up with the high bar they set...Oliver didn’t understand it either, but if someone understood it...it was Percy...and two people that didn’t understand his situation trying to talk with him about it wouldn’t make it better. 

“Bill, wait.” Oliver grabbed the oldest Weasley by the wrist, looking at one of the candles. When he looked at Percy, the way he constantly glanced around and tried to disappear in his books, the way he knew Bill was coming over to them and left as quickly as possible. 

“I...I think Percy doesn’t want to talk right now…” Oliver finally remarked, avoiding to look at Bill’s face, biting his lip nerbously, unaware how he really confused the older Weasley. He was never in a situation where Percy outright refused to talk with them. They always talked, it was strange…But he could understand it. In a house where they always talked...it was probably very refreshing to sometimes just keep silent. But he needed to talk about this at some point with Percy. 

“....Alright, I’ll let it go for now, but I will talk about this with him later on.” 

Oliver nodded. “Alright. I’ll try to find something out. But maybe he just needs some time for himself. He doesn’t have a whole lot at the burrow, you know? Maybe I’ll find the reason.”

Bill shook his head: “Percy is weird sometimes, Maybe it’s better to just...let it go for the time being, you know? Just give him time, he’ll be okay.”

“Is that...always how you handle problems in the family? Not talk about it until it goes away?”

Bill shrugged. “Well...there never are very big problems in our family...apart from the usual fear of Mum, haha, But otherwise we’re fine.”

Oliver gave Bill a look. So Bill really was completely unaware of the struggles? Thinking about it, Charlie probably was too. They couldn’t imagine all of their little siblings struggling in the future because of the road they paved. Ginny was gonna have no trouble, Oliver already knew that. She was the only girl and the youngest, she was unique by default. But otherwise? 7 children in a very poor family, the two oldest already on the best road to become well known and admired wizards with the younger siblings struggling to follow up, struggling to do something outstanding because Bill and Charlie already did most things before…?

It explained why Percy felt so lost at least.

“Look, let’s just...let it go for the time being, alright? We can always talk with him later when he feels better, he told me he had a really bad night.”

Bill nodded. “Alright, sounds good. Will I see you two at dinner?” He was just a worried older brother, Oliver knew that. He didn’t even what was going on. He needed to find out eventually, Oliver knew that, just….not today. Not right now. 

“I’ll try. If he doesn’t want to come, I’ll at least come over to tell you. So...see you later.”

That really didn’t lead to anything at all and Oliver could see the frustration on Bill’s face when he turned back around into the great hall, probably telling Charlie what happened. Oliver felt bad leaving the two in the dark about the situation, but they couldn’t find out when Percy didn’t even come to terms with it yet. People often said he was completely daft with human emotions, but he had a younger sister and he wasn’t terminally stupid, sometimes he just saw things, and he clearly saw that Percy was struggling with his self worth, given that he had two older and very successful brothers ahead of him and three very promising brother and one sister right behind him. 

It felt more like a race or a contest or anything, even if it wasn’t meant to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^ If you did let me know, comments are always appreciated ^^


	28. Special

“When is actually going to be the quidditch tryouts…? Is there even a new position free for you?”

It was afternoon, almost time for dinner, and Percy hung out with Oliver the whole day, went with him down to Hagrid’s who greeted them warm heartedly and drank some tea with them. They had a lot of catching up to do, they exchanged owls but that was about it. And since Percy didn’t have an owl of his own they had to exchange Nimbus between each other, so that was a challenge in and of itself. 

“I don’t even know if there will be trials. I think Charlie is just going to invite everyone he thinks would fit the position. So I’m gonna have good chances! One of the many perks of being friends with you!”

He pulled Percy closer with an arm, grinning at his best friend who managed a small smile. They were on their way to the great hall to eat dinner and then go to bed for the next day. 

“And when was it going to be?” Percy was curious about it, not because he was crazy over quidditch, he just wanted to support Oliver who had been fire and flame ever since they got here. 

“Maybe next week or something like this? Charlie is looking at everyone and will then decide, so I probably still need to show some things I can do to secure myself an invitation, but it’s nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Yes, but you clearly need a brush up on your strategic positioning if you want to make it in the team.” Percy had said it so nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t a big deal, but Oliver was thoroughly insulted, looking at Percy in a flabbergasted fashion, not believing that these words just left his friends mouth.

“Excuse me? I’m a master at quidditch, I’m going to handle it just fine, Perce!” Oliver jabbed a thumb into his chest and grinned in a self confident fashion, glancing over to Percy who didn’t look convinced in the slightest, eyeing Oliver with a critical expression.

“You’re not excused. You are fast and passionate, but with how you are doing it right now, you won’t get enrolled into the team. Your problem is that you get too passionate and sometimes not see what’s important, because you are too busy focusing on playing quidditch.”

Oliver looked like he didn’t understand at all what Percy was talking about, how can somebody be too passionate about quidditch? Percy didn’t even care for quidditch, so what was happening right now?

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re good, the problem is just that…you’re young and not grown yet and as far as I know keepers need to be strong, right? That’s why you need to stand out from the other potential players that might come to this training, you need to impress Charlie in some way if you don’t want to get stuck on the reserve bank…”

Percy did have a point. He was only 12 after all, he had yet to get into his growth spurt and develop proper muscles to grow into his keeper position. And a lot of older students were going to be there to show their abilities too. With his current skills he didn’t stand a chance, no matter if he was friends with Charlie...

Percy cleared his throat in a sheepish manner to get Oliver’s attention, the redhead pulling out a book and waving it around, avoiding eye contact. “I read a book about keepers because I wanted to help you and found some interesting things for you, I thought maybe you wanted to hear some tips…”

They stepped over the threshold and inside the castle, but Oliver’s smile made up for the sudden lack of sunshine as they were heading to the great hall, grinning like a dork and inquiring: “That would be great! Did you read anything interesting? I didn’t even know that book existed, can I borrow it?”

“I got it from the library, the quidditch section is small but not nonexistent thankfully…” He opened the book and showed Oliver a picture of a guy on a broom circling the goal rings, causing Oliver to tilt his head, asking: “Who is that?” He couldn’t recognize him with his full gear and Percy informed him:

“His name is Cynhard Wächter, he is the keeper of the german national team and considered the best keeper in the world. He shares some of his secrets in this book.”

Oliver lights up like a christmas tree, recognition immediately visible on his face. He didn’t recognize the player at first, but now it was obvious who he was, Oliver always watched him on TV with his dad and admired him, he even got to see him at one point, but he couldn’t understand him because he was only speaking german. 

“D’oh, of course that’s him, how could I not recognize him? Can you borrow me that book so I can read it tonight?” Percy shrugged, simply responding with a: “Sure. But look, on this page. Wächter uses his broom to launch the quaffle halfway across the field. It’s more effective to stop fast quaffles block off bludgers that are launched your way. You are the only barrier between the quaffle and the goal rings, so you need to learn how to defend yourself.”

Oliver tilted his head, looking at Percy in complete awe. “Did you learn quidditch strategies for me? To help me out? Is that why you’ve been acting off?”

Percy avoided eye contact, instead looking at some bypassing Ravenclaw’s, one of the girls waving at him and the redhead returning the gesture. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not that big of a deal. My whole family is quidditch obsessed, so I might as well help you out. I know how important this is for you… but no...that wasn’t the reason...I just had a bad dream that startled me..”

“Startled?” Echoed Oliver, his face scrunching up, disbelief written all over his face. “It must have been a really bad one to spook you this badly. You were completely besides yourself!”

Percy ran a hand through his fiery curls and walked right past the great hall, causing Oliver to call out and then run after his friend when he didn’t answer. Before Oliver could complain though, Percy shoved him into one of the bathrooms, closing the door and making sure no one was in here. 

“It was a bad dream…” He then began once he was sure it was just the two of them, sighing and leaning against one of the sinks, quickly turning the tap back when he accidentally moved it and water began to flow. 

“I was at the burrow and taking care of Ron, we played Chess. Ron is getting a lot better at chess and in my dream he did great too. I went into the kitchen to help mum with dinner but she didn’t recognize me and told me I wasn’t anything special because I didn’t accomplish anything like Bill and Charlie so I wasn’t important enough to remember.... I...I left and saw them and they said the same thing...that I didn’t have my face yet...I ran off into my room, but it was empty...I looked in the mirror and really had no face..I had only a smiling mask and then I woke up…”

Oliver looked at Percy with sympathy, it was obvious just how difficult it was for him to share his nightmare. The brunet didn’t even hesitate when a choked sob escaped his friends throat, stepping up and giving him a hug. Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver, taking the comfort even if it was embarrassing, but quickly taking a step back again. It was good that he didn’t start crying, that would have topped it all off.

“Perce, are ye….are ya jealous of them…? Do you hate em?” Oliver finally asked. He just needed to make sure, he had the feeling he knew the answer, but he needed to make sure. 

“Hate them? Of course not. I could never hate any of them...it’s just...difficult to keep up. Nothing I do is very special, Bill is already head boy and he will become a great curse breaker and Charlie is a great seeker.” He sighed, looking at the mirror, touching his chest and pushing his glasses up his nose, making sure it was still there. 

“Bill and Charlie don’t get it and I want it to stay that way. They were the two first, every door was open for them. Fred and George are twins and mischievous, they have no problem with standing out and making something of themselves and Ginny is the only girl, of course she is going to get hogged. I try to make Ron feel special, but I already have the feeling that he will have the same struggles I have…”

Oliver put his hand on Percy’s shoulder and looks at him sympathetically. “It’s hard to live with six siblings, huh?” Percy nodded mutely, looking at one of the toilet stalls and some graffiti on the wall. The student that did that would be hung from the ceiling by Filch. 

“I want to stand out, but I also want to fit in so they don’t make fun of me anymore…Sorry, I shouldn’t-” 

“Nono-” Oliver quickly reassured him, grabbing his arm so he wouldn’t run away, smiling softly: “You need to talk about it sometimes. It’s okay to be frustrated. It’s normal, I promise…”

Now Percy was smiling at him, eyes softening and then actually chuckling softly. “Thanks. Really, I mean it. But don’t let it get to your head, alright?”

Oliver grinned at his friend, sticking the tip of his tongue out: “Alright, promise! But let’s get to the great hall now. I’m starving and I think Bill wanted to talk with you!” 

Percy sighed, he already expected that after his great escape this morning and no matter how much he tried to ignore the situation and avoid his older brothers, they would catch up with him at one point. Better to get it done with right away before something would explode. Because knowing his family, something will always explode. Even when the twins weren’t involved. 

“Alright, let’s go then, before he or Charlie start looking around.” He opened the door and took a singular step outside before he was immediately run over by someone, the two hitting the ground and Percy’s glasses flying off, Oliver scrambling with a yelp, quickly making his way over and trying to pull Percy out from the guy that just ran him over. “Perce?! Are ye okay?!”

The redhead groaned, squinting so he could make out Oliver. “I think my spleen is squished…” He then lamented, making Oliver snort, pulling Percy out and checking him over: “You look fine to me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m dying.” Oliver smirked at him and shoved him lightly: “Quit goofing!” 

Percy began to smile too, explaining: “But I have to make a joke at least once a month or it will go to waste, my permission only goes this far.”

Oliver laughed, then saw that the guy that ran over Percy still hasn’t gotten up, just now realizing that it was Raphael Avalon, the nice twin of the sibling teacher pair, finally looking up, not that it would do anything. 

“Oh! What a nice surprise! It’s…..someone!” Being blind must really suck. He got back on his feet and stretched a hand out, accidentally scratching Percy and almost poking his eyes out and Oliver quickly grabbing his wrist: “It’s Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, sir!”

“Ahhh, of course! I should have recognized you from the beginning. I’m sorry! Can you two help me? I seem to have lost the great hall and can’t seem to find it again!” He clapped his hands together, looking at the two students pleadingly. Usually Raphael found his way around pretty well, but there was the occasional odd moment where he was walking around the greenhouses when he actually meant to get to Dumbledore’s office.

“We can lead you if you would allow that sir, we are very nearby and were heading there ourselves.” Percy immediately offered, biting his lip. He still had a strange feeling, but didn’t want to be rude.

“That would be very nice of you! Thank you so much little Weasley, you are such a polite young man, you will make it far, I can see that- no that’s a poor choice of words, I have a feeling for that!”

Percy couldn’t deny that he got a bit red at the compliment and gave a quiet “Thank you.”, sounding sheepish and making Oliver laugh. “Come on, let’s get to the great hall, I’m hungry!”

“I am too. I wanted to meet up with Ludwig, but I took too long, I couldn’t find my toothbrush and almost brushed my teeth with the shoe brush instead!” 

Oliver and Percy made faces and led Raphael to the great hall, it was not a very far journey thankfully. “Just go straight ahead and you’ll bump into the teachers table.” 

Raphael beamed: “Alright, thank you, you two, I’m excited to see you in our next lesson! Byeee!” He skipped away to head for the teacher’s table, Ludwig already getting up to make sure he wouldn’t tackle any more students down or poke someone’s eyes out.

The two of them observed Ludwig tapping Raphael on the shoulder and Raphael crying out in a theatrical way before hugging his younger brother around the neck, making Ludwig complain loudly and Percy and Oliver snicker. 

Percy rolled his eyes in an amused manner before grabbing Oliver by the wrist. “Come on, let’s go, before Bill is having a stroke. I can see how he is staring at us.”

It was good to just tell Oliver about his problems for once. It made him feel like he is more prepared for what’s to come in the future. He really needed a good friend that wasn’t in his family and wouldn’t make fun of him, so it was good that Oliver was there now.

But for now they needed to calm down Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter! If you did, feel free to let me know in the comments, the comments are the thing that keeps me motivated to post chapters daily because it's not easy, trust me


	29. Tryouts

Oliver and Percy have trained for a week, he was more than ready for the tryouts. Just like expected, Charlie did invite him, but Percy was right, he needed to learn some techniques when he wanted to stand out against all the older gryffindors that would try out for the position. 

Oliver was barely able to sleep the night before and Percy could tell that he was on edge, so they shared a bed again to calm Oliver’s racing nerves, drinking some tea and then reading one of Percy’s easier to read books and surprisingly Oliver was able to get a good rest. 

He got ready in the morning and hyped himself up in the mirror for 10 minutes and was in the process of sprinting out and making a fool of himself, but Percy called out with a “Halt!”

Oliver immediately stopped, glancing back at Percy, who tutted, smiling softly as he came closer and tied Oliver’s tie properly, before sending him on his way with a “Go get that position. I’ll join you in a bit.”

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, beaming like he was rivalling the sun and then ran out of their dorm to head for the quidditch pitch. 

He only grabbed a banana for breakfast, basically devouring it before straightening his tie and getting his broom, finally heading for the quidditch pitch.

It probably wasn’t a surprise, but he was the first to arrive, so he had the perfect chance of warming himself up before everything would begin! So Oliver climbed on his broom and went for a sprint, doing some maneuvers and rolls and doing the trick that he trained with Percy, his friend throwing quaffles at him and Oliver trying to do a flip and knock the ball back with his broom instead of with his hands. They have practiced it so much that it came naturally to him at this point. He needed to learn more maneuvers, definitely. Hopefully Percy would help him again, it was really fun with him. 

Oliver was zooming across the field when he noticed out of the corner of his eye another wizard flying onto the field, quickly catching up with Oliver and smirking at him: “You’re early Oliver! You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

Oliver beamed, doing a quick roll and enjoying the wind blowing through his hair as he yelled over the noise of the wind: “Hey Charlie! Just wanted to get warmed up before the tryouts begin!”

“I like your spirit buddy! We are the first ones here! Come on, race you to the other end!” And just like that Charlie sped off, leaving Oliver in the dust. To be fair, Oliver’s broom didn’t need to be very fast, given that he was the keeper and Charlie was a seeker and therefore needed to be very fast. But Oliver be damned if he was just going to take it, getting into high gear and trying to keep up with Charlie, bumping the Weasley to slow him down.

“Oi, what gives?” Laughs Charlie, clearly not mad about the bump from the side and just trying to win the race. Weasley’s can get very competitive about challenges, Oliver already noticed that with Percy, but it was on another level with Charlie. Oliver fell behind sooner or later and the Weasley reached the finish line and cheered for himself, just in time when the others arrived. It was the entire gryffindor quidditch team and 4 other potential keepers that were all older than Oliver. 

There was one fifth year that looked awfully cocky, a rather shy looking sixth year, a way too flamboyant third year and a bored looking seventh year, all of them on different brooms and waiting for Charlie to tell them what to do. A little crowd was gathering in the stands and even some birds gathering as if it was interesting for them to watch, one brave crow sitting on one of the goal rings to watch.

“Alright!” Charlie called out, getting everyone’s attention. The group gathered together to listen to the quidditch captain. “Now that everyone is gathered, I think the best way to test our 5 potential keepers is to do our thing and see how well they can block off quaffles! Everyone ready? We start with you, Wood, come on!”

Oliver flinched when he heard his last name but quickly made his way to the post, the team getting ready for a little training match. Oliver stretched his arms, then looked over to the crow that was still sitting there, warning it: “You might wanna get out of here buddy-” He couldn’t finish his sentence because he heard a whistle and needed to look forward, focusing on the game. He had to look after the quaffle and bludgers, so he didn’t pay the crow any more mind. They didn’t need a seeker in this game since this training was to test the keepers, so Charlie was passing the quaffle around too, giving Oliver a fourth chaser he had to keep an eye on.

Oliver bit his lip as he made his rounds around the rings, occasionally flying through one and constantly following the quaffle with his eyes, dodging a bludger coming his way and then shooting forward like a bullet to catch a quaffle thrown at one of the rings, passing it to Charlie who quickly caught it and weaseled his way through the others, making Oliver grin. This was already getting fun.

They played for around 20 minutes, which was more than enough for Oliver to prove his abilities, but it was also enough for the crow that was sitting on the rings to be hit with a quaffle, making it squawk loudly and scramble away, poor guy, it actually made Oliver wince before flying after the quaffle and throwing it back in the game. 

Charlie got out a whistle and blew it so everyone would stop playing. He was grinning, so Oliver could only hope that he had been doing well, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the entire quidditch team. 

“Alright, that was pretty good! Oliver, you can go back to the castle while we test the other keepers! I will tell you if you made the team, alright?” Charlie was beaming at him, as if trying to reassure him and Oliver nodded back in a nervous manner, waving the others goodbye and landing again, walking off the pitch and stretching his body. It wasn’t a very intense training, but it was fun anyway. Now he just needed to pass the time.

Oliver sighed when he realized that he still needed to do his potions assignment and Snape would throw him in a cauldron if he didn’t bring it in and Percy would also scold him, so he should probably do his assignment…..what was it about again? He should ask Percy, where would he be at this time? 

Thinking about it, it was a saturday, so he was most likely either in the dorm and reading or in the library and reading. He could also be in the great hall for a late breakfast and reading, Percy reads a lot now that Oliver thought about it. 

He would find him eventually, there aren’t many places Percy would hide, he concluded, so he went to the great hall first to grab a bite to eat, getting there in a short time. Not many students were still there, most having already moved on to do something else, the only students still present were the gluttons and the late sleepers. 

Oliver sat down and shoveled some eggs, bacon and toast into his system before quickly leaving the scene when he saw that Percy wasn’t there, instead making his way towards the library first, thinking that Percy might be working on assignments. But knowing his best friend, he was probably already done with them, the library and studying were like Percy’s second home, there is a reason he is the best in all of their classes. 

Oliver waited for the stairs to come his way, tapping his fingers impatiently before finally hurrying up the stairs before they would move around again, he really hated that, it was so impractical, what would happen when the stairs had a bad day and just didn’t want to move?

He stopped when he heard a stone hitting the ground next to him, turning around. A boy was coming towards him, face a bit malformed to make it obvious that he had a disability, smiling friendly at Oliver, even if he seemed to be shy. Oliver remembered him, he was a first year Hufflepuff, Oliver had seen him during the ceremony. He was bald with grey eyes and a light dust of freckles, as if some brown sugar was sprinkled on him. 

“Uh, hey, can I help ya, mate?” Asked Oliver, a bit confused as to why he had been stopped, smiling at him, which made the boy wave at him excitedly, before pointing up the stairs and tilting his head, making Oliver’s eyebrows furrow. He probably couldn’t talk.

“Uh, I’m going to the library, do ya want to go there too?” He questioned, offering his hand out to the boy who nodded excitedly again, taking Oliver’s hand, the brunet helping the boy up the stairs. He had a kind of wobbly walk that a drunk person would have, but this boy was definitely not drunk. 

They got up the stairs and stopped when they reached the right corridor, OIiver pointed forward, explaining: “The library is right there. You can walk there on your own or do you need my help?”

The boy raised both shaking hands and moved them in a way that Oliver immediately recognized, his eyes lighting up. Sign language. It wasn’t very common, but by some stroke of luck he knew it because of some course he picked up two years ago. In case his quidditch career didn’t hit off he could maybe work as a caretaker or something. 

The boy was signing ‘thank you’, looking at Oliver with stars in his eyes, making the brunet chuckle, a bit red in the face at the sheer awe he was currently getting. He wasn’t really used to it, but it wasn’t unwelcome. The boy made a sign that meant ‘friend’ and then waddled off to the library, making Oliver smile before following him to check up if Percy was there.

He poked his head inside, not seeing anyone, but the shelves can hide a lot of people, so he better make sure. 

“Oli! Hii!” Oliver looked up, smiling when he spotted Holly hunched over a book. “Holly! What’s up? Already busy with school?”

Holly sighed, rolled her eyes as she complained: “Snape gave us a ridiculously long assignment already, I have the feeling he does this so others don’t enjoy their childhood, like seriously, it’s not like it’s difficult or something like that. Anyway, where’d you leave Perce? I’m dying to fluff through his hair, c’mon, where are you hiding him?!”

Oliver huffed in a bemused fashion, asking: “So he isn’t here? I just came back from quidditch tryouts and need his help with an assignment.”

Her eyes lit up at that information, grinning wildly and slamming her hands on the table, making Oliver flinch: “That was today?! I had no idea! How’d it go! You better left all of these blokes in the dust!” 

The brunet grinned in a self confident fashion, hollering: “You bet! I know I’ll make the team! I’ll find out at the end of the day!”

Holly patted him on the shoulder before making a fist, having the same self confident grin on her face: “Oh you bet! I’ll be rooting for you but I really need to do this assignment, talk to you at dinner?”

He nodded, glancing around the library once more as if Percy was suddenly going to appear. “Alright, sound good. See ya then, I’ll try to bring Perce too!”

Holly waved and Oliver left the library, sighing. That left only one potential place he was usually at and that would be their dorm. Hopefully he was actually there, it would be difficult to find him otherwise because then Oliver would have no idea where he could have gone to. 

“Lion den.” He told the portrait that opened without making much of a fuss, glancing around the common room. Nobody he talked to regularly was there, so he didn’t really bother to stick around, heading for his and Percy’s dorm, jumping up the stairs while humming a little tune, poking his head in and calling out: “Perce? Ya there? I’m back from the tryouts, were ya there? I didn’t see ya around!” 

Percy was standing by the window with a book on the sill, looking out at the scenery but flinching and turning when he heard Oliver calling out to him. Oliver’s heart stopped. Percy had a pack of ice on his eye, looking exhausted, some part of his skin a purple-ish blue. Oliver was there in a second, taking Percy’s face in his hands, exclaiming: “Perce! What happened?! Are you okay?! Who did this?!”

Percy took the ice pack down, showing Oliver the nasty black eye that was blooming on his face like an unwanted dandelion, trying to explain but not looking Oliver in the eye as he mumbled: “Ran into my bullies…”

Oliver grit his teeth, but then pushed the ice pack back on the redheads eye: “Keep that damn thing on, ya hear me? Did ya talk with Bill about this? These little-”

Percy put his hands over Oliver’s, locking eyes: “Calm down, take a deep breath. I’m okay, I got out in time. ….And to be honest with you, I would prefer to just….seize existing for two weeks so Bill and Charlie never know of this.”

Oliver sighed, looking at his friend worriedly: “Does it hurt?”

Percy smiled, trying to reassure Oliver: “Yes, but It’ll heal. It’s nothing to, say, a quidditch injury. Now...” His smile got a bit wider, leaning closer, “how did the tryout go?”

Oliver’s eyes lit up like christmas trees at that question, leading Percy over to his bed so he could sit down while Oliver rambled on and on about the tryouts and how he raced Charlie and almost won and how he caught all those quaffles and used the technique they trained together and that he was convinced he would make the team and how he was looking for Percy and didn’t find him and then he reminded Percy of that time in the burrow in the summer where Bill inhaled a ladybug and Percy bursted out into laughter when he remembered that and Oliver collapsed next to percy on the bed, wheezing at the memory. 

Percy’s eye still hurt, but when he saw Oliver sprawled over the bed, talking excitedly while looking at the chandelier on the ceiling, occasionally laughing when he told Percy about how one of the beaters accidentally broke his bat while beating a bludger, he felt like things were going to be alright….

Like the letter he got from the battered owl that said in red ink “I’m happy you are back, percy c:” didn’t matter, because nothing would happen to him. And for this moment, he believed it. Because he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If you do, feel free to leave me a comment, because they keep me motivated to keep writing


	30. Frostbite

“Look at this!” Percy got up and positioned his illuminated wand so it was pointing at the wall, holding his hands into the light in a way that made it look like there was a bird at the wall, making Oliver laugh: “Hah, that’s great! Let me show something too!”

Oliver jumped up and made a cat with his hands that was chasing after Percy’s bird, making the redhead laugh and quickly pull his hands away. 

After a stressful day at quidditch tryouts and Percy getting hit in the face they decided to just get themselves some dinner and bring it up and then relax for the evening. They got the bedding, pillows and blankets from all the beds and set Percy’s chair in the middle and made themselves a comfortable pillow fort, eating in it, reading in it, playing gameboy in it. 

Right now they are doing shadow figures at the wall and it was more fun than it should be. Percy’s eye was now an ugly purple blue and swollen horribly, but thankfully Bill and Charlie didn’t see it yet, they would probably go on a rampage if they did. 

Percy grabbed his wand and casted a little charm and suddenly the two shadows on the wall began to move on their own, beginning a little shadow war, Percy’s shadow turning into a canon and Oliver’s into something like a pirate. They couldn’t talk, so it was more like those silent black and white movies, but it was ridiculously entertaining nonetheless, the two children cheering their respective shadows on.

It was a long and fierce shadow battle, but eventually Percy’s and Oliver’s shadows collapsed at the same time and became their normal shadows again, making Oliver tilt his head: “So….is that a tie?”

Percy shrugged. “Probably. Not that it-” He got cut off by his own yawn, “is of any importance. It’s getting late anyway.” He rubbed his good eye, yawning once more and, against Oliver’s expectations, laid down comfortably in their fort instead of doing some spell that would clean everything up. 

“Perce?” Oliver asked, a bit confused, looking around helplessly and making Percy huff an amused laughter, patting the spot next to him: “Go to bed, Oli...c’mon, it’s comfy…”

Oliver found himself smiling, quickly grabbing his wand and whispering “Nox.”, the dorm dipped into darkness once more when the wand lost its light, the brunet quickly putting it away and lying down next to Percy, looking closer at his friend. The fort was blocking the full moon shining through, but Oliver could still see every single freckle in his friends face, making him smile even wider, before closing his eyes. He had to admit, he was getting tired himself, the tryouts took a lot out of him and it was good that they got to rest now. 

Oliver fell asleep, but it didn’t last long, maybe an hour or two later he awoke to an intense cold ghosting over his face, his eyes flying open as he felt goosebumps erupting all over his skin. He was under some blankets, but he was so cold, slowly sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself, shivering miserably. It was so cold that his breath was coming out as fog, which was way too cold for september, biting his lip as he was shivering in his PJ’s. He knew Percy closed the window, he saw him do it, it was closed when they build the fort... 

“P-Perce…?” He stuttered, looking over to him, eyebrows knitted together in concern. Percy’s skin was as white as porcelain and his lips blue, a thin layer of snow on his red hair. He looked like he’s been freezing for days, Oliver felt the cold piercing in his lungs like little crystals, crawling over to his friend to check up on him. His skin was ice cold, Oliver’s face scrunching up in worry, patting Percy’s cheek lightly, getting no reaction in return. 

“Perce, c’mon…” He muttered, trying to wake his friend up. Percy’s eyes were half opened but looked lifeless, his usually clear blue eyes fogged up, his shallow breath barely visible in the freezing room. “Percy…” He begged, giving him a push, taking his face in his hands and looking for any sign of consciousness, but not getting anything. 

He heard steps, but no human steps, they sounded heavy and made an ugly clacking sound, like bone on tiles and Oliver held his breath, knowing what it was. The wendigo. It was here again. He read Ludwig’s book, he knew more now… it was cold because of the wendigo, it brought biting cold wherever it went, even on the hottest summer night. A wendigo wasn’t born, it’s made by the consumption of human flesh and the possession of a wendigo’s spirit. They are transformed on three days, full moon and the day before and after. And they want human meat, it’s the only thing they can eat…

And they can only see moving things. When Oliver and Percy didn’t move, the Wendigo wouldn’t see them or mistake them for part of the scenery. “Don’t move Perce…” Whispered Oliver, looking back to the Wendigo. It still looked the same and it was absolutely horrible... 

He had a bad feeling, keeping Percy close to himself and barely blinking, worried just the tiniest of movements was going to be seen by this creature…

He heard the soft whispering of the wind and the steps of the wendigo, a soft growling coming from it as it looked around, trying to find him and Percy, but it could wait a long time for that, Oliver wouldn’t let anything happen to them!

He perked up when he heard steps rushing up the stairs, another mop of red hair coming into view. It was Bill and he looked stressed beyond belief, his hair wild since he probably just got up and still in his PJ’s, his wand drawn and his eyes glinting with anger as he raised his wand, ready to drive this cursed creature out of the bedroom, casting a spell Oliver didn’t know yet, immediately getting the attention of the Wendigo, who turned around, locking eyes with Bill who froze up for a moment, shaking involuntarily, not just from the cold, but from fear too, then casting another spell, needing to drive this creature out. 

“Bill No! You need to stay still!” Called Oliver out, but Bill casted Flipendo Duo, the Wendigo barely flinched, the oldest Weasley huffing before casting Levicorpus, but that didn’t work either, the wendigo turned back on his feet and landed securely. The weakness of a wendigo wasn’t mentioned in the book, Oliver read that it was immune to most hexes and curses and not even potions could affect it. But if they are now extinct, there needed to be something that could be done, some weakness... 

Bill looked over to them, looking worried and frantic, turning back around and casting spell after spell, but it only ever worked for around three seconds, the horrible creature losing it’s patience a horrible shriek piercing through the night as it leapt at Bill, sharp claws glistening in the moonlight as it slashed across Bill chest, silence falling over the room, not even a scream could escape any of them but it was enough for Oliver’s eyes to fly open, staring at the roof of their fort, panting from the intense nightmare. 

He sat up, taking a look around. The sun was starting to rise, but Oliver felt exhausted. He glanced down at Percy, who was still sleeping peacefully, curled up right next to Oliver, making the brunet smile. His red curls were an absolute mess and sticking everywhere, his mouth slightly opened and cuddled comfortably in all the pillows and blankets, a hand on Oliver’s knee. It was such a relief to see that he was okay and given that there was no blood on the floor, that Bill was also okay, sleeping peacefully in his dorm. Thank Merlin. Oliver heaved an audible sigh of relief. before slowly getting up, patting his cheeks to wake himself up more. He couldn’t ignore these dreams any longer, they might not mean anything, but he couldn’t take the risk. He needed to ask an expert in divination and Professor Trelawney was just the right person for that!

Oliver got up, dressed, took a shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, all of that not necessarily in that order and then wrote a note for Percy, telling him he got restless and went to breakfast early, which he did, to be fair. Nobody else was there yet, except for a few teachers. Oliver shoveled some food into his face and then was on his way to the teacher’s table. Thankfully Trelawney seemed to be an early bird and was already at the table with Ludwig and Snape. 

“Professor Trelawney, can I ask you something…? I’ve been having some weird dreams over half a year now and I wanted to know something about their meaning…”

Trelawney looked up from her teacup, having a similar expression to a deer in the headlights, probably not expecting students to talk to her at that time. She clicked with her tongue and then set the tea down, asking: “I’m sorry, but...I don’t know who you are…? Are you in one of my classes and I forgot you..? I’m so sorry. How about we meet in my classroom and then we can talk about your dreams?”

Oliver was quick to reassure her: “Nono, don’t worry, my name is Oliver Wood, I’m a second year! I might pick divination next year.”

“Ah, yes, now I remember you.” Trelawney mused, worrying Oliver since they never met before so there wasn’t a way that she could remember him. Maybe she saw him in a vision once? 

Trelawney regarded Oliver for a moment, humming before telling him in an ominous fashion: “A crow is following you. Usually crows represent death in dreams, but it is different in your case. You and the crow are close, a secret is going to be revealed to you…”

Oliver gaped uselessly at the divination teacher, not sure what she wanted to tell him with this, instead pointing with his thumb at the door, informing her: “I’ll be...I’ll be waiting in your classroom…”

She nodded: “Yes, please do that. I will be seeing you there in a short bit and that is no vision.” Oliver huffed, a bit uncomfortable but noting it off at still being shaken up because of the nightmare, so he headed for the divination classroom, sitting in front of the door and reading a quidditch magazine while he was waiting for Trelawney to arrive. Charlie told him in the evening in the great hall that he made the team and after they celebrated a bit him and Percy headed up to their dorm to set the fort up. 

He smiled at the memory. Bill, Percy and even Holly were cheering for him and congratulating him and then Charlie tried to show them that he could snort 10 Bertie Botts Beans through his nose and then one bean got stuck and Oliver doubted he had ever laughed this hard in his entire life. 

He started to become giddy when he thought about it, it felt like his life couldn’t become better, the only thing they needed to take care of were his nightmares and those notes percy had been getting. It worried him, but he was there, not only him, but Bill, Charlie and all the teachers were there to take care of this problem, nothing would happen to Percy, he wouldn’t allow it.

Trelawney only took a few more minutes until she came into view, greeting Oliver as if they haven’t seen each other in the great hall. Oliver awkwardly greeting her back, following her into her classroom and taking a look around. It was a bit ominous, not going to lie, it smelled of parchment and tea, something Percy would probably love. Oliver himself preferred the smell of pine and cold wind, wet earth, just the smell of outside, it always gave him a kick. 

“So…” Trelawney turned around, regarding Oliver closer, questioning: “You were telling me about some strange dreams. If they are recurring, then they might be a vision. Tell me about them.”

Oliver swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts, explaining: “The dreams are different...but there are things that come back in all of them...one of them is a wendigo..in the first dream I didn’t see it directly, but in the second and third it was so vivid...And in all three of them was my friend and he got hurt in all of them...and it was always cold...in the third dream I saw Bill Weasley trying to protect us, but he got hurt...I always wake up when someone in my dream gets hurt…”

“Hmmm….” Trelawney hummed, tapping her fingers together as she tilted her head left to right, avoiding eye contact with Oliver while she was thinking. “That is indeed a very ominous series of dreams you are suffering from. Your friend getting hurt usually means that you have a deep concern for your friend. And you being unable to help in your dreams could mean that you are afraid you aren’t able to protect him, should something happen.”

Oliver looked to the ground, sighing. “Yeah, that's true, but that doesn’t help me! What am I supposed to do Professor? You probably heard of my mate, Percy Weasley? He’s the one that’s been getting these notes…”

Her eyes lit up in recognition, inching closer to Oliver as she exclaimed: “Yes Yes! I remember him! He is that little redhead, right? William and Charlie Weasley’s little brother, right?” She shook her head, a sad glint in her eyes. “I am scared for him, trying to get a vision what might happen to him, but so far nothing has been revealed to me…”

She looked back to Oliver, inching a bit closer. “I will look for the exact meaning of your dreams, okay? In the meantime stay alert and make sure everyone is safe. If I find anything out, I will send you an owl.”

This wasn’t at all what Oliver wanted, but what did he expect? That Trelawney just magically whipped out a solution that would ease his worries and nightmares? He should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy. He should take what was offered to him. 

“....Okay. Thank you for your help Professor.” He managed a small smile, getting a sympathetic glance in return from the divination teacher, telling him: “Watch yourself, Mr. Wood. You are strong but not invincible. And Icarus already proved that flying into the sun is a very bad idea…”

Oliver couldn’t even bring himself to answer in any way, nodding mutely and hurrying out of the classroom again. At least he had some professional divination help now on his side, it made him feel safer again. He shouldn’t worry so much. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, sending letters is one thing, but actually going through with anything was something else altogether. Plus Percy had two older brothers and Oliver looking out for him, there was no way something could happen to him. 

He looked out the window, the sun was just starting to rise. Maybe he could still catch Percy before it was officially time for breakfast? He should hurry up if he were to do it like that?

He hurried back to gryffindor tower and went into the common room, jumping up the stairs. Their pillow fort was empty, but he saw Percy getting dressed, turning when he heard the steps, smiling: “Ah, Oliver. Good morning. You woke up really early today, huh?”

Oliver breathed a laugh, coming into the room. “Yeah, had a rough night, but it was still really fun, wasn’t it?”

Percy chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose: “Yeah, you could say that it was. Maybe…. we could do it again?”

Now Oliver was grinning from ear to ear, knowing this was the best he was going to get from Percy, jumping onto his own bed to relax a bit before doing some of his homework, given that it was sunday. 

“Sure! Let’s do it again, Perce!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ^^ I'm very busy now because of work, but I hope I can keep this story going somehow ^^ Let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	31. Heart to Heart

Percy had picked himself a nice patch of grass where he was studying in peace, already done with the charms assignment they got today and now busy with potions of the fifth year. He couldn’t help himself, he seeked the challenge that Hogwarts was giving him. If he wanted to start working at the ministry early on, he needed to put in a lot of effort and get as many OWLs and NEWTS as possible. It was crazy to think that Bill was taking his NEWT’s this year already and Charlie his OWL’s, he couldn’t help but envy them, that they were done with Hogwarts soon and could get out in the world and live their lives.

Oliver was at quidditch training right now and Bill wanted to spend the day studying for NEWT’S, not that Percy could blame him for that, so the youngest Weasley picked himself a nice quiet spot where he wouldn’t bother anyone and got his own work done. He knew he couldn’t skip classes, like it was sometimes possible in muggle schools, but the least he could do was become the best in everything, try to make his parents proud this way at least. 

He looked to the ground as that thought passed him, closing his book and setting it down beside him on the blanket he had set out so the morning dew wouldn’t make anything wet, pulling his knees closer and resting his chin on them, sighing. 

He would never make them proud, would he? No, he wouldn’t. No matter what he did. He would always be the one his family made fun of, they would never be proud of him, would they? Because no matter how much he studied, he would always be Percy...the black sheep of the family. The thought alone depressed him to an unfathomable degree, he buried his hands in his hair, hiding his face in knees, a little sob ripping from his throat. He knew, he knew it would never matter, but he couldn’t help but sob anyway, he should get over it and accept it, but he couldn’t help but want their approval...but they wouldn’t understand it. They will never understand his plight. 

He should just suck it up and accept it, but he just couldn't help but find it unfair. He was third and Bill and Charlie were already so successful. Meanwhile his parents were the proudest of him that he made a friend, as if they already expected that nobody else would like him...because they did. They knew he would get bullied and got ecstatic over the fact that he made a friend...this wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. Why did he need to take all of this…?

“You look like you could use someone to talk to.”

Percy perked up at the voice, turning around, noticing that Ludwig was standing there, probably on his way back to the castle but instead making his way to Percy’s patch of grass, sitting down with him on the blanket, questioning: “What’s on your mind?”

Percy didn’t want to answer, but he knew better than to try and hide anything, he was a horrible liar, he was told this day in and day out by his brothers. Not that he had a whole lot to hide. He huffed, glancing back at Hogwarts for a moment, before answering, trying to stay vague so he didn’t need to elaborate: “Just thinking about the future sir…”

He knew he shouldn’t expect a whole lot from Ludwig, he was a very grumpy man, more so than Snape, but he still liked him more than Raphael for some reason. He admired him in a way. How he was able to make something of himself and was now a teacher of Hogwarts at a fairly young age? It was impressive. It motivated Percy to always give it his all, no matter the situation. 

Ludwig glanced at him with his sharp eyes, questioning: “You’re worried, aren’t you?” Percy felt called out, nodding mutely, avoiding eye contact. He was worried, yes, but he didn’t really want to talk about it. It was way easier to just keep it to himself and let it be forgotten eventually. He didn’t know how long it will take, but he knew, eventually he would forget. But it seemed like Ludwig didn’t share his sentiment.

“It must be difficult with 6 siblings, hm?” He questioned, looking up into the skies and Percy heaved a dry laugh, retorting: “It must be difficult with an overbearing twin that has to rely on your care.”

“Touche” Retorted Ludwig with a smirk, his sharp teeth on display. “We used to be triplets, but Samson died when we defeated the last Wendigo…”

Percy swallowed heavily, trying to get rid of the lump that was forming in his throat, looking at his teacher in complete astonishment. He had a distant expression on his face, seeming to remember something as he was looking into the clouds, his eyelids occasionally twitching and his hand moving unconsciously to his wand. 

“I….I can’t even imagine what I would do if one of them died…” Percy admitted, feeling suddenly breathless. Just the mental image of one of them dead sent a shiver down his spine. No matter which of them, he couldn’t even fathom the mental image his mind was plaguing him with right now. 

Ludwig sighed, a heavy sound, before hitting Percy with a harsh sentence: “There are six of them. And one of them is obsessed with the most dangerous creature in the wizarding world. One of them is bound to die early. And then it will be your job to take care of the remaining ones. Because they love you, even if they don’t show it. And they want you safe and with them.”

“I know that, but I don’t want to hear that from you, sir, I want to hear it from them…” Was Percy’s response, biting his lip and pushing his glasses up his nose again, putting his chin on his knees once more. Ludwig’s words echoed in his mind. One of them was bound to die early...he really hoped that Ludwig was wrong, he knew a lot of wizards died, but he couldn’t let anything happen to his siblings…

“I know you do. But be patient. They only realize what they had when they lose it.” That didn’t really help, but Percy knew what he wanted to say. At least he thought he knew? It was a bit difficult. Coming to think of it, he should probably ask to make sure.

“What do you mean, sir?” For one moment Percy thought that Ludwig looked at him disapprovingly, before smirking at him in amusement. “Remember our first training?”

Percy had to think really hard about this one, trying to remember what Ludwig was hinting at, his eyes lighting up in recognition: “You mean the one where you put Oliver in his place?”

“Really? This is what you remember from that day? You know what, let’s roll with it. I tested you, Charlie Weasley and Oliver Wood. You didn’t even try to defend yourself.”

Percy shrugged, turning his head so he didn’t need to look at Ludwig, only his eyes poking out from his arms: “I knew I couldn’t win, so why should I fight a battle that can’t be won?” 

Ludwig didn’t answer, but Percy could felt the teachers red eyes burning into him for probably two minutes straight before he finally questioned: “You don’t think very highly of yourself, do you?”

Percy shrugged again, not sure what to say to that. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? He huffed, clicking with his tongue, sinking into his thoughts again. Now that he thought about it, he really didn’t. All this time he works towards any achievements his brothers haven’t claimed for themselves yet. He always thought it was normal. 

“I have high expectations to live up to.”

“Because of your older brothers?” Percy really didn’t like this heart to heart, he had to admit that, he felt really vulnerable and he felt the urge to just run away, but he knew he couldn’t do that. So he tried to give short answers. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You shouldn’t focus so much on the others and focus more on yourself. You are very smart, you will definitely make something of yourself, I can see that.” Percy’s eyebrows furrowed as he glanced over at Ludwig, who was still looking directly at him, their eyes locking. 

“You need to learn to differ from everyone else’s feelings.” He jabbed his long finger into Percy’s chest, the two still looking at each other: “And what is right for you.”

Percy swallowed, no words coming out of his throat, he still didn’t know what to say, his eyes twitching as he finally uttered a question out of complete curiosity, asking: “Did you make the right choice for you…?”

They stared at each other for at least two minutes, the only sounds being the wind rustling the leaves and some birds chirping, somewhere in the distance he heard yelling from the quidditch pitch, but all of it didn’t matter. 

“No.” Ludwig finally answered, looking to the ground himself now., becoming quiet once more, his voice so soft it might have been carried away by the wind. “I didn’t...because I just can’t move on…”

Ludwig got back up, patting some wrinkles and stray grass out of his robes, straightening his collar and turning once more to Percy. “It is okay to love your family, but don’t make the same mistake I am making.”

Percy couldn’t even bring himself to answer, simply watching Ludwig leave, humming softly and turning back around, looking at his book. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind right now and he didn’t know what to think of it. His two teachers confused him, they were full of mysteries and he definitely needed answers to at least some questions he had. 

He didn’t really feel like studying anymore, getting up and folding the blanket up and apparating it back to his and Oliver’s dorm. Thinking about it, quidditch training was probably almost over, so he could make his way over there to pass Charlie and Oliver and then go grab something to eat? 

That was probably the best thing he could be doing right now, so he went to the quidditch pitch, occasionally stopping for some awkward small talk, it just couldn’t be that Oliver and Holly were his only friends, he had to do better than that. Talking can just be very exhausting when you don’t know the people and really don’t feel like talking. 

Percy couldn’t deny that he was missing Oliver in a weird way, now that he was training a lot with the quidditch team, but it also gave him a good way of catching up with his studies. Him and Bill often studied together, it made him feel like Bill was almost reachable. Like, just for a moment, they are on the same level. 

Percy sighed, shaking his head. He needed to decide between his family's feelings and his own wellbeing? Why couldn’t he have both...why was he the black sheep of the family…? Why did it become the family’s insider to make fun of him…? Percy would probably never understand it.

He screwed his eyes shut and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes and cleaning his glasses before looking through them again. That was better. 

He should probably hurry, before Charlie and Oliver were already done and would leave without him. Good that he had a way to get there really quick that not even his brothers had. That thought made him feel a little better. 

Now he really needed to hurry up though or he would miss them! But still, Ludwig’s words and related questions to them just wouldn’t get out of his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ^^ I thought I should give Ludwig a bit more time for development too since he is grumpier than Raphael and therefore harder to get to know xD


	32. Letters

“Why didn’t you tell us that you got more notes!?” Bill didn’t want to yell at his younger brother, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t help it right now. He couldn’t believe that Percy would hide this from them for two weeks now, he got two letters in that time and didn’t show anyone, even Oliver.

And it only came out because Oliver busted Percy trying to hide the letter by accident. It wasn’t even that Bill was angry with Percy, who was sitting on his bed, staring at the ground with empty eyes, tears welling up and threatening to fall and Oliver sitting next to him trying to comfort him while Bill was currently rivaling one of Molly’s outbursts. 

“Bill, calm down…” Charlie put a hand on Bill’s shoulder, trying to get him to back off, but Bill shrugged the hand away, gritting his teeth: “What were you even thinking?! Why would you hide this from us!? What were you thinking?!” Bill sounded like he was very angry, but truth be told, he was just incredibly worried. He didn’t want anything to happen to Percy and his little brother trying to hide those threatening letters didn’t ease his nerves in the slightest.

“Bill.” Charlie tried again, getting irritated now, not at Percy, but at Bill, who was still lecturing their little brother like a misbehaving child and not like a literal 12-year-old that was scared because of threatening letters he was receiving, as if Bill was expecting Percy to know exactly what to do. 

“Why would you even consider not telling any of us?! Do you WANT something to happen, Percy?!”

“BILL!” Charlie had enough, shoving Bill so he fell to the side with a yelp. Bill sat up to glare at Charlie, backing down when he saw the seeker’s expression, a dangerous glint in his eyes, the same glint he had when someone was talking bad about dragons.

“Calm the fuck down! What good do you think yelling at him is gonna do now!? Ever considered that this might be the reason he didn’t wanna tell you?!” He glanced back to Percy, who hasn’t moved during this entire discussion, apart from the occasional flinch when Bill’s voice rose in volume. Charlie sighed, giving Bill a disapproving glare and then sat down on Percy’s other side, wrapping an arm around his little brother to try and reassure him that it was okay. 

Bill growled in irritation, getting up from the carpet and patting his trousers, before going over to the three and kneeling down once again, so he would look up at Percy, trying to get into his brother’s view.

“Perce….I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to yell at you...I’m just really worried about you...I’ve tried to find out who might have sent these letters over the whole summer and you not telling me…” He cut his own sentence off, looking to the ground and biting his lip, inquiring: “I don’t want anything to happen to you… it’s not been that long ago since You-Know-Who died and…”

“Wait, you think it’s one of his followers? What would they want with Perce?!” Questioned Oliver immediately, his eyebrows furrowing. That didn’t make any sense. Why would they bother with some smart second year when they could go for Harry Potter or any more powerful wizards? And why would they sent threatening letters instead of just going for it? 

Bill glanced to the window when he answered: “I don’t know why anyone would go for Percy, but I think I found something out...Percy...can you please show me the letter you just got…?”

Percy still clutched the bloody paper in his little hands, the parchment already rumpled from how tight he had been grabbing it. But he gave it to Bill, so he could take a look at it, his eyes flying over the words for a moment, before reaching a conclusion. 

“It’s what I thought.” Bill mumbled ominously, making Oliver bare his teeth: “Well, what did ya think? Don’t leave us in the dark, Weasley!”

Bill glanced up at Oliver, unamused, but taking a deep breath to try and calm himself so he wouldn’t snap again. “Two different people send you letters. Either that, or someone puts in a lot of effort to make it look like two people send you letters.”

Percy finally looked up, eyes locking with Bill, but still not saying anything. Now Bill really felt bad for yelling at him. Percy looked terrified, eyes foggy and face clammy and pale, his lip was wobbling slightly and any second tears would spill. Bill panicked and completely forgot for a moment that Percy was the one that got these letters. He must be terrified. Bill couldn’t even imagine, Percy never did anything to get into trouble and now suddenly someone had their eye on him? It must be a huge shock…

Bill finally managed a smile, inching closer and wrapping Percy in a hug, murmuring: “It’ll be okay, Perce. I promise. Nothing will happen to you. But you need to tell us when you get more letters, okay…? I’m sorry I yelled at you, I’m just worried...I don’t want anything to happen to you…”

“I’m sorry…” Percy avoiding looking at any of them, visibly nervous. He never was in a situation where he was scolded, that was the very first time, but even then he was a little too nervous for the situation. 

Charlie noticed it too, a pout on his face when he questioned: “Perce….You got a letter a couple of weeks ago too, right…? What did it say..?” Bill and Charlie exchanged glances. It was Weasley tradition that every Weasley child gets involved into something dangerous and it seemed like Percy was no exception for this, despite being the safest and one of the most responsible Weasley’s. Bill...really hoped that Percy wouldn’t get involved into anything, but it seemed like he was being roped into something far above their heads...well, not if Bill and Charlie could do something about it. 

“It said…” Percy began, getting everyone’s attention. He licked his lips nervously, eyes darting around before finally getting over the lump in his throat: “That someone would die if I told anyone I got more letters…”

The room fell silent once more, the sound of Scabbers squeaking in his cage the only noise for an agonizingly long time, nobody knew what to say and Percy felt like he said the wrong thing, ducking his head again, trying to ignore the three pairs of eyes that were currently staring at him, burning holes into him…

He probably should have told them, but he didn’t want to risk someone getting killed because he was too scared to take care of his own problems. It was serious and he was scared, but he didn’t want to sacrifice another person for himself...logically speaking he was just one out of seven children, even if he really didn’t have the mind to think like that right now…

Bill looked back down to the letter Percy got today, the writing scrawly and messy, a lot of words scribbled out once more and the parchment once again sprinkled in blood, only a few words readable, the words saying: “Percy, you can’t trust them…. you need to….. danger...fire...Wendigo.”

And once again a trust no one. It didn’t help...it only gave more questions than before. It was so confusing but it seemed like the messy letters tried to warn Percy but the author got interrupted every time before they could sent the the owl out. And the neat letters were the truly threatening one. No blood and no messy scrawl, but the words written on the neat parchment are the truly threatening ones.

“Perce? Can I see the other letter you got?” Bill questioned, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder to get his attention, Percy glancing up and nodding, getting a folded parchment out of his robes. Seemed like he kept it in his robes to make sure nobody would find it. 

Bill took the letter, carefully unfolding it with Charlie and Oliver watching him intently while Bill’s blue eyes roamed over the parchment. It was, just like Bill expected, a lot neater than the other one, the handwriting elegant and flowy, the ink, at least he hoped it was ink, red unlike the black ink used in the messy letters. Bill got goosebumps when he read that letter, which was written like Percy and the author were best friends and knew each other inside and out, at least it seemed like the author wanted to know Percy inside too.

“I’m happy you are back Percy. c: I was worried you wouldn’t return to hogwarts after those evil letters you have been getting. Just know that I will always take care of you. Because soon, we will leave all of this behind and you will find, that you won’t even miss it in the slightest, because you will realize that you don’t need them. Any of them.  
I must also inquire you to never tell anyone about our conversations from then on, because if you do, you will leave me no choice. I will have to end someone’s life and it will be your responsibility, because you couldn’t keep your little mouth shut. Do you understand that? Of course you do, you are very smart. There is always one brother that has to die.

I will be seeing you Percy.”

Bill’s throat felt parched just from reading these few words, his mouth dry and lacking any saliva, eyes wide and staring at the parchment in complete disbelief. He couldn’t believe it. This surpassed all the letters Percy got in the past and Bill’s face suddenly darkened, bearing his teeth as he barked: “How dare that lowlife scum dare to utter threats like this?!”

Bill will always be a protective older brother, especially for Charlie and Percy since he was closest to them. Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed, exclaiming: “What does it say, ya git?! I need to be angry too! Give me that!”

He snatched the letter from his older brother and read the words himself, his expression immediately darkening, hurling the letter at Oliver as he growled “Yeah, thanks, that was enough, I’m even angrier now.”

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows when he read the letter, exclaiming: “But that makes no sense! Why would he keep sending things to Perce and alert him?! If he could do something he would have done so already!”

Bill shook his head, deep in thought as he sat down on the carpet as he mused: “We cannot just discard these warnings. The first letter Percy got was a messy one, so I suspect that this person tried to warn Percy and then the other person busted them and maybe attacked, which is why the letter is so damaged.”

Something didn’t seem right with that statement, making Charlie frown, dropping his arm from Percy’s shoulder as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “That doesn’t seem right. Why would the letter be sent at all if then? I mean, the attacker would have had the advantage if you see the state of the parchment! They could have just ripped it up!”

“Maybe they wanted to send it to be more threatening?” wondered Oliver aloud, his head propped up on his hand as he had a pout on his face while he was thinking about it, his face scrunching up. It just didn’t make any sense. 

“But why would they want to send the letter when they could have the element of surprise?” Countered Bill, clicking with his tongue in irritation. He wished he could figure it out, but this was really making his head spin.”

“We shouldn’t think about why they didn’t send the letter! We need to focus on why they sent it!” Declared Charlie, looking at Bill and Oliver as if they were a high council trying to figure out the secrets of the world. They didn’t even realize that Percy had gotten up and left the room for a moment, coming back with a cup of tea, his attention getting caught by an owl at the window and walking towards it while Bill, Charlie and Oliver are still having a very heated discussion on Percy’s bed, Charlie and Olvier looked like they were ready to throw pillows through the room and Bill was prepared to make use of his shouting voice again, getting up from the carpet and towering over the two smaller boys, still animatedly discussing with each other. 

“But if they managed to attack the original writer, then why didn’t they stop the owl before they sent the letter?!” Charlie exclaimed angrily, to which Bill replied in a similar angry fashion: “How should I know!? I wasn’t there! Maybe the owl was out of sight too quickly! Maybe the original writer defeated the attacker! For all we know the attacker could have been under the imperius curse!”

“What’s the imperius curse now!? Stop staying things I don’t get!” Complained Oliver with grit teeth, all of this was spiraling out of control very quickly, because now Bill was explaining in a still angry manner to Oliver: “It’s one of the three unforgivable curses! The imperius curse allows you to take control of the victim! The other two curses torture someone and kill someone!”

“So why are they unforgivable?!” Now Charlie was butting back into the discussion, all of this felt like they lost the original topic, lecturing: “Because they are a kill, torture and possession curse?! Of course they would be unforgivable!”

Oliver bared his teeth as he retorted, his accent getting thicker by the second: “Oh?! That kill curse is prolly the nicest death there is! You could turn someone in a a pot and then break em on the ground and dump the shards in a sea or something!”

“But how is that important?! Human transfiguration can only be done by the most skilled wizards there is! It is very difficult!” retorted Bill with a glare, his usually silky red hair messy and mussed from running through it so many times and almost getting beaten up like 6 times the past 10 minutes. 

“Maybe the guy that sent the letter is a fuckin’ talented bloke, WILLIAM!” It was not yet sure which side Charlie was on, he was always backing up the argument that made the most sense to him and Bill groaned in visible frustration, exclaiming: “But that’s not the point!! The point is that Percy-”

He gestured to the empty spot where his little brother used to sit, immediately stopping when he saw that Percy wasn’t there anymore, looking around and seeing him at the window, reading the letter he got with cloudy eyes, making Bill hesitate, smoothing his hair out while the other two looked over as well. 

“Perce…? Everything alright?” Asked Charlie, getting up and peeking over Percy’s shoulder, reading the letter two. Judging from his expression going to worried to horrified, the letter didn’t bring any good news. 

Bill’s eyebrows knit together, mouth hanging open for a moment, thinking about what say before eventually questioning: “One of those letters again…?”

Charlie looked over to his older brother, his blue eyes screaming basically in alarm as he mouthed something Bill didn’t understand, giving Charlie a confused glance at which Charlie rolled his eyes, saying out loud: “They know. Whoever sent the letter to not tell everyone: They know…”

Bill swallowed heavily, coming closer and Oliver crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting there and looking at the three Weasley’s, having his own thoughts to fight with too. The word ‘Wendigo’ was in the scrawly letter….Oliver couldn’t ignore that. It meant that his dreams and those letters might be connected in some way after all...Hopefully Trelawney would be able to give him an answer soon…

Bill peeked over Charlie’s head, reading the neat letter. It was so off putting to have one letter that looked like the author barely learned writing and one handwriting and form that looked like it could be used at the ministry. 

“Hello Percy!

I saw my owl came at an unfortunate time so you were found out. This wasn’t your fault, it was mine, and I apologize for that. But you were still found out, which is something I cannot ignore. But don’t worry, they will never be able to catch me. And they will never be able to find you. Next time, try to be more discreet. <3”

“.....I feel uncomfortable and this isn’t even addressed at me.” commented Bill, raising an eyebrow, his face morphed into a disgusted expression. He didn’t like this at all. It sounded creepy in more ways than just one now. And Charlie shared his sympathy.

“This has to be illegal in other ways, right?” Questioned Charlie, at which Bill just shrugged, because he genuinely didn’t know and he also didn’t want to find out, he just wanted to get rid of whoever was writing his little brother. Sounded like a man from the way they were writing, but Bill couldn’t decide that just yet.

“We need to stay alert. We can’t risk a moment of carelessness. And Percy.”

Percy flinched when he was addressed. This was technically about him and the letters he was receiving, but so far Percy had barely said anything, glancing at Bill like a deer in the headlights, his older brother’s expression softening as he got down on one knee so they were more on eye level, putting both hands on Percy’s shoulders. 

They looked each other before Bill inquired: “Please…..stay in the castle as best as you can...don’t walk around alone...I don’t want anything to happen to you...right now...we just can’t take that risk…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have a lot to do with and am in a bad place, but I try to update as best as possible. Right now it's just a bit much for bringing chapters out daily. I hope people still enjoy this story ^^


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi, thats a bit awkward xD it's been a while, hasnt it? Yeah, I'm not feeling the greatest, but I have some chapters to publish over time, I really want to finish this story, so I hope I get to do it ^^ I hope you enjoy it!

“Can you live……”

A voice echoed through the darkness and caused Oliver to open his eyes, groggily. It was so dark, but he already felt that he wasn’t lying in his bed anymore, making him screw his eyes shut. Another nightmare? Please no, he couldn’t take this wendigo hurting Percy anymore…

He looked up, confused. He….genuinely didn’t know where he was. Usually he recognized the scenery, but this time he was walking in the dark, quite literally, getting up and rubbing the back of his head. 

“Can you live with the consequences….”

He heard the voice again, flinching and turning. Who was whispering these words? He didn’t see anyone... To be fair, it was very dark, so it made sense that he didn’t see anyone. But he also didn’t hear any steps either, he only heird clanking and winding, accompanied by the weird voice that was circling around him.

“Consequences…...”

Oliver screwed his eyes shut, blindly feeling around the place to see if he could find anything that would get him out of here, but he had no such luck. The floor was cold and unforgiving and his head felt dizzy, forcing himself to open his eyes. 

He probably shouldn’t have done it, because he came face to face with a strange atrocity that was easily 10 feet tall, a dark blue cloak covering its entire body and head. It had a humanoid shape, but he heard metallic noises from underneath it, the creature subtly floating over the ground, the robe not long enough to disguise a lack of feet on the ground, red eyes glowing through the shadow of the cloak. 

Oliver yelped and stumbled back, hitting the ground once more as the creature laughed, advancing towards him with the same metallic clinking and winding and Oliver tried to reach for his wand, only now realizing that he didn’t have it, he still wore his PJ’s….

“Consequences….!” Declared the creature in an enthusiastic tone, it had a relatively normal voice, kinda deep and smug sounding, but it sounded like a voice a quidditch commentator could have. Oliver could only stare...he almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Who- Who are you? Why aren’t you attacking me?!” Oliver had more than enough nightmares to know by now that these creatures were always up to no good, focused on hurting Oliver and Percy and apparently Bill too to the best of their abilities. 

The creature laughed,the scale in its boney hand shaking from the vibrations: “Don’t be silly! I don’t hurt. I only judge. That’s what I am here for! To execute judgement! For I am known as The Blue Judge!”

Oliver could only stare in complete bewilderment while the blue judge was staring at him with that eerie smile of his, grinning creepily, sharp teeth on display, as if there was no problem with the situation. There probably weren't any problems for The Blue Judge.

“Wh-why are you here…?” Oliver knew his questions were stupid, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around why this creature would be here with him right now…

“Why, to judge, of course.” that really wasn’t helpful at all, but before Oliver could say anything, a gong like noise echoing through the room, making the brunet cover his ears as Judgement Boy Ruby laughed, declaring: 

“Enough talking! It is time for the judgement! You must not hesitate and you must not think about the answer, just answer! It will reveal the consequences of your actions!”

Oliver felt himself tensing up, put on the spot as he stared at The Blue Judge, who was spinning in place before he finally declared:

“You are a young hopeful wizard from Scotland with the aspiration of becoming a professional quidditch player! You are popular despite not socializing a lot with other students, your focus lying in quidditch. Despite that, you have made four loyal friends, you are the closest with Percival Weasley! Now….let the judgement begin!”

Oliver didn’t like how The Blue Judge knew so much about him, but this was just a dream, that was most likely why he knew so much. He could only stare in astonishment, swallowing heavily when another sound echoed through the empty room, then the judging seemed to finally begin as The Blue Judge spoke once again. 

“You’re spying on Percy.” He began and Oliver immediately tensed up, already not liking where this is going. Why did everyone need to drag Percy into everything? He just wanted him to be safe….

“You didn’t mean to spy on him, but you noticed how he accepted a letter from a crippled owl, the same owl that delivered the threatening letters to Percy before. You notice him trying to hide the letters and not tell anyone, despite him being in danger. What do you do?”

Oliver couldn’t hesitate, The Blue Judge told him that, so he said what he actually did: “I tell Bill and Charlie…”

The Blue Judge spun in place at the answer, then declaring: “Let’s see what the consequences have to say! What you will have to live with!”

The scale began to move, moving up and down, creaking noises coming from The Blue Judge while they did so, Oliver staring like entranced at the scale. He didn’t even know what he was hoping for. Was there really a right answer…?

One of the sides of the scale stayed down, despite no weight being on it, all the noises coming to a creaking stop, the room deathly silent now. The Blue Judge regarded the scale for a moment, before elaborating : “You are worried for your friend, so you go to his older brothers, the oldest giving him a harsh lecture! What follows is another letter. Percy is very scared. A body will be found because you didn’t keep quiet about the letters and Percy will be upset with you.”

The Blue Judge’s head turned, the scale balancing out again, looking down at Oliver with glowing eyes. “It was your choice. Now you have to live with it.” 

His eyes dulled, despite barely visible it was obvious how his expression changed, the long fingers grabbing the scales loosening. “It is my job to judge the living, to see if there is any saving for them...I have seen a lot of things, but I am worried for you, child. The wendigo is coming closer and my hopes for you are fading…”

The scenery faded away and The Blue Judge vanished with a whisper of “You cannot escape the consequences of your actions….” and before Oliver could even realize what was going on, he was awake and lying in his bed, breathing heavily as he looked at the curtains of his bed, then out of the window. A cloudless, starry night, the trees changing colours, the leaves would soon fall from the trees. 

Oliver took a shuddering breath and sunk back into the pillows, contemplating. Consequences….he wondered if his words held any truth. It would make sense what he said...was Percy really upset with him? He glanced over to his sleeping friend, who hugged his pillow close to himself and was curled up. He looked like he had been crying, cheeks reddened and still glistening from dried up tears. 

It was his choice, a voice in Oliver’s head echoed, now he had to live with it...Oliver lowered his head, feeling guilty about what he did. He should have just….stopped to talk with Percy. He rarely stopped, now that he thought about it. He always wanted to...be fast and get everything done. He probably should apologize to Percy...But he shouldn’t wake him up right now...

No, he should probably wait until Percy was awake and coherent before uttering some strangely worded apology that would confuse his friend. He sighed, burying his face in his hands, muttering to himself: “This is a disaster…” The Blue Judge’s words didn’t get out of his head and were still echoing in his mind, bouncing in his brain. 

He rubbed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander, wondering just what the meaning of this was...maybe he should talk with Trelawney about Judges? The one that he met had a dark blue robe and was named after it too, so he could only assume that there were more judges, as weird as that sounded...he needed to think about this properly, but for now…

He got out of his bed and grabbed some parchment from Percy, writing a hastily written letter to the divination teacher and giving it to Nimbus, who went on his way to deliver the mail. Oliver described the dream and The Blue Judge in the letter, hoping that Trelawney might write him an answer. But he couldn’t stay awake and hope that Trelawney was up and would write him now, he needed to go back to bed. 

So he crawled back under the covers, muttering to himself, then yawning, his eyes falling close, the voice of The Judge still echoing in his mind…

A few hours later His eyes suddenly flew open when he realized one thing, sitting up straight in bed. The Blue Judge said a body would be found...And that was what the letter said too! What was he supposed to do about this…? Nobody would believe him if he said he had a dream where he found out someone was going to die...He couldn’t even say who was going to die because he didn't know, and if he went out to try and prevent something he would maybe get killed too…

He ruffled his hair, groaning in frustration. What was he going to do…?

“What are you doing…?”

Oliver flinched, glancing over to Percy who was looking at him, still half asleep, eyes half lidded and body propped up on an arm. He looked like he was going to fall asleep again any second, but Oliver wanted to make use of the chance he had. 

“I Just…..wanted to apologize...for not talking with you about the letters first…”

Percy looked confused, as if trying to find out what the hell Oliver was talking about, blinking groggily before recognition flashed over his face, his expression darkening for a moment before sighing. “It’s okay...you didn’t know why I did it, you were only worried…”

“I should have asked before…”

“Yeah, you should….so what now?”

Oliver furrowed his brows: “What do you mean ‘what now’?”

“You apologized. What else do you want to do? You act like you committed an unforgivable crime. I was upset but you apologized and I forgive you. All we can do is keep going. I only really need a genuine apology to not be mad anymore and you looked at me like a puppy right now, so...I’m not mad anymore…It was probably for the better that you told them...Besides, it’s not like I can get rid of you, we live together.”

Heavy relief washed over Oliver as he exclaimed: “Thank ya Perce...Yer a good friend.”

“Don’t grow cheesy on me. Go back to bed, it’s still early and we have potions in the morning.”

Oliver groaned at the thought of Snape making their lives harder, but complied, lying back down in bed and cuddling into the pillows, discarding his worries for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is Vampitrtulpe ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful for every feedback, Kudo's and Comments alike, so please leave something to keep me motivated!


End file.
